TieMpo AtrAs::3ra Temporada
by PADFooT-BlaCK
Summary: El séptimo año de los chicos la ultima oportnidad para James y el ultimo año de relajo y diversión sin freno para los merodeadores aunque estando en guerra permanete en el mundo mágico no ayuda mucho las traiciones son el pan de cada dia
1. el ultimo año

PORFAVOR dejenme comentarios me interesa saber que piensan....¿¿¿¿que les parece este ff????? porfis porfis porfis porfis siiiiiii???? Ya se que soy intolerable, fastidiosa, fatigosa, exesiva e incluso dolorosa pero porfavor dejen comentarios la critica construciva no le hace mal a nadie hace poco recibi uno que me decia que dejara el tradicional: dijo fulano y se rasco la cola y estoy tratando de ser mas inventiva en esto (gracias por la critica LIS lo tome en cuenta, ESTE VA POR TI LIS ) asi que el resto de ustedes haga lo mismo quiero saber que piensan ¿¿¿si??? Ok disfrutenlo y si quieren amenazarme de muerte pues no importa escriban.......chan chan chan chan.....sonido de platillos aquí el prim capitulo de el septimo año se acaba el teatro disfrutenlo ... (mas les vale que asi sea me consto un.....monton escribirlo)  
  
Capitulo XXI  
El ultimo año  
  
- ya mama, ya ya estoy bien – James trataba de librarse de su madre que al parecer estaba mas nostaljica que el por su ultimo año, y es que ahora el no les permitio que lo fueran dejar a la estacion y se encminaba a casa de Sirius donde se habia quedado de ver con el resto de los chicos- ya mama ya – casi le grita pero mas bien tenia una sonrisa de gratitud y desesperacion al ver como lo cuidaban, estaba en la sala con sus cosas listas ya en la chimenea su padre lo miraba con orgullo a un lado de sus madre que estaba a punto de llorar  
  
- bien ¿llevas todo? – le pregunto la señora Potter muy nerviosa  
  
- si mama ya lo revise- le dijo con algo de fastidio pero muy divertido  
  
- ¿libros?  
  
- Si  
  
- ¿dinero?  
  
- Si  
  
- ¿calzones limpios?  
  
- Mama-se quejo  
  
- Juliet ya basta solo va al colegio- intervimo el señor Potter y tomo por los hombros a su mujer que repentinamen rompio en llanto- ya ya juliet solo va al colegio- le recordo por centecima vez en ese dia  
  
- Es solo que mi niño.....oh Paul crecio tan rapido- y se volteo a su hijo que abrazo fuertemente como temiendo que se fuera a ir  
  
- Mama, tranquila volvere para navidad- jamas comprenderia a los padres siempre tan dramaticos sobre todo su madre  
  
- Si bien- la señora recobro la compostura  
  
- Vete antes de que empieze de nuevo- le susurro al oido cuando se despedia de su hijo el señor Potter  
  
- Nos vemos en navidad-con una sonrisa enorme tomo unos polvos de la maceta que estaba a un lado de la chimenea, entro el ella y al tiempo que soltaba los polvos dijo- "al agujero de Black" - y desaparecio entre llamas verdes  
  
- Por fin llegas- se quejo Remus, la casa de Sirius era considerable mente mas pequeña que la de James pero estaba bien para solo tener que vivir el y su lechuza la sala parecia como si la hubiera arreglado una anciana con muy mal gusto, remus estaba tumbado en un mullido sofa color vino justo enfrente de la chimenea– pensamos que no vendrias  
  
- Ya llego Peter???- pregunto James- ¿dónde esta Sirius?  
  
- Vaya ... Peter olvidalo ya llego- grito Sirius mientras se aparecia justo en la entrada de la pequeña sala  
  
- ¿qué hacen?- James no habia salido de la chimenea y ni habia movido sus cosas  
  
- tratando de localizarte ¿qué mas?- le respondio con sarcasmo  
  
- bueno ahora que ya llego ¿podemos irnos? llegaremos tarde- remus observaba su reloj un poco desesperado por la tardanza  
  
- PETER MUEVETE!!!!!!! - le grito Sirius e inmediatamente se aparecio el pequeño compañero justo encima de la mesa de centro con un sonoro "plin"  
  
- Bajate de ahí – le ordeno Sirius antes de que la vieja mesa se rompiera  
  
- Oye sirius ¿¿queien es tu decorador de interiores tu abuela??- le hizo burla James  
  
- Me vendieron la casa ya amueblada y aun no me da tiempo de desacerme de todo esto- le dirijio una mirada como de vergüenza pena y......¿ por que no decirlo? Tambien un poco de resentimiento por hacer tan notorio el defecto de decoracion de su casa  
  
- Bueno ya mejor nos vamos – apresuro Remus  
  
- ¿por qué la prisa?- interrogo algo misteriosito y burlonm Sirius  
  
- no es obvio??? Ya quiere ver a Ani- el nombre de la chica James lo dijo con cierto tono melosito lo cual molesto un poco a Remus pero tenia que admitirlo era verdad  
  
- oye tu y ella que??- Peter se entrometio pero Remus no estab muy de humor como para seguirle el juego a los chicos  
  
- no preguntes tonterias colagusano es obvio que Remus se enamoro de la extraña y peculiar Anabell Miles o mejor dicho Anabell Lupin- termino con una carcaja esto colmo el plato y a pesar de que remus tenia todos los colores en el rostro no dijo nada para defenderse por que no habia que decir ante la verdad solo podia recordar su hermoso rostro y su agrable olor a hierbabuena era el aceite que usaba en su cabello y tanto embriagaba a Remus..  
  
- bueno ya vamonos- Remus trato de controlarse  
  
- si esta bien ya vasta......pero porfavor Peter no te aparescas en las vias siempre elijes el peor lugar – le aconsejo Sirius, y el aludido enrojecio hasta la raiz  
  
- ¿nos podemos ir ya?- casi les grita Remus  
  
- bien bien ¿que caracter?- los cuatro bien agarrados cada uno de sus respectivas valijas desaparecieron con otro plin.... bajo una nube pequeñisima de humo aparecieron los cuatro (Peter como lo habia predicho sirius se aparecio en las vias) en el andes 9 ¾ justo cuando faltaban dos minutos para que el tren partiera casi sin ellos  
  
- los veo luego - Remus se alejaba apresurado con su baul flotando y maniobrando dificultosamente entre la gente para llegar al vagon de prefectos, los chicos solo se apresurarona subir al tren y buscar lugar, encontraron nada vacio todos los compartimentos tenian aunque sea a un alumno en su haber y en uno de tantos se metieron  
  
- chicos –les llamo Peter desde la puerta de un compartimiento- aquí hay lugar  
  
- hola- saludo James a la chica que estaba en el sillon con una rata blanca en mano-  
  
- hola James- le respondio a lo cual se sorprendio ...bueno no mucho  
  
- ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?- aunque pensandolo bien esta chica podria ser de sus admiradoras  
  
- ¿admiradora tuya?- se burlo Sirius  
  
- no- respondio la chica  
  
- entonces de Sirius???- le dijo James  
  
- tampoco- nego al tiempo con la cabeza  
  
- no me digas que- los dos voltearon a ver a Peter que estaba a un lado de la chica y no habia dicho nada, este se sorprendio de que sus amigos siquiera pensaran eso  
  
- menos- dijo la chica como ofendida  
  
- la conoci el año pasado en el baile es amiga de Olivia –les despejo todas las dudas Peter-  
  
- mucho gusto James, Sirius.......¿no falta uno?- le pregunto a Peter  
  
- si Remus es prefecto- le contesto James  
  
- bueno estamos en desventaja tu nos conoces pero nosotros ni tu nombre sabemos-Sirius se acomodo en el asiento cercano a la ventana frente a ella  
  
- Josefine Pendragon, pero me dicen Jo – se presento, Jo era una chica linda increible que fuera amiga de Peter, tenia ojos azules y cabello negro ondulado su piel era muy blanca y una sonrisa que inspiraba confiaza a cualquiera tenia en ella esa candidez tan caracteristica de la gente de Hufflepuff y parecia un poco escandalosa al menos eso parecio en el tiempo que estubieron platicando con ella los chicos.....  
  
- ¿cómo es que no se dio cuenta?- Peter estaba muy alegre con su amiga la conversacion no era aburrida de hecho James y Sirius pronto congeniaron con ella, por lo que les habia contado era de quinto año y pertenecia al club de duelo  
  
- pues cl...-antes de que pudiera contestarle Remus entro algo apresurado y se sento sin siquiera notar la presencia de Jo que se cayo y se le quedo viendo muy atenta  
  
- hey James ya sabes que tu golpeadora es prefecta este año???- dijo Remus sentandose estrapitosamente entra peter y Jo pero el seguia sin notarla  
  
- genial como si los entrenamientos no fueran suficientes para esa pobre chica- se quejo James- Meg es muy buena como para sustituirla  
  
- bueno Meg Lint pue.........-en este moemento volteo a la ventana y por fin noto a Jo- ¿quién eres?????- le pregunto estrañado no sabia por que péro esa chica le parecia que ya la habia visto en otro lado ..tal vez en la escuela  
  
- Remus ella es Jo, es de Hufflepuff – le respondio Peter como haciendo la presentacion formal  
  
- Va en quinto- agrego James- y es muy agradable  
  
- Admiradora tuya????-le dijo con suspicacia, James solo decia eso de sus admiradoras  
  
- No a mi no me gusta el estilo deportivo prefiero un modelo mas intelectual- le respondio Jo como si hablaran de escobas de carrera en lugar de personas a lo cual Sirius arqueo la ceja sintiendose ofendido por cómo hablaba de chicos (pues el creia que solo lo hacian asi ellos y que las chicas eran mas sentimentales, ni que decir que el no era un doctor corazon)  
  
- Vaya segunda que conzco que no cae en los encantos del capitan de Gryffindor- se burlo Remus  
  
- ¿segunda??- se cofundio Peter que parecia algo molesto desde la llegada de Remus  
  
- es que no cuenta Lily??- le recordo Jo, James no encontro donde esconder la cabeza, por unos instantes deseo ser un aveztrus para esconder la cabeza en la tierra ¿tan obvio era lo de Lily?  
  
- Claro por cierto pregunto por ti- Remus no se sorprendio despues de todo toda la escuela sabia que el gran James Potter estaba tras Lily pero que ella no lo queria ver ni en pintura pues era de esperarse que Jo tambien supiera ese asuntito....de repente lo recordo la habia visto en el baile .....¿observandolo??? , no que locura sacudio un poco su cabeza para alejar esas locas supuciciones  
  
- Vaya tal vez despues de todo Di tenia razon y Lily te revaloro- se sorprendio Sirius, a James se le subieron los colores al rostro sentia como si su cara fuera un foco incandesente de luz roja pero luego de unos segundos recobro la compostura  
  
- Bueno como no hiba a reaccionar despues de lo uqe hizo el año pasado- esta vez la que se burlaba era Jo esto si era el colmo y James salio muy "dignamente "del compartimento con una excusa muy tonta  
  
- Voy al baño  
  
- Dije algo que lo molestara- termino de burlarse Jo esto a Remus le agrado era la primer chica, que el supiera, que lograba hacer que James se sonrojara de vergüenza, por supuesto no sabia que Lily habia sido la primera pues james noles habia contado nada  
  
La conversacion siguio pero cambio el rumbo hacia terrenos menos penosos para James aunque ya no estuviera ahí o talvez esa era la razon, el camino casi ni se sintio y llegaron al castillo donde los esperaba el tradicional banquete que tanto ansiaba Sirius pues en todas las vacaiones no habia probado una comida decente por que el no era buen cocinero y esa era una de las desventajas de vivir solito  
  
No hubo muchas sorpresas a ecepcion de que Anabell permanecia mas retraida y distraida que de costumbre, los chicos no habian ido a buscarlas por que la platica con Jo estaba muy entretanida y hasta lloraron de la risa de tanta tonteria que la chica contaba pero como no era de Griffindor tuvieron que terminar tanta tonteria y en la mesa de estos chicos varias noticias les esperaban.....  
  
- Efto egta gellishioso- parecia que sirius queria tragarse un pollo enterito con todo y huesos pero su boca no era tan grande  
  
- Oye hermano mastica- James trataba de que ese no se ahogara con la pieza que estaba devorando  
  
- Glo siegtto- trago el bocaado que traia- pero a mi nadie me cocina y las vacaciones yo cosine  
  
- Ahora conprendo que hayas bajado de peso- comento Phibie  
  
- Tu tienes la culpa- le dijo Sirius  
  
- Yo??? Por que continuas culpandome de tus problemas??- era mas en broma que en serio  
  
- Si te hubieras venido a vivir conmigo no estaria tan desmejorada mi salud- Phibie agradecio que almenos fuera discreto cuando respondio pues esta se lo susurro en el oido  
  
- ¿y cómo se lo tomo?- Remus mantenia su propia platica con Anabell esos dos se llevavan tan bien que ultimamente algunos pensaban que habia algo mas entre ellos  
  
- despues de gritar??- le contesto y Remus rio un poco lo cual llamo la atencion de May  
  
- bueno ustedes dos han pasado mucho tiempo juntos- intrigo - ¿son novios?- esta pregunta la hizo muy brusca pero justo para que todos los de septimo de gryffindor voltearan, hay que admitir que hay un pequeño chismoso en cada persona, y en ese momento todos lo habian sacado y esperaban atentos la respuesta de alguno de los dos  
  
- si  
  
- no- las respuestas fueron inmediatas pero contrarias  
  
- dijiste que si???- le pregunto Ani, el solo asintio- cuando yo dije que no??- el volvio a mover la cabeza afirmativamente  
  
- ehm yo ... voy a .... adios- May no encontro una buena excusa para safarse del problema que habia armado y se esfumo de ahí con direccion al otro extremo de la mesa  
  
- tenemos que hablar- le sugirio Anabell, Remus solo asintio y los dos voltearon a ver a sus "expectadores" los cuales no muy disimulado volvieron cada uno a sus asuntos cuando remus agrego:  
  
- a solas-  
  
Dumbledore comenzo a dar la despedida para que cada quien se fuera descansar cosa que no tenia en mente remus y como un faovr especial el pidio a lilly que se encargara ella de las labores de prefectos por supoesto su amiga comprendio y lo dejo continuar con sus asuntos....  
  
espero que ya esten familiarizados con mi estilo de narrativa y por lo tanto sepan que los capitulos de inicio de cursos no son tan emocionantes como los que le siguen asi que esperen un poco y veran o mejor dicho leeran................. Bye :-)


	2. Amor y mal de Amores

aquellas admiradoras de Remus lean este cap es un poco, mmmm...bueno vastante sentimental UU......pero no se preocupe que todo saldra mas o menos bien al final Bye ;-)

Capitulo XXII

Amor y mal de amores

Pasaban de las once, hora en la cual todos los alumnos ded Hogwarts deberian estar en sus habitaciones o por lo menos en su sala comun pero habian ciertas personas que no, el gran comedor estaba casi vacio solo habia una figura obscura en medio de ese enorme salon sentada en un remoto asiento de ese lugar estaba Anabell Miles tan solo pensando si lo que habia hecho era lo correcto aun podia escucharlo hablar, le dolian sus palabras .....

-Por que dijiste que no?-le pregutno remus muy confundido pero con su habitual gentileza- pense que habia algo entre nosotros

-Claro que lo hay.... una gran amistad- le respodio pero luego trato de bromear y relajar el asunto que tan tenso se ponia- ademas ni siquiera me lo has pedido- penso que tal vez el reiria pero se equivoco su reaccion fue muy diferente a lo que ella esperaba

-Si es eso entonces ....Anabell ¿quieres....- el estaba a punto de preguntarle pero ella no queria que lo hiciera asi que lo interrumpio bruscamente

-No, remus no porfavor no lo digas- en ese momento ella ya no lo pudo mirar mas de frente bajo la mirada y la dejo clavada en algun punto del suelo

-Que pasa? Es que acaso no.....?- el estaba aun mas confundido

-No lo comprenderias

-Pruebame- le reto tratando de averiguar el por que ella se negaba, sabia que habia algo entre ellos no podia estar equivocado y Ani lo sabia pero ¿entonces por que se negaba tanto?.......

Una gruesa gota cayo en su falda pero ella no queria llorar asi que se seco rapidamente los ojos se paro, no podia estar en ese lugar queria salir pensar estar sola pero eso no hiba ha ser posible alguien la seguia muy de cerca....

-fue lo mejor- se decia una y otra vez- no puedo perderlo a el tambien es lo unico que me queda- sollozo luego escucho un ruido detrás de ella volteo y una figura entre la obscuridad se dejo ver

-¿asi que ya lo sabes?- era un tono desagradable nada familiar al menos no de sus amigos

-tonto tonto tonto mil veces estupido James ya te lo habia advertido-Remus llegaba a la sala comun estaba totalmente vacia se detuvo un poco antes de entrar a su habitacion , era obvio que sus amigos aun estarian despiertos esperandolo pero el no estaba de humor para atender preguntas de nadie asi que entro tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible lo cual no sirvio pues aun asi le interrogaron

-Remus como te fue???ya tenemos nueva novia??- Sirius siempre bromeaba pero por la cara de su amigo se dio cuenta que no era buen momento

-Que paso??- esta vez fue James solo estaban los dos Peter se habia quedado dormido ya

-Me engaño eso es lo que paso- la rabia uqe sentia y trataba de reprimir por fin salio- fingio que me aceptaba pero no era asi- casi lo grita daba vueltas como loco por la habitacion

-Tranquilizate remus no puede ser tan malo- intervino Sirius

-Ella finjio que no le importba mi ...mi...mi...

-Licantropia??- le ayudo James, Remus continuo como si nada pero ahora gritaba

-La verdad es que me tiene miedo – pro fin se sento en la orilla de su cama- le importa demaciado mi problema- casi lo murmuro pero sus amigos lo escucharon el silencio se hizo presente parecia que Remus por fin se tranquilizaba- debi de hacerte caso James

-Vamos Anabell no es la unica chica- le comento James

-Lo es para mi - parecia decaido tranquilo y triste – si no les importa quiero estar solo- cerro los doceles de su cama y en el primer instante en el cual su cabeza toco la almohada llegaron las imágenes de esa pelea....

-Hay alguien mas?- le pregunto el trtando de sonar compresivo

-No es eso- le respondio- es solo que...

-Que es Ani dimelo sabes que te entendere- le insistio

-Yo - tomo aire le miro por unos segundos pero luego suspiro y dijo nada

-Ani esto tiene que ver con mi problema??- intento ayudarle

-------- ani no respondio el silencio se adueño del salon y el hambiente se puso mas tenso

-Si o no??- esto empezaba a deseperarlo ella se quedo callada mirando el piso era obvio que fuese lo que fuese no se atrevia a decircelo a la cara- Ani mirame y dime que esto tiene nada que ver con lo que me pasa cada luna llena- no era una pregunta era mas bien una peticion algo forzada pero una peticion al cabo

-No puedo- fue su respuesta...... el estallo no pudo mas

-Con que no te impotaba e? POR QUE ANI POR QUE?? D I J I S T E Q U E N O I M P O T A B A- sabia que era de muy mal gusto que le gritara a una chica pero ella lo habia engañado le habia hecho creer que era su amiga que lo aceptaba y que hasta podrian llegar a ser mas.... tenia que admitirlo se habia enamorado y ella ....ella habia finjido, no le importaban los sentimientos de un licantropo – POR QUE F I N J I S T E ???? POR QUE DEJASTE QUE YO.....que yo .......yo....... por que dejaste que me enamorara-lo ultimo lo dijo suplicante dolia lo que ella le habia dicho o peor lo que no habia dicho

-Remus ....no es asi- ella trato de tranquilizarlo pero el no pudo mas y salio la dejo ahí sola en medio del gran comedor vacio – remus - le grito pero el no queria escuchar excusas ya no confiaria en ella nunca mas

Espero a que sus amigos se durmieran entonces tomo la capa de invisibilidad de James y salio a dar un paseo tenia que despejar su mente tenia que sacarla de su mentee

-¿de que hablas? ¿quién eres?- Ani no podia verle la cara a quien fuera que estaba hablandole

-el licantropo de Lupin- el salio e las sombras y dejo ver una nariz ganchuda

-sabes lo de Remus. ¿quién te lo dijo?- anabell estaba muy sorprendida el nunca le habia dicho que su peor enemigo sabia su secreto

-intentaron matarme en cuarto ese lobo casi me come vivo- le decia con resentimiento era realmente bueno encontrar a alguien mas uqe sintiera repulsion por lupin ademas de el- no deberia estar en esta escuela- el habia escuchado la conversacion que habian tenido en el gran comedor y vio con satisfaccion salir a Remus muy enojado molesto es mas estaba furico

-C A L L A T E - le grito no soportaba que hablara asi de el que habia sido tan lindo, tan comprensivo, tan amable- EL MERECE ESTAR AQUÍ ...tal vez aun mas que tu- agrego a lo cual la mueca de satisfaccion que tenia Snape en el rostro cambio

-tu familia es cazadora de gente como el- las palabras sonaban mas hirientes, se escucharon pasos amortiguaods en el pasillo por lo cuan Severus volteo un poco atrás pero vio solo la nada

-A TI NO TE IMPORTA MI FAMILIA- ella dio media vuelta pero inmediatamente Snape la agarro por el brazo forzandola a mirarlo

-Asi que estas enamorada de ese licantropo- le dijo mordazmente, podia sentir su asqueroso aliento tan cerca de ella que tuvo que contenerse las ganas de vomitar

-Ya te dije que a ti no te importa- le repitio acentuando el no en su respuesta, el no la solto la reto con la mirada ella ni siquiera parpadeo – los pasos se escuchaban mas cerca

-Por que pierdes el tiempo con ese imbecil??- le pregunto repentinamente su tono ya no era tan iriente

-Que??- no comprendia es que acaso el estaba insinuando algo , quien quiera que estuviera ahí cerca se paro en seco

-Olvida a ese licantropo- se hacerco mas ella evadio su cara le resultaba muy repulsiva- jamas habra nada entre ustedes tu padre no lo permitiria- estas ultimas palabras hicieron que Anabell volteara el rostro a ver directamente a Snape ¿qué sabia el de su padre? Le miro con atencion tratabndo de descubrir algo en su mirad mas bien retandolo. Severus la tomo bruscamente y la forzo a acercarse mas tomo con la mano que le quedaba libre el rostro de Anabell y la beso solo fueron unos instantes antes de que ella misma se separara y casi bomitara pero esos instantes vastaron para que alguien al otro lado del pasillo bajo una capa de invisibilidad los viera y saliera justo en direccion contraria a donde se encontraban

-No te me acerques asquerosa vibora- le dio una cachetada y se retiro haciendo eco sus pasos en el obcuro pasillo donde dejo a Severus solo y adolorido (pero solo fisicamente)

Los dias pasaban septimo año se parecia mucho a quinto a cada clase les recordaban que debian de estudiar mas duro que nunca y que de eso dependia su futuro, pero no todos podian concentrar se unos por estar observando a la chica de sus sueños otros por estar soñando con ella y otros cuantos por tratar de olvidarla

Talvez fueron los murmullos de Sirius y Remus los que atrajeron la atencion de la profesorra o los ronquidos de Peter aunque tambien pudo ser la cancion de James.....

-"are you cut up....or you easyli forget...are you still around"-cantaba James algo de alivio le provocaba molestar a anabell que ese dia se encontraba sentada con el no por gusto claro si nopor que las profesora los habia acomodado

-Señor Pettigrew- torpemente se levato y limpio la baba que escurria de su boca- podria usted mostrarle a la clase sus avances

-Perdon pero no estaba prestando atencion- Peter regreso tan rapido a la realidad que la pregunta de la profesora lo tomo muy por sorpresa

-"how do you sleep , you never loved ...Why was he never good enough...you thoug you'd leave her falling forever...karma killer"- seguia la cantaleta y es que le quedaba a la perfecciona a lo que según James , Ani le habia hecho a Remus

-Eso ya lo note se quedara despues de clase- la profesora seguia regañando-dio un cuarto de vuelta y ahora tenia a Sirius de frente- Señor Black- sirius ya la esperaba siempre que regañaba a alguno terminaba haciendoo extensible a el resto de los amigos

-needless to say ..i guess you know i hate you... you've so full of sin ...even the devil rates tou..i hope you choke

-Vamos profesora McGonagall siete años tratandonos y me sigue hablando de usted, ¿por qué tanta formalidad?- las risas de sus compañeros de clase no se hicieron esperar pero callaron con solo una mirada de advertencia de la educadora- por favor llameme Sirius

-how do you breathe ....why don't you cry....

-Ponga atencion señor Black esto vendra en el examen- sabia que si le preguntaba algo del repaso lo haria rapido y sin problemas asi que se dirigio al siguiente que aun estaba distraido baboseando con cierta peliroja que tenia enfrente- Señor Potter- este no respondioen cambio seguia cantando

-"i don't need to take revenge...'cos they're coming for you..

- señor Potter despiertte-

-Si profesora??- lo dijo como si nada como si no estuvieran a punto de regañarle

-Me podria decir como trasformar a una persona en el animal de eleccion??- esto si que no se lo sabia casi estaba seguro que ese era el tema de hoy pero como habia puesto nadita de atencion lo mismo supo responder: nada - no?? vendra pasado mañana a hablar conmigo señor Potter- la campana sono dando por terminada esa clase- Bien el resto de ustedes espero sus tareas el lunes por la mañana. Ani salio muy tranquila del salon como si no hubiese escuchado toda la cantaleta de James o como si no hubiera captado la indirecta

-¿cómo es posible? todavia no llevamos ni un mes en el colegio y ya tengo que hablar con McGonagall- se quejaba James mientras los cuatro tras un largo dia de clases entraban en la sala comun

-tienes que admitirlo – comentaba Sirius- de todas tus admiradoras McGonagall es la numero uno siempre busca un pretexto para tenerte en su oficina- a la burla rieron todos menos James

-oh callate bocon- y le metio un golpe en la nuca a su amigo

-hey chicos habra una salida a Hogsmade en septiembre- dijo muy emocionado Peter saliendo a brincos entre la multitud de chicos de tercero que se arremolinaban al pizarron de avisos

-Remus ilustrame – comenzo Sirius ese dia tenia un humor que nadie se lo quitaba- ¿por qué colagusano se sigue emocionando tanto por-una sallida a hogsmade cuando nosotros podemos ir ahí cuando queramos desde segundo? oô- el sarrcasmo en su voz lo notaron todos

-¿desde segundo?- una voz familiar interrogo a Sirius desde atrás de su respaldo- acaso conocen otros medios de ir al pueblo sin una excursion autorizada???

-Eehm... nosotros- remus no sabia que inventarle a Di.... que poco cuidado tenian

-Si, conocemos pasadizos- admitio con descaro Sirius – conocemos mejor que nadie el castillo

-ya veo entonces no te molestara mostrarme uno- Di paso por delante de Sirius y se sento en el asiento de enfrente Remus estaba a un lado y con muecas ponia cara de cirscunstancia

-intentas controlar mi vida??- reacciono un poco agresivo Sirius y es que desde que habian regresado a clases esos dos se la pasaban de pleito en pleito

-claro que no – le respondio ofendida- solo quiero saber como lo hacen- de verdad en esos momentos ella no tenia ganas de iniciar alguna pelea

-esta bien – dijo luego de pensarlo – cuando vayamos a hogsmade nos regresaremos por un pazadizo ¿de acuerdo?

-muy bien – le dijo se paro y depocito un tierno beso en los labios de sirius esperando limar asperesas con el - por cierto ¿han visto a Ani?- a la pregunta Remus se sintio incomodo y se revolvio en su asiento- desde que regresamos a clases ha estado muy rara

-a penas lo notas??? Ani es rara- le dijo sarcasticamente James que estaba a espaldas de Di

-vaya James dime invitaras a Lily a Hogsmade????- le cambio el tema

-tal vez, no lo se depende- le respondio

-de que?

-De si ella me echa o no otro vaso de jugo- lo decia con una mueca graciosa, una convinacion entre confusion y alegria

-Creeme en esta ocasión no lo hara- le aseguro – ademas aquí viene una oportunidad- y a tiros, jalones y empujones lo dejo justo en frente de donde salia Lily de entre la multitud que se arremolinaba en el pizarron ya antes mencionado

-Hola- saludo ella era imposible fingir que alguien que tenias a un palmo de distancia fingieras que no lo habias visto

-Lily ehm- titubeo en parte por que traia un grueso libro en manos que podria resultar un arma mortal en caso de que no le pareciera la proposicion en parte por que estaba nervioso, esa chica era la unica que lograba eso en James -yo..... Lily .......me ....

-Dime ¿qué te pasa?- le pegunto en el tono ya conocido de amabilidad pero habia algo de diversion en ver al fabuloso James Potter nervioso

-Yo....me preguntaba si....- comenzo si algo habia aprendido con ella era que nunca tenia que dar narda por sentado

-Si???- le ayudo le estaba deseperando entonces llego la ayuda

-¿quieresirconmigoahogsmade???- le pregunto tan rapido que ella no entendio y se le quedo viendo como si estuviera hablando en otro idioma (n/a: parece que se lo heredo a harry D)

-perdon???? no te entendi- le respodio esperando que el repitiera lo dicho pero solo puso una mueca de frustracion

-yo...solo...-comenzo

-James se pregunta si quieres salir con el a Hogsmade- la intromision de Sirius fue muy poco prudente pero de mucha ayuda la pregunta estaba en el aire solo faltaba que ella respondiera puesto que James despues de mandarle una mirada asecina a su amigo asintio rapidamente con la cabeza

-Con una condicion- le dijo- prometeme que no molestaras a nadie – los ojos de James brillaron por fin iba atener una cita con Lily Evans ¿qué importaba no molestar a Snivelus un tiempo? Despues arreglaria cuentas (claro sin que ella se diera cuenta)- al menos no cuando estes conmigo- le sonrio y se fue a donde estaba Di a la cual le susurro algo al oido y las dos subieron a la habitacion

-Y bien??- le pregunto Remus en el mismo instante en que James se sento o mas bien se dejo caer en un sillon - ¿qué te dijo?

-Alguien digame que esto no es un sueño- dio con melosa voz que casi hace que los chicos le pellizquen pero como sabien lo que era estar enamorado lo dejaron en paz

-Señores el cazador ha sido cazado-sentencio Remus com odiciendo "Elvis ha salido del edifico"

-Espero que a Lily le gusten los ciervos- termino de burlarse Sirius -por que acaba de capturar uno

El mes paso rapido casi ni lo sintieron y digo casi por que uno de los merodeadores estaba decirlo....un poco indispuesto al buen humor pero por fin llego el dia de la salida a hogsmade (n/a: ¿esta bien escrito?)fecha muy esperada por James y no mucho por Remus que se hubiera quedado en el castillo a no ser por que Jo le anexo a la salida que iba ha hacer con Peter a lo cual la rata no se mostraba muy entuciasta despues de todo ella habia sido al razon por la cual estaba ne la porra de hufflepuff en el partido del año pasado

ok ya se que esto empieza un poco flojo pero se compondra...lo prometo dejen comentarios p ..........gracias por leer mi fic .......por cierto la cancion si existe es de Robbie Williams "karma killer" deseo infirmarles que estaba bajo sus influjos cuando escribia este chap ok bueno una vez aclarado tod gracias por leer :D


	3. HogSmaDe

sugerencias comentarios tomatazos criticas todo lo q se les ocurra es bien recibido solo hagan click en donde dice GO y listo escribanme les agradesco que pierdan su tiempo en mi fic gracias. por todos sus comentarios de verdad que me alientan a seguir en esto gracias y ojala les guste... x cierto este chap es un poquitin meloso asi q porfa después de leerlo lvense los dientes por el sabor dulce q deja ok?

a respondiendo dudas::: si esto ya lo habia publicado en fanautores hatsa el cap 21 por eso aparecieron aca los 22 chap de sopeton jeje ok ahora si continuen:::....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo XXIII**

**Hogsmade**

El dia era perfecto o al menos eso decia James que veia todo resplandeciente ....naah el cielo estaba nublado,hacia un frio que anunciaba que el invierno se hacercaba y todo el camino a Hogsmade estaba encharcado ademas, los bancos de barro estaban mas rebosantes que en cualquier otra epoca del año pero para el chico enamorado el dia no podia ser mas perfecto

-"i was born you loving you baby"- los "aullidos" de James no dejaron dormir mucho al resto de sus compañeros a pesar de estar en la ducha y el resto aun en cama sus alaridos de dolor levantaron a Remus- "all i need is you"

-estas bien??? Que paso te caiste??- pregunto muy alarmado al entrar al baño y solo ver a James saliendo con una sonrisa mas grande que su cara y con una toalla amarrada a la cintura

-hoy es un dia – abrio las ventanas para dejar salir el vapor y aspiro el aire frio- perfecto- Remus solo se rio de su compañero que no notaba el terrible dia que hacia afuera

-lo que tu digas compañero- oô ..y salio con sonrisa ironica en el rostro

James tardo mucho mas en salir de ahí y se hubiera tardado mas si no hubiese sido por los constantes llamdos de Peter a que saliera,cuando por fin bajaron a la sala comun vieron a Ani y Di sentadas muy comodamente en las butacas Sirius pronto se despidio y se llevo a Di mientras que Remus salio sin decir palabra a nadie seguido de un apresurado Peter, era algo extraño ver a James y a Anbell en una misma habitacion aunque la chica hubiese tomado un libro para matar el tiempo, no es que se llevaran mal pero James no confiaba en ella y ella... bueno a ella no le importaba lo que pensara ese chico, pero en vista e que May no estaba cerca James empezo ha hablar

-Anabell ahm ¿podrias llamar a Lily?- trato de ser lo mas amable posible aunque le costaba mucho el no le perdonaria jamas lo que le habia echo a Remus

-bajara en unos instantes- le respondio metiendose en su lectura- ¿cómo esta Remus?- ella tenia mucha curiosidad por su "amigo" sabia perfectamente que el no le volveria a confiar nada pero de eso a dejarle de hablar completamente... eso si le dolia, James solto un bufido

-¿te importa mucho?- le dijo iriente el no hiba a tocar el tema pero ya que ella habia empezado que mejor que responderle – eres una embustera

-no todo es lo que parece- sabia que si esas palabras las hubiese dicho Remus le dolerian pero era James quien las decia asi que no les dio mucha importancia- hay mas de lo que se ve ha simple vista .........y tu mas que nadie deberia saberlo- la respuesta de Ani confundio a James – has me un favor y dile que lo extraño mucho que por favor me perdone y que de alguna manera intente comprenderme- dicho esto dejo su libro se paro tomo su capa y salio de la sala

-que le pasa??- se pregunto a si mismo una ves que estubo solo

-de todas las chicas Anabell es la unica que no he podido comprender- detrás de el una dulce voz muy familiar le dijo esas palabras, James volteo y se encontro con Lily lista para salir- con ella es diferente – le sonrio- no trates de comprenderla solo hazle caso

-vaya , nos vamos??- no estaba deacuerdo con lo que decia Lily pero no se iba a poner a discutir por algo que ella no podria comprender no por que fuera tonta si no porque no sabia el secreto de Remus

Lily aun no estaba muy convencida del cambio de James pero aun asi fueron juntos al pueblo y con el se diverttio muchisimo estaba conociendo una parte de James Potter que no creia existente era divertido, lindo y algunas veces hasta podia ser tierno y a pesar del frio el dia nublado los charcos y lo horrible del clima, el dia parecio tan perfecto a lado de ese chico cuando ya en la tarde decidieron hacer unan pausa en las tres escobas se encontraron con Sirius y Di que al parecer tambien habian decidido hacer una pausa pero ....estaban peleado

-¿cómo es posible que pienses eso?-le reclamaba Di la pelea era menos seria de lo que parecia a la distancia pero solo se dieron cuenta de eso sus amigos por que el resto de la gente pensaba que era un borlote lo que estaban armando, era solo otro de sus ya acostumbrados debates en voz "moderada"

-simple: no creo que sean epocas para meterse a la boca del lobo- le respondio un tanto enojado pero con un deje de broma oculto en la voz

-hola chicos ¿qué pasa?-les pregunto James se habian hacercado para tomar algo con ellos

-oh James a ver si logras que este cabeza dura entienda- le dijo desesperada Di – estabamos hablando de Frank ¿recuerdas a Frank no?

-Frank longbottom?? -Pregubnto Lily- el chico alto con cara redonda que salio hace como tres años??

-si ese-continuo Di- Sirius cree que esta loco por meterse de auror

-hay que aceptarlo eso es como ser voluntario suicida- se defendio Sirius-yo no digo que tenga algo de malo es muy loable lo q hace pero, ¿¿para q buscarse problemas???- siguió con una mueca indecisa-..... en esta epoca los problemas lo encuentran a uno- agrego con un poco de dolor en su tono de voz

-su novia Alice tambien esta estudiando para auror – contribuyo Lily- y yo creo que es muy valiente de su parte aun estando la situacion como esta-termino muy tajante, james pidio dos cervezas de matequilla, la puerta se abrio y entro anabell las chicas la llamaron para que se sentara con ellos muy a pesar de James que un estaba enfuruñado con ella

-bueno ya ¿¿ y todo esto a que salio??- pregunto James, pero mejor no lo hubiera hecho, Anabell tomo asiento en silencio

-estabamos hablando sobre nuestro futuro- le respondio Sirius, James casi se cae de la silla no habia hablado de eso con los chicos de alguna manera lograba evadir el tema pero ahora el habia sacado el tema a relucir, no por gusto claro pero ya lo habia hecho

-estas interesada en ser auror Di?- le pregunto Anabell sorprendida

-bueno creo que seria emocionante- respondio un tanto apenada

-ni lo pienses nunca dejaria que te separaras de mi tres años-Sirius le tomo la mano y le dio un beso

-que hay de ti James?-le pegunto Di, pero james estaba ocupado buscando desesperadamente algo que distrajera la conversacion y lo encontro fingiendose ineterado en cierta pareja de un rincon

-hey esa de aya no es May??- pregunto mirando a, si exacto May, que estaba sentada en una de las mesas del rincon con un chico corpulento con cara de tonto

-con quien esta??- pregunto Sirius

-creo que es Ernest Goyle- dijo Di- lo conocio el año pasado y se han mantenido en contacto

-vaya bien por ella- termino el tema Lily al parecer no le interesaba hablar de las relaciones amorosas de su amiga- en que estabamos?? a si ....y tu que Sirius?- le pregunto Liy- que piensas hacer despues de la escuela??

-bueno yo estaba pensando en trabajar en Gringotts creo que necesitan un poco de buen humor por alla- dijo muy alegre – ademas Harvey trabaja ahí y me dijo que si queria ya tenia el trabajo asegurado- tomo un poco de su cerveza y luego continuo- que hay de ti Lily?

-yo bueno me gustaria trabajar en el ministerio en algo relacionado con los muggles- se ruborizo un poco James la volteo a ver algo sorprendido y por primera vez desde que salio el tema hablo

-¿en serio?- pero no dijo algo inteligente (¬¬´)

-si bueno quisiera que los muggles comprendieran nuestro mundo, he tenido suficiente con Petunia pero aun asi creo que se puede hacer algo- Lily al parecer tenia bien claro lo que queria

-si quieres puedo hablar con mi prima Andromeda, ella trabaja en el ministerio y podria investigar algun trabajo disponible- le sugirio Sirius a lo que Lily solo asintio emocionada-aunque con tus notas no creo que tengas problemas para entrar donde tu desees

La puerta del local se abrio y llegaron los faltantes Remus, Peter y Jo rapidamente se unieron y participaron en la conversacion, que con maestria les resumio Sirius, aunque Remus se mostro muy renuente a acercarse a la mesa al ver que anabell tambien estaba ahí, Jo casi tuvo que arrastrarlo para que fuera con ellos...

-bueno es obvio que Remus trabajara en el departamento de regulacion de criaturas magicas- bromeo Sirius- lo trae en la sangre- los chicos rieron pero las chicas no entendieron la broma y anabell bajo la vista, al notar esto Sirius recupero la compostura y dijo- uhum .. ehh...chiste local

-pues mi primo dice que podria ser dependiente en su tienda- dijo Peter (n/a: no creeo que el tenga talento para otra cosa que no sea dependiente de algo o tapete de la entrada de mi cuarto)

-y de que es??- le pregunto Di

-algo de plantas –continuo Peter- en un callejon cerca del Diagon

-con que no sea en el callejon Knocturn todo esta bien – se burlo Jo y rieron ante la ocurrencia

-si claro- Peter mas bien estaba nervioso a la mencion de eso

-y tu Jo??- le pregunto Sirius

-yo?? cual es la prisa apenas voy en quinto-le respondio –

-que hay de ti Ani?? No nos lo haz dicho-la recordo Lily

anabell que habia estado muy callada parecio palidecer- Sanadora- respondio simplemente

-genial trabajaras en Sn Mungo- se alegro Di pero Anabell bajo la mirada y nego con la cabeza- ¿cómo q no???

-no sera en Sn Mungo ire a Saint Rose- habia algo raro en la voz a pesar de que intentaba oirse alegre no lo lograba del todo

-Saint Rose no esta en Paris??- pregutno confundido Peter

-¿qué haras en paris?- (00!!!) la noticia llego muy de repente Lily parecia que los chicos no estaban muy interesados en saber el futuro de ella exepto tal vez Remus

ella rio algo fuerte y luego dijo: aun no es nada seguro- puso una sonrisa que solo Remus supo que era mentira la conocia demasiado para no percatarse de eso tal vez May tambien lo hubiera notado pero no estaba ahí, almenos no con ellos

-bien espero que no te vayas, sn Mungo es muy bueno y bien podrias seguir en el pais- le animo Lily- no quisiera que te fueras

-Paris esta muy lejos – le apoyo Di - no quiero q te vayas

-ni yo- termino Lily

para sorpresa de todos Remus se paro repentinamente de la mesa no podia mas se disculpo torpemente y salio rapido de ahí una vez afuera camino unas calles pensando luego ya no pudo mas y se sento en una banca solo dijo una cosa pero mas para sus adentros......"ni yo"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus dejo a todos confundidos y a Jo con una expresion triste en el rostro pero pronto se despejo eso sacudiendo la cabeza como espantando las ideas

-¿qué le paso?- pregunto algo alegre, todos negaron con la cabeza o con gestos de confusion-......pero veo que todos aquí ya saben lo que quieren ser- como ya se acababa la visita al pueblo la paltica tenia que cerrarse- Ani sera sanadora, Remus en dpto. de criaturas magicas, - a esto Sirius reprimio una carcajada- Peter:dependiente, Sirius en Gringotts, Lily en un depto. con muggles, Phibie auror y James.... ¿james en .......?????- pero no logro terminar la temida pregunta

-y quien dijo que yo dejaria que mi chica se arriesgara asi??- pregunto en broma Sirius pero a Di eso le parecia mas serio

-y quien dijo que te pediria opinion?- le respondio Di

-seras auror?- le pregunto sorpendido y algo enojado- ¿es que quieres morir joven?

-no seas cobarde- esto le dolio a Sirius y esta vez si estaban peleando

-no es cobardia es prudencia puedes convatir a Voldemort de otras formas- le respondio, los chicos comenzaban a sentirse incomodos en medio de esa discusion asi que muy discretamente, bueno no tanto, se retiraron con tontas excusas y dejaron solos a la pareja con un pleito recien encendido y con la cuenta sin pagar (n/a: vaya gorrones!!!)

una vez afuera se separaron de nuevo Lily y James se fueron por su parte y Peter y Jo por otro lado a pesar de que el destino ers el mismo: Hogwarts, pero Jo y compañia fueron a los coches que estaban a disposición de los alumnos mientras que James y Lily prefirieron caminar, de alguna manera Jo logro perder a Peter justo antes de subir a uno de los coches entre la multitud que tambien ya se retiraba y busco a Remus no fue muy dificil encontrarlo lo hayo sentado en una banca mirando a la casa de los gritos

-veo que no soy la unica que quiere escapar de la gente- fue a su lado

- Jo ¿que haces aquí?- le pregutno no queria ser mal educado ya que lo habia visto no podia hacer menos que responder

-si quieres me voy – se paro y estaba a punto de irse cuando Remus le detuvo

-lo lamento no era mi intencion

-pierde cuidado- le respondio con una inmesa sonrisa- se puede saber por que saliste asi? – habia vuelto a tomar asiento y Remus solo bajo la mirada- ¿Es por Ani cierto?

-¿se nota tanto??

-se notaria menos si no hubieses salido asi- ella solo sonrio mas y le dijo- ademas hay dos cosas que los hombres no pueden ocultar: que estan borrachos y que estan enamorados, y tu solo tomaste una cerveza asi que eso nos deja una opcion- Remus rio un poco ante el ingenio de la chica

-vaya que eres perspicas

-sip .....– pero extrañamente su voz sono menos alegre al preguntar:: - ¿¿te corresponde??

-no – le dijo muy ensimismado-.... ¿por que veniste aquí?

-yo solo trataba de sacar ideas tontas de mi mente- rio nerviosa y evadio la mirada de Remus- y ....te estaba buscando

-mal de amores?- le pregunto suspicas, ella solo asintio aun con una sonrisa optimista de esas que das aunque estes triste por dentro- ¿el lo sabe?- ella nego con la cabeza y lucho increiblemente para que las lagrimas no saltaran de sus ojos-¿por q no se lo dices?

-tiene a alguien mas en mente- le respondio simplemente y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos una gruesa gota cayo por su mejilla

-tranquila ademas tu tienes tus admiradores,..... el se lo pierde- le trato de consolar y ella rio ironicamente

-admiradores?? Como quien??

-Peter por ejemplo- sabia que Peter lo mataria cuando se enterara pero aun asi habia que sacarle lo mejor a la situacion, ella solto un largo suspiro

-dime Remus- Jo hablo despues de un rato de confortable silencio- ¿por qué el amor es tan injusto con las personas enamoradas?- mas bien lo preguntaba al viento por que miraba a un punto inexistente detrás de el

-¿¿por que lo dices??- sabia perfectamete por que lo decia pero no queria darle la razon solo la deprimiria a pesar de la sonrisa que aun tenia en el rostro

-por que gustamos a quien no queremos y amamos a quien no debemos- al mencionar las ultimas palabras se le quedo mirando significativamente a Remus que se sintio repentinamente inmcomodo, ella se acerco un poco al chico q intentaba consolarle sabia q talvez no le corresponderia pero aun asi nada perdia conintentar..estaba muy cerca el podia ver una lagrima colgando de sus pestañas...el olor a hierbabuena hizo q a su cabeza llegara la imagen de Anabell y se retiro un poco

-Anabell ocupa mucho espacio en tu mente- dijo triste pero resignada Jo, limpio sus ojos y se paro de ahí como si nada hubiese pasado muy aperas de q estaba conteniéndose una ganas inmensas de llorar y gritar tanto como sus pulmones la dejaran...pero siendo como ella era solo dijo:: vienes o te quedas???

-me quedo gracias- le respondio...... le habia desconcertado lo sucedido fueron tantas cosas, Ani, Jo , en conclusión la vida q queria pensar un rato

Remus solo vio como se encontraba calle abajo con Peter y desaparecian entre el gentio de alumnos q volvían al colegio

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-y bien Potter tu que tienes planeado??- le pregunto Lily a su acompañante, iban caminando entre todo el barrro pero no importaba despues de todo ya estaban sucios de toda la mañana pasear por el mismo

-mira!! habra una fiesta de Samauhin en el pueblo- evadio el tema llamando la atencion de Lily a un cartel que habia pegado en uno de los postes a la salida de Hogsmade, lo cual dio resultado y siguieron habalnmdo de lo maravilloso que seria estar ahí para disfrutarlo, pues era una fiesta tradicional que pocas veces se veia en estos tiempos James le explicaba con pelos y selñales de que trataba pero cuando el tema se acabo Lily insistio en el tema anterior esa chica si que tenia memoria

-y que piensas hacer??- le pregunto una ves mas

-quitarme esta ropa enlodada e ir a dormir en cuanto lleguemos- le respondio evasivamente sabia perfectamente que no le preguntaba por lo que iba ha hacer llegando al colegio si no a que iba ha hacer con su vida

-que gracioso, me refiero a que carrera elegiras ¿en que piensas trabajar?- le pregunto Lily. Ella como expectador de la vida de James sabia perfectamente que ese chico tomaba todas las materias posibles y que en cada una era tan bueno como en la mejor y que decir del Quidittch habia rumores de que podria ser profesional y que equipos de talla mundial le buscaban pero no habia nada confirmado

-bueno yo- titubeo un poco y solto un largo suspiro - no lo se Lily no se que voy ha hacer cuando salga- estas palabras no las habia dicho a nadie ni a sus amigos era dificil aceptarlo (n/a: quien dijo que le fue facil decidir su vida???)

-estas bromeando no? (00!!!)- James cabizbajo solo nego con un movimiento lento. Lily no se creia eso ... el "perfecto" James Potter no sabia que hacer con su vida??? Eso era nuevo esto le abrio otra perspectiva a Lily sobre el buscador de Gryffindor, nunca hubiera creido que siendo tan bueno en tantas cosas aun no supiera que hiba ha hacer- pero si tu podrias ser jugador profesional o trabajar en el ministerio en el puesto que desees hasta con el dinero que tienes podrias habrir tiendas o trabajar en Grigotts o hacer lo que quisieras –

-ese es el problema- le respondio ya habian llegado al castillo y James le pidio que se sentara en una de las bancas que habia en los jardines- no se que es lo que quiero

-¿qué? pero tienes tantas opciones- le animo Lily pero esto mas bien no hizo si no deprimir mas a James

-y eso es presisamente lo que lo hace mas dificil- le respondio- soy bueno ....pero no se...... creo... que aun no he encontrado mi vocasion de eso mismo hable con McGonagall cuando me llamo a sudespacho - Lily comprendio de pronto James no lo tenia todo controlado como lo hacia aparecer al mundo tambien tenia sus problemas y tambien le preocupaban cosas... no era tan simple como dava a ver

-no te preocupes aun te queda todo el año para decidir- Lily sabia que conseguiria nada mortificando al pobre chico asi que decidio dejar el tema por la paz – se hace tarde regresemos a la sala comun quieres?- encaminados a la torre seguian platicando pero ya no de las profesiones si no de cosas mas alegres James se dio cuenta que si no alardeaba de mas tambien podia hablar de Quidittch con ella y se quedaron sentados en la sala hasta muy entrada la noche

-bien gracias por la velada Potter pero ya me tengo que ir estoy muy cansada- le dijo se paro y para sorpresa de James le dio un beso en la mejilla pero un beso al fin, lo cual el la paro amablemente por el brazo y se quedaron viendo cerca muy cerca....

-vaya ¿qué les parece? No se han matado aun – se burlo Sirius

Remus, Peter, Phibie, May y Sirius acababan de legar a la sala comun al parecer estaban vagando por el castillo y habian llegado justo para ver a James y Lily en una situacionn un poco comprometedora

-como ya les habia dicho:::: UU o se matan o se casan – May tambien hacia burla pero mas bien estaba feliz de que por fin se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba entre ellos- te lo advierto Lily yo quiero ser dama de honor en la boda entendido?- Lily no sabia que decir solo habia sido ... ¿qué habia sido? No habia sido un beso .. ellos lo habian interrupido , lo que aya sido o mas bien pudo ser y ya la estaban casando con James

-bueno ya estubo bien ¿no? dejemos tranquilos a los tortolos y cada quien a sus asuntos- intervino Remus, no pusieron objecion y cada uno fue a sus habitaciones despidiendose como se deben de respectiva gente dejando nuevamente a James y Lily solos y ella roja como su cabello

-que te pasa??- le pregunto pero ya sabia la respuesta solo que siendo mujer le gustaba escucharlo

-que me estoy enamorando- ella solo sonrio y deritio el corazon de James

-de seguro ahora querras que te bese ¿no?- la voz dulce habia desaparecido y volvia a ser la voz de suficiencia que tanto desafiaba a James

-yo no le he dicho has sido tu- se acerco le tomo por la citura y a ella parecio que le recorrio un escalofrio

-crees que por que me has contado algunos secretos ya tengo que caer a tus pies??- ella parecia que queria enojarse pero los ojos de James la tranquilizaban con una simmple mirada

-eres la primera que lo sabe- le respondio su intencion no era alterarla pero ella estaba nerviosa y eso se notaba

-y con eso intentas hacerme sentir que??? ¿¿¿¿especial??- finjia enojo y exasperacion la misma actitud que todos los años pasados habia dado a mostrar cuando el estaba cerca

-no es necesario - le susurro al oido - ya lo eres- lentamente se fue hacercando mas pero ella parecio que de repente le quito el control a las hormonas y dejo en accion a las neuronas asi que se retiro bruscamente de el

-eres un adulador –la voz que tantas veces habia usado para insultarlo y decirle unas cuantas verdades volvia a salir hacia meses que no la escuchaba- egocentrico, un caprichoso- al separarse rompio el encanto en el cual estaba James......solo viendo sus ojos y sus labios pero el ya estaba cansado de escuchar siempre los mismos insultos de ella –un Malandrin, un abusivo-james se canso de escucharla asi que hizo lo unico que se ocurrio para callarla...la beso, ella se sorprendio pero no puso mucha resistencia despues de provar sus labios una y otra vez ella se separo y le dijo- eres un mamarracho – al ver que ella seguia empeñada en segirlo insultando la volvio a besar parecia que lily habia entendido el juego y entre beso y beso le decia: un bribonsuelo...galancete....tenorio de quinta.....presumido..petulante....y ...y

-¿se te acabaron los insultos?- james estaba realemnte muy divertido y complacido por fin despues de tantos años habia logrado besarla

-y .....y ...una molestia necesaria- termino por fin

-descansa Lily- le dio un ultimo beso (n/a: ultimo de la noche ) y la dejo medio embriagada de la escencia del momento mientras el se hiba retirando con su sonrisa tan caracteristica y esos ojos cautivadores

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien aqui lo dejamos se daran cuenta que a ninguno de los personajes les e puesto al frase "¿¿quieres ser mi novia??" me parece algo meloso y en este fic no leeran cosas asi al menos no a mi gusto y mucho menos de personajes que yo respete ¿ok? (tal vez podriamos escucharlo de Peter ...no es mi favorito saben)

Porfa dejenme comentarios gracias a todos


	4. Samahuin

Una aclaracion antes de comenzar :::::::::el Samauhin, fue (o es,.. no se si aun se celebre) una fiesta celtica que significa "fin del verano" que curiosamente se celebraba el mismo dia que en Mexico celebramos el dia de muertos y muy proximo a el Halloween de U.K. y U.S.A. (Ya ven una que tiene mucho tiempo libre y se pone a investigar curiosidades D) donde tambien se pensaba que era una noche propicia para la coneccion de los dos mundos: el de los vivvos con el inframundo de los muertos ¿curioso no? Coincidencia???? ..yo .no lo creo hay magia esa noche ....si no alguien expliqueme ¿¿¿¿como es que tradiciones milenarias de mas de dos pueblos que nisiquiera sabian mutuamente que existian celebran casi lo mismo (con diferente enfoque) alrededor de las mismas fechas fechas????... bueno una vez aclarado esto los dejo pa' que lo disfruten y si alguno quiere conversar conmigo del tema escribanme y continuamos con esto ok??'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo XXIV**

**Samauhin**

Los dias pasaban y a pesar de que James y Lily no decian nada oficial toda la escuela ya sabia que el gran cazador habia sido cazado se podian ver chicas como de luto por todo el castillo y a Lily le tocaron las miradas asmenazadoras del club de fans no oficial de James, sobre todo de parte de Ginger.

Por suerte el pleito entre Sirius y Di no duro mucho y el chico cumplio con su promesa de enseñarle otras maneras de llegar al pueblo, Peter se mataba horas en la biblioteca no se sabia exactamente si era por los E.X.T.A.S.I.S o por que ahí estaba Jo, Remus mas que nunca estaba muy serio las unicas veces que se le podia ver sonriendo era cuando estaban planeando que hacer la proxima luna llena que por cierto fue una semana antes de la fiesta de Samahuin y los chicos ya estaban listos para dar el siguiente paso ya no se quedarian en la cercanias de la casa de los gritos esta vez irian mas lejos saldrian al pueblo y rondarian por ahí asustando a la gante Remus luego decia que era muy peligroso pero los chicos lo persuadian de lo contrario pero lo que realmente ocupaba su mente era otra cosa o mejor dicho persona no podia evitarlo al noche anterior se habia tranformado una vez mas en lobo y esono hacia mas que torturarlo a pesar de que se repetia que aun tenia a sus amigos con el pero auna si alguien seguia acupando demasiado espacio en sus pensamientos...

-que les parece si vamos a Hogsmade para el Samauhin habra una fiesta y todo el rollo- propuso James ese chico no podia estar se quieto ni una semana

-de acuerdo pero sin las chicas ¿esta bien James?- le advirtio Sirius no era que no le gustara pasar tiempo con ellas pero de alguna manera la divercion era diferente si ellas estaban cerca

-muy bien- James estaba mas alegre ultimamente y todos sabian exactamente por que – tu que dices Remus?? -Como habia dicho nada en todo el dia trato de meterlo en la conversacion

-a h?– estaba distraido- si lo que tu digas James

-oye no me estabas prestando atencion- se quejo -¿qué te pasa Remus?

-nada me disculpan tengo que ir con la profesora Rice olvide preguntarle algo- mintio y se fue por donde habian llegado

-¿a este que le pasa?- se pregunto Peter

-el amor Pet nada mas que el amor-se lamento Sirius- o deberia decir el mal de amor

-maldigo la hora en que Lunatico conocio a Miles- James sabia cuanto le afectaba el hecho de que alguien le rechazara continuamente tenian que recordarle que no impotaba su condicion que quien lo quisiera y valorara lo aceptaria pero eso le estaba lastimando

-bueno por ahora no podemos hacer nada- en el comedor sirius ya se atiborraba la boca con la comida dispuesta pa ellos- egntogncfes igefmos agh hofgsfmagdeh??

-claro – Peter se emociono por alguna razon le gustaba mucho el pueblo

-asi q estan planeando algo- una repulsiva voz grasinta hablo de atrás de los chicos

-saca tu asquerosa nariz grasienta de nuestros asuntos- le advirtió lentamente James

-q me haras Potty??? Acusarme con tu prefecta sangre sucia??? No me asustas- le dijo esto para molestarlo y los chicos lo sabian pero James no se intimidaba fácilmente asi q busco con la mirada peligros potenciales (prefectos, profesores y Flich) y después de eso saco su varita y dijo

-_caeculus_(1) _-_ hizo un extraño movimiento con la varita y Snape de repente parecio perder el control de si

-que me has hecho???- habia miedo en su voz y James lo disfrutaba

-vamonos chicos- susurro James y con sigilo se retiraron antesq algun profesor llegara pero no llego algun profesor si no Lily

-que me has hecho potter???... me las pagaras- Snape se movia de un lado a otro como si no pudiera ver alzando los brazos haciendolo parecer un zombie torpe

-Potter??- susurro lily y con toda la autoridad q le conferia ser prefecta le dijo- q le has hecho??? Y yo q pense q estabas cambiando- solto un bufido como si acabara de decir un absurdo- devuélvelo inmediatamente a la normalidad- le ordeno

-el comenzo- se defendio como si fuera un niño pequeño excusándose con su madre

-me importa un bledo quien comenzo de esto se enterara la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Barret- le grito Lily, James iba siendo jalado por Sirius q estaba diciéndole q no era buena idea q lo atraparan en ese momento asi q casi a rastaras se lo llevo hasta los patios donde se quedaron un rato hasta q la profesora McGonagall fue en su búsqueda para informarle q tenia 3 semanas de castigo con la profesora Rice pero dejemos a ese chico con su propios problemas y vayamos a otros lares..........

Remus no tenia nada que preguntarle la profesora Rice solo queria evitar que lso chicos le pregutaran una vez mas el motivo de su humor asi que solo se quedo en un rincon de la sala comuncuando alguien entro era Di, Remus casi la saluda siendo su amiga tal vez ella podria ser de mas ayuda que los chicos no era que no les tuviera confianza si no que en cuestion de amores ninguno era un doctor corazon, pero vio que no estaba sola Anabell estaba con ella

-hola Remus- le saludo Di el solo alzo la vista y le sonrio abiertamente

-hola Di- no habia mucha alegria en su voz, Ani noto que no tenia ganas de hablar con ella asi que solo siguio su camino a la habitacion sin preocuparse por inventar alguna excusa depues de todo era remus quien no queria hablar con ella, el solo la vio con unos ojos muy trites retirarse sin siquiera podir oir su voz- vienes de la biblioteca??-le pregunto al ver ellibro q traia

-si estamos lideando con un trabajo de astronomia-admitio algo cansada-¿por qué no hablas con ella??- le pregunto Phibie al notar la actitud de su amigo

-esto no tiene solucion- sentencio – ella no me quiere-

-¿ella te lo dijo?- le pregunto confundida- por lo que yo se eres tu quien no quiere hablar

-bueno no me lo dijo pero me lo dio a entender.... ademas ella me engaño- lo ultimo lo dijo aun un poco enojado

-¿te engaño? ¿de que manera?- esta parte no la comprendio, Anabell solo habia dicho que lo habia rechazado aunque no le dijo el por que pero ella sabia que Ani no tenia a nadie mas asi que no le encontro sentido a o dicho por remus

-olvidalo ...... fui un tonto al pensar que tendriamos una oportunidad - estaba realmente dipuesto a contarle lo sucedido pero eso significaba enterarla de su condicion y por ahora no estaba de humor para eso-

-oye a donde fueron el miércoles pasado???-le cambio el tema al ver su poca disposición

-el...el miércoles??- sabia pewrfectamente a donde habian ido el miércoles a la casa de los gritos habian salido un rato al pueblo y espantado a unas cuantas personas todo eso transformados en animales

-si el miércoles fui a buscar a Sirius para hablar con el pero no lo encontra y luego Lily me dijo que no hiciste la ronda nocturna con ella- le respondio como esperando una buena excusa

-ehm yo la verdad es que sirius no se sentia bien...tal vez comio de mas, ya sabes y pasamos la noche en la enfermaria –mintio era peligroso que ellas comenzaran a preguntar por sus ausencias asi que rapidamente trato de desviar la etencion- el libro es de astronomia?- le pregunto por el libro que llevaba consigo

-oh esto ....no mmmmas bien............mmmmmm... es un libro muggle, "la maldicion de Plata"—le dijo muy emocionada tal vez el no supiera sobre el tema pero para ella resultaba muy entretenido

-suena interesante ¿de que trata?- el titulo sonaba insitador y conociendo la imaginacion muggle podria ser un tanto exagerado

-es sobre un bosque infestado de hombres-lobo que su unico fin en la vida es contajiar al pueblo entero- le respondio , remus sintio un nudo en su estomago el tema era algo peligrosopara el y puso una cara algo extraña que mas bien era nerviosismo pero que Di interpreto como si le estuviera pidiendo una explicacion- si lo se suena un poco exagerado pero los muggles son asi, yo en lo personal no creo que los licantropos sean asi o que disfruten mordiendo a la gente- agrego con una gran sonrisa en la cara

-eso crees??- le pregunto intrigado era una buena manera de saber como reaccionaria ella ante una noticia como que el era uno de esos

-bueno si –se notaba algo apenada- honestamente no creo que un licantropo sea un peligro para nadie , esceptuando claro las noches de luna llena-continuo- ¿no me digas que tu eres .... bueno ¿discriminas a los hombre lobo solo por serlo?? Seguro que ellos no lo eligieron- estaba un poco enojada pues el no habia dicho gran cosa y tal vez pensara que era una tonta por pensar que gente asipodria ser digna de confianza

esto le causo una risa incotrolable a Remus es decir el un licantropo adolecente siendo intolerante con los de su clase eso si que debia ser una broma- no claro que no –rio aun mas- yo no tengo nada en contra de los ... licantropos –le respondio ya estaba mas alegre asi que decidio continuar con la conversacion

-que bien por un momento crei que eras intolerantea los licantropos- ella rio aliviada despues de todo su amigo no era mala persona

-asi que no te importaria ser amiga de un hombre-lobo??- le pregunto

-no te niego que seria algo estraño pero creo que con el tiempo me acostumbraria y......... hablando de tiempo cuanto mas van ha estar enojados tu y Ani???- ella no queria dejar de lado el motivo por el cual se le habia acercado : sacarle informacion sobre ani – ella de verdad te extraña- termino

-no quiero hablar de eso- le dijo muy serio un cambio radical a la alegria que sentia hace tan solo tres segundos atrass, asiq ue se paro del sillon y se fue a su habitacion, dejando a Phibie con la duda

Los dias pasaban lentamente para algunos aunque para James no el tiempo se le hacias tan poco y habia tantas cosas que queria hacer que el dia no le rendia habia ganado el primer partido contra Slytherin por mas de 200 puntos este año si cumpliria su promesa y no permitiria que se hacercaran siquiera a una pocision desente en la tabla, Sirius se peleaba constantemente son Di pero eran tontas peleas sin sentido que se arreglaban en dos dias a lo mas, Peter perseguia a la pobre de Jo por todo el castillo pero ella ni lo pelaba cosa que por supuesto no entendia Peter y es que el no entendia indirectas y remus bueno el aun no sabia ni que pasaba consigo mismo, asi llegamos al dia de nuestro interesa el 31 de octubre o mejor dicho la noche del 31 cuando los chicos saldrian de farra como decia sirius "it´s just a Men´s nigth and all go feeling rigth it´s just a Men´s nigth a one of nigth"...

-Peter sera mas facil si tu te trasformas y vas al pasadizo – le decia James ya listos los cuatro para salir a la fiesta de Samauhin al pueblo- ya no cabemos los cuatro debajo de la capa

-bien, bien los espero alla- dijo Peter antes de trasformarse en una asquerosa ruin indigan repulsiva..uhum uhmmm.. perdon me deje ...en una rata y salio por la puerta bordeando las paredes

-bien ahora nosotros – dio Sirius- James ¿llevas el mapa?- los tres ya estaban bajo la capa y si alguien hubiese entrado en ese momento no habria visto a nadie

-prometo solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- James reviso por cuarta vez esa noche al mapa antes de salir- bien no hay nadie flinch esta en la torre oeste y la gata en las mazmorras- una vez comunicado el mensaje se pusieron en marcha y salieron del cuarto

Corrieron con suerte nadie estaba cerca y pudioeron llegar a pasadizo sin problemas aunque Remus estaba muy renuente lo convencieron para que se estuviera coin ellos almenos hasta media noche y que despues si aun no se lograba divertir regresarian al colegio salieron por zonko (n/a: no creo que todos lo pasadizos llegen a honeyduke o a la casa de los gritos asi que aquí hay otra opcion ¿ok?) y se dieron cuenta que todo el pueblo estab adornado con motivos fetiveles multicolor en todas partes se escuchaban ridsas de la gente que se divertia pero enronces se percataron de algo la fiestas que se celebraba era de disfraces todos tenian su rostro oculto ya sea tras una simple mascara o todo un disfras de alguna creatura magica si que asiendo gala de su ingenio y su buen uso de la varita cada uno decidio disfrazarse del animal en el cual se trasformaba no fue difil sobre todo por que los avitamentos se encontraban a la mano..... dejaron el el pazadizo la capa y salieron... las chispas de colores estabn en el ambiente y todos reian parecia que nadie se acordaba que le mundo magico estaba en guerra o tal vez no querian recordarlo

Asi que los chicos siendo jovenes e ireflexivos no pensaron ni un segundo mas y salieron en busqueda de diversion la encontraron rapido molestando a un grupo de personass a los cuales les lanzaron tres bombas fetidas de repente remus parecio como si alguien lo hubiese tirado un valde de agua fria en la cabeza en uno de los aparadores vio el reflejo de las mesas donde estaba la comida pero no le importo la comida, contrario a Sirius que fue lo primero que vio, le intereso mas el reflejo de una chica bajita disfrasada de Dirada ( n/a: un espiritu del bosque para aquellos que quieran informacion pueden visitar la pagian ¿ok? continuemos)con una tunica verde y una mascara con los caracteristicos rasgos finos de los espiritus ella parecio notar la mirada de Remus por que volteo casi instantaneamente como si lo estuviera esperandole sonrio

-luego...luego los alcanzo- les dio de pretexto a los chicos y sin esperar respuesta o confirmacion de que lo habian escuchado camino torpemente siguiendo el reflejo de la chica a travez de los cristales sin atreverser abuscarla en persona, parecio como si estuviera bajo algun hechizo y tal vez lo estaba pero eso no le importaba

-ho...hola- taratamudeo en su saludo lo cual hizo que la chica riera, al hacercarse a ella puso notar un ligero olor a yerbabuena era tan agradable....le recordaba a alguien solo que no sabia a quien....estaban uno al lado del otro y a pesar de eso hablaban por el reflejo no se miraban directamente se detuvieron en un aparador que mostraba diferentes libros de magia

-hola ¿te diviertes??- ella comenzo la platica parecia tan atractivo ese chico vestido con un tunica gris y su anitifaz de lobo era un disfras sencillo pero encantador la unica parte de su rostro que se podia ver era la boca y barbilla pero era suficiente

-ahora si- se sorpendio a si mismo, esas frases eran del repertorio de Sirius y James no de el- como te llamas???- le respondio por el reflejo

-que nombre te gusta para mi??- le respondio, la chica acentuando su misterio

-Aparensa (n/a: reflejo en italiano)- le dijo, ella le sonrio y asintio con la cabeza en un movimiento lijero y encatador

Remus converso con ella toda la noche solo por el reflejo era algo majico y encantador aunque tambien intento recordar ese aroma tan peculiar, jamas penso que una conversacionasi pudiese ser existente pero era misteriosa y sencilla ademas de muy divertida asi que no busco mas compañera en toda la a Sirius que en el corazon de la fiesta se divertia con toda la chica que tenia cerca despues de todo hacia poco que se habia peleado con Di (de nuevo) y tenia ganas de divertirse, pero pronto una chca disfrazada de Bansheee le saco a bailar una alegre cancion y se dio cuenta que era mas divertida que todas las otras superficiales y tontas con las que habia estado en la noche y se divertio el resto de la noche con ella que no era mucho pues ya eran la once treinta y si remus no se estaba divertiendo tendrian que regresar al castillo temprano

-oye chica Banshee- asi le habia llamado toda la noche- ¿tienes compromiso???

ella se ruborizo un poco pero luego le dijo- me pele con el compromiso- y sonrio mientras bailaban uan cancion de Aventis (n/a: el grupo de moda en este fic ¿ok?) "Do nothing 'till you hear from me" bastante movida

-te comprendo ultimamente no he estado bien con mi chica- a Sirius le parecio una genial idea hablar de sus problemas con una perfecta extraña que tal vez jamas volveria a ver asi que se desahogo con ella a pesar de la voz dentro de el que decias "no es prudente contar tus cosas a un extraño"

Peter seguia bagando por las calles del pueblo sin encontrar compañía pues James se habia quedado trabado con una linda chica/hada con la que choco despues de que trataba de ayudar a Peter a salir de debajo de una mesa ¿qué hacia ahí?? No pregunten solo digamos que el no era muy bueno con sus pies

-lo lamento- se disculpo James al tirar a una linda hada traia una tunica azul con trasparencias y brillo bien conjuntado con su antifaz teatral que ocultaba la parte superior de la cara de la chica ella solo le sonrio desde el suelo, y el le tendio la mano amablemente pero por alguna razon ella le recordaba mucho a Lily sobre todo por el olor a sandalo que emanaba la chica a pesar de q su cabello era negro

-¿cómo te llamas?- le pregunto ella

-puedes llamarme cornamenta- no tenia intenciones de que se supiera que James Potter habia estado por ahí cuando se supone deberia estar en cama o minimo en el castillo

-eres un merodeador- se le escapo a ella en un murmullo a lo cual pronto se arrepentio pues tapo su boca como si de ella hubiese salido informacion secreta

-¿eres de howgarts?- el se sorprendio no sabia de nadie mas que se supiera escapár del castillo por las noches- bien creo que no deberias estar aquí

-pues tu no estas presisamente haciendo los deberes- le respondio con ironia

-tienes razon te parece si bailamos un rato- le invito tendiendole galantemente la mano y asiendo caso omiso de los constantesa piques de culpa que le recordaba que tenia a Lily aunq pensaba en la pelea de la tarde y eso se aminoraba

habia estado toda la noche llena de magia y ninguno podia resistirse a ella excepto claro peter que se regreso al castillo por no encontrar nada en que entretenerse aunque Remus no, el no queria irse

-Aparensa cual es tu nombre??- le pregunto Remus a la Driada tan linda que tenia a un lado suyo

-¿¿eso tiene mucha importancia??- cuestiono y luego cambio el tema - ¿por qué el disfraz?

-a veces me siento como un lobo- le respndio y en parte era verda cada luna llena se sentisa como un lobo por que cada luna llena era un lobo- te gusta??

-claro- ella parecia sincera en sus respuestas tal vez por eso evadia las importantes- mi mejor amigo a veces es todo un lobo- rio amargamente para si

estubieron largo rato bailando pero por otro lado habia algien mas de la escuela aguien que no estaba presisamente de furtivo

-una fiesta muy tradicional ¿no minerva?-El Samauhin los disfrutaban todos los magos y brujas por igual buscando sus antorchas y bailando alrededor del la fogatacomo era una ceremonia pocas veces vista , habia muchos magos renombrados entre uno de ellos estaba Albus Dumbledore con una tunica de gala color purpura y su tradicional mascara de cara completa que a pesar de subrirle el anciano rostro dejaba escapar por debajo una larga barba plateada tan caracteristica de el

-no se si deberiamos estar qui Albus- le respondio su acompañante, la profesora McGonagall era muy nerviosa y recatada ademas de que se sentia fuera de lugar en las fiestas informales ella llevaba una tunica azul marino y un tradicional antifaz teatral que soatenia con un hechizo

-tranquilicese y por favor recuerde que estamos en todo nuestro derecho de descansar- el profesor realmente se estaba divirtiendo– lastima que los alumnos no pueden venir- la profesora alzo una ceja y le quedo viendo como si se estubviera volviendo loco

-por uqe lo dice??

-pues por que no vino mi pareja de baile : May Bocelli- al terminar esto solto una alegre carcada tal vez por su chiste o tal vez por la cara de desconcierto que puso la prfesora-vamos minerva animese vamos a bailar- intentando llevarla donde se divertia el resto de la gente un poco tieza al principio la profesora logro relajarse y divertirse un rato

cuando por fin dieron las Doce una voz resono por todo Hogsmade parecia que salia de todos lados y de ninguno como si miles de personas dijeran las mismas palabras al tiempo

-feliz Samauhin -decia una hombre- son las doce amigos mios y todos saben lo que eso significa-parecia como si estuviera anunciando algun evento sin presedentes- todos a la fogata

toda la gente obedecio regocijandose en su felicidad, James y Sirius antes ya habia pasado una noche ce esas antes despues de todo el era de familia de constumbres muy arraigadas a si que sus padres aun celebraban las fiestas al estilo tradicional asi que sigui aa la multitud y noto que algunos llevaban antorchas sin encender

-cada uno tome el fuego pasra su hogar- fue la voz que hablo y todos hicieron caso para cuando las campanas del reloj dejaron el ultimo dongn en el aire todos comenzarona quitarse las mascaras y como dicen algunos "al pueblo que fueres has lo vieres" y eso exacto hicieron nuestros compañeros y sus respectivas acompañantes

Sirius, Remus y James por un momento perdieron de vista al Hada la banshee y la driada al tiempo que ellas se quitaron el antifaz y ansiaabn ver el rostro se esos amables caballeros ,pronto la espera termino y..

-tu???- dijeron el lobo, el perro, el ciervo, el hada, la banshee y la driada desde sus respctivas posiciones dispersadas alrededor de la fogata que ardia en el centro del pequeño pueblo aunque cada uno con diferente tono de voz...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

que les parecio??? Creeran que fui algo descuidada en la descripcion de algunas cositas en este capitulo pero creanme fue aproposito en el siguiente capitulo sabran por que....... disculpen que este capitulo sea tan largo pero es que originalmente eran dos y no quise satrurarlos con info asi que intente amontonarla con ciertoorden aquí D

(1). cegar en latin jeje acabo de descubrir q tengo un compendio de eso en mi casajeje no me pregunten q significa compendio por q nolo se ok??

ACLARACIONES::::::

Si a alguno le sono familiar la parte de Remus y Aparensa tal vez es por que hace poco fui al festival "cuento con la ciudad" aquí en Mexico (pa los españoles un festival de cuentacuentos...tengo entendido que es una profesion en su pais (si no es asi corrijanme por favor)....por cierto hubo una mujer española llamada Yolanda Saenz que me encanto) y hubo un cuento del señor Francisco de la Lama (mexicano) que me gusto y me inspiro esa parte de la historia lo menciono por que no quiero problemas solo tome prestada por un ratito la trama no a los personajes ¿ok?

DEJEN CRITICAS POHORFAHAVOHOR SIIIIIIII????? SONRISOTA .......BYE D


	5. Problemas y soluciones

Hola soy yo de nuevo con el capitulo 25 (que horror esto ya se esta poniendo pesado :S) no se preocupen pronto acabara la tortura....mientras tanto intenten soportarla D si?? Y dejen criticas ok?? Los dejo y buena lectura sone como Bob Ross Oô "felices trazos" P

n/a: pOR cIERTO lO pRIMERO sON uN cONJUNTO dE rUIDOS dE lA fIESTA nO sUPE cOMO pONERLOS y cONFUDIRLOS aL mISMO tIEMPO aSI qUE iNTENTEN cOMPRENDERME sI???

··.¸··. ··.¸··.··.¸··. ··.¸··.··.¸··. ··.¸··.

**TIEMPO ATRÁS** By

** PADFooT-BlaCK**

(q acaba de cumplir 18 lindas primaveras en su haber...felicitaciones a me )

**Capitulo XXV**

**Problemas y confesiones**

.............we no falling made it for me.....................................................sonido de la musica a todo lo que to get the......Jajaja..................cuidado ...................... feliz Samauhin.....................mantengan eso arriba ...................Fuego!! ........... ...... ... mama ..........que decia???.............no no no ....................es que no es eso...............and all i can do is try................ .............jejejeje...............¿qué dijo que?? ........ Como es podible?? .................we get all to make it aall...........................No..... espera.....platillos............................... jajaja ........No...... .......... esto esta delicioso...................... jejeje............ compermiso ......................... fijate por donde vas......vamos profesora ..........´cos we know there´s come to me......................baila conmigo.. ..............fuera mascaras.................jajajaja..................TUUUUUUUUUUU????

la fiesta continuaba pero algunos se habian quedado como petrificados al ver las caras que se ocultaban detrás de las mascaras ::

-como es uqe llegaste aquí??- james le preguntaba muy sorpeprendido a la chica que rapidamente le reconocio y el al instante tambien lo hizo

-YOO?? QUE HACES TU AQUÍ??- el ruido era tan fuerte la mezcla de todas las voces y musica casi no dejaban escuchar la "conversacion" pero para su desgracia alguien ademas de ellos estaba escuchando...

-POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE VENIAS?'- Sirius tenia los ojos como platos la sorpesa habia caido como un balde de agua fria y aun no salia de la sorpresa

-MIRA QUIEN HABLA ¿ACASO TU DIJISTE ALGO??- la chica estaba algo uindignada y a la vez algo divertida por la mueca tan comica que tenia sirius en el rostro

-vasta vasta Albus ...- se habia divertido toda la noche poero de repnte unos chicos llamaronla atencion de la profesora y no por como se estaban divirtiendo o por lo que estubieran haciendo mas bien por sus rostros.."¿es que ya los alucino??" se pregunto a si misma a unos cuantos metros estaban James y Sirius ..¿era posible eso? – albus- trato de llamar la atencion del risueño profesor- albus son James y Sirius???- le pégunto haciendole notar la presencia de aquellos dos peculiares muchachos

-Minerva tranquilicese los chicos estan en el colegio- le respondio restándole importancia

-COMO QUE QUE HAGO AQUÍ???- le regreso la pregunta estaban hablando en circulos (N/A:eso se puede??)

-James??- la banshee volteo de repentae al escuchar la voz del chico que tenia a sus espaldas

-Phibie?? – se seguia sorprendiendo ¿que faltaba? ¿que el director estubiera tambien ahí??

-Lily??- se sorprendio Sirius al ver la acvompañante de su amigo James párecia algo confundido y miraba para todos lados y entonces se dio cuenta...si klos profesores si estaban ahí y para coronar el momento estabn viendolos a El y a Sirius (no lo graban ver a las chicas por que las tapaba la fogata)

-Profesor Dumbledore- gritaba un hombre alto y calvo q falcilmente reconocieron como el profesor Barret

-Denvil q gusto q este por aca ¿se divierte?- le interrumpio rapido el diorector al saludar a su compañero de trabajo

-Sirius- le llamo la atencion sacandolo de sus pensamientos –Sirius Dumbledore esta aquí- le informo las chicas se sobre saltaron al escuchar esto pero como la accion es mas rapida que la palabra al escucharlo se volvieron a poner las mascaras, al menos eso hicieron Di y Lily las cuales ya estaban tomando camino a Honey Duke que era por donde habian venido pero los chicos rapido las jalaron

-de hecho no,.... he venido por q me han informado q varios chicos han salido del colegio sin autorización- Barret parecia q habia corrido una larga distancia y dijo esto apenas pudo recuperar aliento, la noticia parecio no hacer efecto en el director pero la profesora McGonagall reacciono rapido

-tenemosa que irnos- le regaño Lily a James que la tomo por la mano y la jalaba hacia el otro extremo de la calle justo para que la profesora no la viera- el director esta aquí y aun asi quieres quedarte ¿¿¿es q estas loco???

-ya lo se pero Zonko esta mas cerca- captando rapidamente lo que iontentaba hacer lo siguio y Di junto con Sirius hicieron lo mismo

-albus eran ellos- la profesora parecia perturbada y muy nerviosa- ire enseguida al castillo – no espero ni respuesta se convirtio en gato y salio a todo lo que daba su felino cuerpo direccion al castillo, extrañamente el profesor tenia una sonrisa en el rostro y con mucha calma tambien regresaba al castillo riendo por lo bajo y tarareando una canción, no sin antes excusarse con el profesor Barret- si me disculpas Denvil creo q tengo q atender asuntos en el colegio- paso por todo el pueblo con una tranquilidad que le caracterizaba encontrandose con varias parejas de jovenes a su paso pero sin fijase especialmente en ninguna

-que haces aquí??- le preguntaba Remus a Anabell habia tardado un poco en reaccionar no sabia como, enojarse sonreir alegrase de por fin pocer estar a su lado no sabia simplemente el cerebro parecia que se habia tomado unas vacaciones

-lo mismo que tu le respondio muy tranquila

-como llegaste a Hogsmade??- estaba mas sorprendido por que fuera ella que no se percato el lugar donde estaba hasta entonces

-vine con MAy, Phibie y Lily- ella estaba feliz no se sabia si por la fiesta o por una oportunidad de explicarle a Remus lo sucedido

-Ellas tambien estan aquí???- las sorpresas no terminaban y claro que no en ese momento pasaba el profesor Dumbledore ¿tarareando??? Parecia que el aun no los veia asi que Remus reacciono rapido- oh no!! Dumbledore, si nos ve aquí estamos expulsados- susurro y jalo a Ani a las afueras del pueblo

-ya se abra ido- le dijo increiblemente tyranquila Ani

-no espera si el esta aquí tal vez tambien los demas profesores no podemos regresar al pueblo- por un instante parecia que se habia olvidado de que no queria hablarle de lo que ella le habia hecho

-¿entonces como regresaremos??-la pregunta parecia tan simple como cuanto es dos mas dos pero la solucion era aun mas facil

-por la casa de los gritos-resolvio rapido tomandola de la mano y guiandola por camino a donde antes habia dicho

-pero- ella intento excusarse por lo que ella sabia esa casa estaba embrujada y existian en ella una serie de espiritus agresivos, sabia que los Gryffindors eran valientes pero Remus estaba loco si creia que seria cuerdo meterse ahí por la noche

-Ani si confias aunque sea un poco en mi no preguntes y sigueme-no se paro a mirarla solo la tomaba de la mano y seguia su camino , Ani sabia que no estaba presisamente en los mejores terminos con aquel licantropo asi que se callo todos los contras que pudo haber encontrado y lo siguio

··.¸··. ··.¸··.··.¸··. ··.¸··.··.¸··. ··.¸··.

-rapido Di- le apresuraba una vez en el pasadizo James que habia recojido la capa y la guardab de entre sus ropas ....la chica se quedaba atrás

-voy lo mas rapido que puedo ¿podrias dejar de apresurarme??-Di estaba amolesta ¿¿por que si ellos eran tan rapidos no se habian ido ya??

-tranquilo James mejor revisa el mapa- le sugirio Sirius al igual tenia la impresión de que McGonagall lo habia visto pero prefirio guardarse sus tribulaciones para el mismo, ya habian llegado al pasillo e hicieron un alto para que James revisara el mapa estaban de acuerdo en que ellas ya sabian demasiado pero no podian arriesgarse a que alguien mas los descubriera

-juro que mis intenciones no son buenas- dijo rapido James al tocar el mapa Lily se sorprendio al ver lo que resultaba de tan tonta frase y un pergamino viejo

-ya sabia que tenian algo como un mapa- Di parecia muy alegre y satisfecha de si al ver el mapa

-diablos- susurro James al ver el mapa y enseguido se puso a buscar algo bajo su tunica y dejo caer el mapa

-que??- sirius lo recogio – travesura realizada- al agacharse lo noto ...la gata de Flich los habia atrapado se quedo conjelado con el mapa el se sorprendio pero la gata actuo rapido y se adueño con sus patas del mapa por prudencia de que el gato no maullara para delatarlos se retiro lentamente dejando ahí el mapa dolia mucho desecerse de una propiedad tan util

James encontro lo uqe buscaba...... La capa, una luz se acercaba rapidamente por la esquina- flinch- mascullo Lily asustada- nos ha atrapado los pasos se escuchaban mas fuerte y la gata maullo con fuerza para dar su localizacion

-james la capa- le recordo Sirius, james y el intercambiaron una mirada rapida y lo decidieron amobos sin muchos miramientos casi aventaron a las chicas a un rincon y las cubrieron con la capa – en cuanto vean que no hay peligro vayan a la sala , no hagan ruido,no se separen y no se detengan-ellas no comprendian nada de lo que hacian ni decian James pronuncio estas palabras inclreiblemente rapido y claro pero no dijieron nada para evitar que Flinch corriera y se diera cuenta de algo mas

Dieron media vuelta y se encontraron de cara con la presencia del conserje mirandolos como regocijandose en su victoria y con esa sonrisa que sin necesidad de palbras decia "despidanse de Hogwarts", la señora norris lo miro maullo y el lentamente la retiro del pergamino que recogio y guardo en uno de sus bolsillos luego su gata salto a sus brazos y pareciera como si estuviera diciendole que no eran los unicos Sirius y James no lo pensaron dos veces y para darle un poco las de trabajo se hecaron a correr cada uno para un lado del pasillo , esto sorprendio a Flinch que creia ya tenerlos entre las manos solto a la gata, ella persigio a Sirius (N/A: jajajaja un gato persiguiendo a un gigantesco perro jeje me parecio gracioso) y Flich a James

··.¸··. ··.¸··.··.¸··. ··.¸··.··.¸··. ··.¸··.

-esto es tetrico- Ani y remus estaban en el corazon de la casa de los gritos el viento apenas y se colaba por unos huecos de las tablas y movia con cadencia espectral las rasgadas cortinas que pobremente decoraban el lugar

-tranquila no hay nada que te haga daño- le respondio "excepto yo"penso pero esa noche no habia luna llena asiq ue no supo presisanmente por que el comentario –ven por aca- le señalo el pasadizo que tan bien conocia, ella miro su alrededor a ecepcionde los golpes en la pared y los rasguños que parecian frescos la casa parecia estar en tortal normalidad asi que uniendo conceptos pregunto

-asi que aquí pasas cada luna llena??- la pregunta llego muy de golpe pero luego Remus comprendio con quien hablaba ella era una chica muy inteligente y despues de todo era facil hilar todos los hechos, asi que solo asintio

-aun me tienes miedo??- le pregutno caminando muy tranquilos por el tunel

-nunca te tuve miedo- le respondio el se sorprendio de la respuesta y ella lo noto- no tuvo nada que ver con eso – le dijo claramente

con la mirada el le pedia una explicacion y a la vez intentaba parecer como si no le creyera aunque en el fondo eso queria que todo se arreglara y que fuera un horrible mal entendido

-es mi pradre.... el jamas lo aceptaria..... por eso me enviara a Paris ...me dio a elegir- la voz se quebraba en algunos momentos pero sus ojos estaban muy tranquilos- o me dedicaba a la caza de licantropos o estudiaba con mi tia Jean du Vua para sanadora en Saint Rose- ella se detubo al ver que llegaban al final del tunel

-por que nome lo dijiste??- Remus no podia verla a los ojos asi que solo seguia el camino toco el nudo para salir y ya en los patios del colegio siguia la conversacion

-no sabia como- le dijo llanamente- mi padre es todo lo que tengo y luego de la escuela no te volvere a ver por eso me aleje- le respondio

-tal vez- la cabeza de Remus trabajaba a todo lo que daba y solo se le ocurrio decir: entoces aprovechemos el tiempo que estemos juntos

ella sabia a que se estaba refiriendo y al ver que no le importba el dolor que pudiera causarle separacion futura solo le hizo caso, estuvieron peligrosamente cerca el podia ver ytranquilzarse en sus ojos tan imperturbables como siempre ella solo se aferro su tunica como si fuera su unica salvacion,los labios se rozaro......

··.¸··. ··.¸··.··.¸··. ··.¸··.··.¸··. ··.¸··.

-te atrape pequeño ruan- flinch realmente llevava años soñando con ese momentopor fin despues de 7 años habia atrapado a su dolor de cabeza James Potter tantas veces que lo habia burlado pero ahiora lo tenia entre las garras y saboreaba cada segundo dee ese miserable momento

-bajeme- le ordeno james y es que era tal la elegria del conserje que lo habia agarradopor el cuello de la tunica y lentamente lo habia lzado lggrandoq ue el pobre chico empezara a axficciarse, por el otro lado del pasillo de alguna manera habia llegado Sirius que aun era perseguido por la gata aunque esta cojeaba y parecia como si la hubieran mordido

-sueltalo- Sirius que era considerablemente mas fuerte que flinch se lanzo encima para evitar que este le cortara el aire a su amigo y los tres cayeron contra una amrmadura llevandola esta que cayera contra la gata que maullo dolorosamente y el ruido de la estrepitosa caida hacia eco por todo el pasillo y se escuchaban palabras antisonantes del conserje con los forcejeos de James por soltarse, y sirius tratando de ayudarlo

-BASTA- la voz de Dumbledoree resono en todo el castillo dejando congelada la escena de lucha entre los chicos y el conserje rapidamente se pusieron de pie dando gracias por que esto hubiese terminado y preocupados por las consecuencias de esta pequeña desavenencia

··.¸··. ··.¸··.··.¸··. ··.¸··.··.¸··. ··.¸··.

Lily vio como desaparecian corriendo esos dos y se sorprendio mas al ver q flinch no se percataba de su presencia, entonces hilo ideas..-la capa- susurro apenas para si misma, aun no pudiéndose creer lo que se le habia ocurrido

-lily- la voz de Di sonaba algo confuza talvez tanto como lo estaba Lily- q es exactamente lo q paso aquí??

-guarda silencio Di- le ordeno poniendo su dedo indice en sus labios para q entendiera- es obvio q esta es una capa de invisibilidad, no sabia q james tuviera algo asi-lo ultimo lo dijo mas para si q para su amiga

-asi q ahora es james??-le sorprendio

-no es momento para eso mas tarde hablamos vamos tenemos q llegar a la torre antes q nos descubran- la tomo casi a rrastaras y como lily lo dijo se fueron sin escalas a la torre de Griffindor

··.¸··. ··.¸··.··.¸··. ··.¸··.··.¸··. ··.¸··.

ok hasta aquí lo dejamos grax por sus comentarios gente grax y sigan leyendo porfa esto pronto se acaba....xcirto alguno ya sabe donde esta May o mas bien con quien esta??? Wueno creo q es muy obvio con quien se quedo de ver en el pueblo no??? Si no es asi pues no importa en siguientes capitulos lo aclarare jeje bye sigan leyendo

**reviws answers **(osease las repuesta a sus lindísimos comentarios)

Sandra:: je pues si los he dejado juntos la verdad siempre estuvo planeado esto no sabia se hacer durar en encontron o no la verdad remus me convencio de q no jejeje pero pobre el final q le espera a esta ralacion ..ups ya dije mucho grax xel reviw

Karipotter:: grax por el comentario me alegra ver q aun tengo gente q me sigue leyendo muy a pesar de los problemitas q tuvimos en fanautores gracias d verdad

Kittyblue: grax por tu revió ..¿de vdd te lo leiste de corrido? Wow la vdd es un poco laro como para hacer eso no? Eres mi heroa jaja wueno no t preocupes q yo sigo escribiendo


	6. MaS prOblEmaS

hola chap 26 o espero q os guste q me ha costado un rato hacerlo un pequeño bloqueo de escritor se entrometio mientras escribia esto asi q de este chap no esperen mucho ok

··.¸··. ··.¸··.··.¸··. ··.¸··.··.¸··. ··.¸··.

**TIEMPO ATRÁS** by

**PADFooT-BlaCK**

(acabo de ir al concierto de los BSB y solo dire esto::: . baba:::back street's back all ritgh :::todas conmigo!!!)

**Capitulo XXVI**

**Mas Problemas**

-estan concientes q han sobre pasado el limite – en la oficina de Dumbledore los chicos ya se sentian seguros sobre todo por q la porofesora McGonagall no estaba por ahí o al menos eso creian

-solo paseábamos por los pasillos- mintió no muy convincente James

-claro y yo solo soy el director de una escuela – le respondio el director era extraño esas respuestas en el y algo incomodas nunca sabian como reaccionar a ellas si riéndose o poniéndose mas serios asi q no hicieron gran cosa con sus rostros- chicos deben comprender q las reglas existen por algo

-ya comenzo- susurro James a Sirius en un tono según el casi inaudible, la habitación circular estaba como simpre con todos esos aparatejos de plata y el escritorio rebozante de libros y pergaminos, Fawkes en su ya acostumbrado lugar y al parecer algunos experimentos inconclusos en los estantes Flinch estaba en un rincón saboreando su momento

-asi es James y hasta q no comprendan las limitaciones q tienen al ser alumnos seguire tratando de hacerles entrar en razon- el chico se sorprendio mucho al escuchar la respuesta de Dumbledore y se movio en su asiento algo incomodo después de susurrar algo q parecio sonar como un "perdon"- ya puede retirase Argus- lo dijo muy amable pero firme a pesar de q el conserje no tenia la mas minima intención de salir de ahí inclino la cabeza y salio a regañadientes de ahí y un gato entro James no lo pudo ver bien pero supuso q era la señora norris

-bien yo no puedo culparlos de nada q no sea pasear a horas inadecuadas por el castillo- a esto los dos respiraron aliviados tal vez si hubieran sido menos ruidosos se habrian percatado q realmente alguien mas estaba ah

-pero yo si- la profesora McGonagall q recien habia entrado convertida en gato se transformo frente a sus ojos- me podiran decir q hacian ustedes dos en Hogsmade sin autorización alguna???- los colores q aun conservaban sus rostros desaparecieron casi de inmediato

-nosotros ...er...- Sirius con todos sus años de expariencia no lograba articular una sola excusa decente

-solo ......ahm....bueno- y James no ayudaba mucho

-no comprenden q estamos en estado de guerra??? Q tal si hubiera habido algun ataq??- la profesora estaba fuera de si tan solo al pensar en q alguno de los alumnos hubiese logrado salir del castillo con éxito

-pero no fue asi- fue lo unico q se le ocurrio argumentar a Sirius

-silencio señor Black- le cayo de inmediato hasta Dumbledore parecia un poco intimidado por la actuación y la cara un tanto histerica de la profesora- lo q hab hecho merece q sean suspendidos

-SUSPENDIDOS????- los dos al unísono se quedaron petrificados al oir estas palabras

-Minerva no creo q sea lo mejor mandar a los dos solos-en esta palabra el direc. Hizo énfasis- en el tren a casa por unas cuantas semanas

-tal vez tengas razon Albus- razono la profesora

-ademas no creo q pasar dos semanas en su casa sea un catigo propio para el señor black- continuo Dumbledore.... "que sabe el??" se pregunto Sirius q el supiera el director no sabia q tenia casa propia

-bien vayan a sus habitaciones ambos estan castigados por todo el mes y todas sus salidas a hogsmade estan prohibidas, escribire esta noche a sus padres para informarles y los veo mañana a las 3 para avisarles sobre su castigo- termino dándose por vencida definitivamente nunca lograria q esos dos se comportaran

los dos se pararon en silencio fingiendo arrepentimiento (que tan bien les salia) y salieron de la oficina

-jamas entenderan cierto??- se preguntaba resignada McGonagall

-creo q no tendremos q esperar a q maduren-Dumbledore por el contrario se veia mas tranquilo

oOºoOººoOo--------------------------- oOºoOººoOo ------------------------------- oOºoOººoOo----------------------- oOºoOººoOo

-esta vez si q la libramos- decia James de camino a la torre

-llamas librarse a un mes de castigo y hogsmade prohibido???- le djo conincredulidad

-al menos no nos expulsaron y lily esta a salvo- lo ultimolo dijo muy satisfecho

-eso es todo lo q te importa no?? Lily?? Y tu libertad q??y la mia??- (OÔ) le respondio pero este no dijo una sola palabra mas siguió el camino como ido, perdido en lo q supuso Sirius algunas fantasias retorsidas q lincluian a James, Lily y mucha saliva de por medio, pero sin mas q contar por esta noche por parte de ellos pues en cuanto llegaron se subieron a su habitación y apenas tocaron sabanas calleron rendidos un tanto pensativos en lo q habia pasado aquella noche pero nada grave nada q no se pudiera arreglar mañana por la mañana,tan cansados estaban q no se dieron cuanta q un merodeador aun no estaba en cama , mas bien estaba en los pasillos camino a la sala comun

-pense q me tenias miedo- se disculpo por enésima vez en cinco minutos remus

-jamas podria tenerte miedo- le respondio muy feliz – pero pase lo q pase sabes q me ire a Paris en cuanto acabe el curso cierto??- le indago rompiendo la fantasia en la q estaban los dos

-por que no te quedas???-le suplico- tu padre no debria forzarte ha hacer algop q no quieres...¿¿porq no quieres irte a Francia cierto??-parecia dispuesto a convencerla d q se quedara en el pais pero la cara de pesadumbre q puso ani lo convencio a el de q cualquier intento seria en vano

-comprende el y mi tia Jean es lo unico q me queda de familia- rogo- claro q me gustaria estar contigo y con los chicos pero –solto un largo suspiro- ....tengo q sacrificar algunas cosas en mi vida- le dijo increíblemente tranquila cualquier otra persona mas normal estaria muy contrariada o confundida pero Ani no ella era diferente jamas seria igual al resto ella habia tenido suficiente tiempo para pensar en su futuro y pesar todo lo q podri avenir en el

-entonces es mposible q intente hacerte cambiar de opinión- dijo por fin Remus ya habian llegado a la sala comun ya eran las 3 de la madrugada del sabado 1 de Noviembre pero el no se queria ir a dormir asi q se sento en uno de los bancos cerca de la chimenea ella lo acompaño y ahí se quedaron el resto de la madrugada solo viendo como se consumian los restos de fuego q estaba a punto de terminarse ya hi quedaron hasta q el sueño los vencio acomodados uno contra del otro temiendo q al despertar todo hubiese sido eso....solo un sueño

·.¸··.··.¸··. ··.¸··.-al siguiente dia··.¸··. ··.¸··.··.¸··.

-Lunatico?? –sirius bajaba todo lagañoso a la sala despues de todo era sabado y no habia prisa bueno al menos no hasta las tres de la tarde cuando se tendría q carear con la profesora, James bajaba tambien medio dormido y se tropezo con sirius q estaba mas tiezo q una estatua obstruyendo la escalera

-Hey chico podrias moverte- le grito por fin un chico de 5to al ver q sirius no tenia alguna intención de abandonar su nueva pose, esto lo desperto y se movio lo suficnete para dejar pasar a los q querian bajar detrás de el estaban James y Peter

-james ¿¿¿¿estas viendo lo mismo q yo?????-le pregunto incrédulo a su amigo al ver la escena de Anabell y Remus dormidos es uno de los sillones muy tranquilos pareciera como si nunca hubiese pasado algo entre ellos

-¿cómo es posible q???- apenas y pudo articular James

-bueno parece q después de todo si se divirtió anoche – se burlo Sirius no comprendia bien lo q habia pasasdo lo unico q podia ver era la sonrisa q aun dormido no se borraba del rostro de su licantropo amigo

-dberiamos despertarlo- cometo entre un bostezo Peter

-yo lohare- dijo poniendo una mueca como si estuviera contemplando un tierno cachorro pero esa mueca repentinamente se convirtió en una sonrisa maquiavélica, movió su varita y susurro unas cosas q nadie pudo escuchar de la nada salio un chorro de agua q por el gesto de remus se podria pensar q estaba elada y le mojo toda la cabeza la increíble punteria no mojo a Ani la cual solo se desperto un poco sobresaltada

-ESTA FRIA- le reclamo Remus al ver la carcajada con la q se ahogaba Sirius

-tranquilo Remus es solo agua- le trtanquilizo Peter al ver q la gente comenzaba averlos alarmados y algunos de las habitaciones se asomaban para ver q pasaba

-ahora q estas despierto me podrias explicar q haces aquí con esta – le dijo muy despectivo James- acaso no recuerdas lo...

-Ani REMUS- gritaba May con una voz melosa q parecia de madrina loca mientras bajaba a medio maquillar de su habitación – ya se arreglaron las cosas???- ani solo asiontio temerosa de la reaccion de su amiga- oh me alegro tanto por ustedes- y comenzo a hablar sin sentidio diciendo algo de q era totalmente inentendible pues hablaba muy rapido y atrofiando la cabeza de ani, James aprovecho para jalar a su amigo un poco y hablar con el em privado

- te has vuelto loco??- le pregunto atonito JAmes

-no por q??- remus nolograba entender por q se alteraba tanto su amigo

-hey Coramenta tranquilo- intervino Sirius- si el quiere perdonarla es su decisión

-TE SIENTES BIEN???- los tres le preguntaron al unísono con la misma mueca de sorpresa

-hey calmados por q me ven asi??? Estoy bien- se defendio y movio sus manos como para alejarlos

-eso fue .....bueno casi maduro- se sorpredio de sus propias palabras Remus

-bueno algun dia tenia q madurar no??- continuo James

-hay gracias por lo q me toca (òÔ) todavía d q te apoyo t pones en mi contra???

-no bueno ya lo q psa es q Ani me dijo q- pero James no lo dejo terminar

-q importa lo q te haya dicho ahora???? No has entendido q es una mentirosa embustera una ...- pero no termino sus insultos no se daba cuanta de q con cada palbra q decia subia el tono de su voz y alguien ademas dee los chicos lo escuchaba

-sabes Potter no es de caballeros hablar asi de una dama- le corto Lily- sobre todo si ella no lo esta escuchando- eso era cierto Ani aun trataba de hacer callar a May q al parece no habia dejado de hablar como tarabilla

-lily!!- se sorprendio el susodicho

-remus me alegro de q por fin se arreglara todo- le dijo ignorando a James

-James creo q le debes un disculpa a Ani- le comento Remus- ella no tiene nada en contra de mi condicion yo interprete mal las cosas ella jamas me tuvo miedo ni dudo de mi- le dijo como si a el mismo le diera gusto q su amigo estuviese a punto de tragarse su orgullo james puso cara de cirscunstancia sabia perfectamente lo q seguia esto pedir disculpas...eso solo lo hacia en casa y una q ptra vez con McGonagall pero no a Ani es decir tenia q admitirlo si Remus le habia perdonbado el no tenia razon asi q solo por quedar bien con Lily y con Remus y porq no tambien por q habia sido injusto pedir perdon por los insultos a Ani

Ani seguia tratando de entender todo lo q decia may era increíble cuantas palabras podia articular esa mujer sin tomar aire siquiera cuando d tras de ella sintio una mirad q la hizo dejar a un lado la "conversación" de May y prestar atención a aquel q pedia un poco de consideración q en este caso era James ...ya todos habian salido para el desayuno asi q solo quedaban los 7 en el cuarto al parecer Di aun no salia de la cama

-Ani. -Esto le costaba gran parte de su orgullo-ehr yo.....queria ...decirte- las miradas estaban sobre el sobre todo la de Lily y al notarlo sintio algunos colores subir a su rostro- lamentohabertetratadoasi- dijo rapido y con voz casi inaudible. Ella parecio comprender el esfuerzo q hacia y solo sonrio inclinando un poco la cabeza

-perdon creo q no escuchamos todos- le dijo May parecee q ella queria q el chico lo dijera claramente pero dabian q tratándose de James eso era lo mas q iban a lograr con el pero aun asi lo intento a lo cual el chico le devolvió una mirada asesina –ani..-lo iba a intentarde nuevo apeasr de q no habia sido ella la q lo habia pedido

-James gracias- le interrumpio- pero yo tambien fui muy poco expresiva con lo q me pasaba asi q no importa- le aceptola disculpa rapidamente antes q el chico se arrepintiera

-vaya si después de todo no eres tan patan como aparentas- se burlo Lily

-te sorpenderia cuanto-susurro para q solo ella lo escuchara

cada cual salio de la sala para encamirase al desayuno Sirius discutiendo algo con Peter sobre una broma para el profesor Dumbledore después de todo era su ultimo año y queria dejarle un recuerdo al director para q no lo olvidara al captar algo de esta conversación remus se entrometio para tratar de persuadiolos (causa perdida) May seguia hablando de algo q mejor nonos enteramos pero tenia q ver con la fiesta de Samauhin notando q cada qien tenia conversación James iba en caminoa la desayuno pues sus tripas hacian un ruido ensordecedor pero Lily lo jalo del brazo por lo q el pudo percatar para hablar a solas de ...el no sabia de q pero eso era lo q menos le importaba

-asi q eres un merodeador- fue el inicio de la conversación y entonces lo recordo el mismo se lo habia dicho la noche anterior

-vaya me sorpende que no dedujeras antes- le reponidio- pense q ati menos q a nadie pordriamos engañar-trato de adularla pero ella estab metida en su papel de prefecta y solo puso un gesto sevroi en su rostro

-no me vengas con eso ahora Potter- le respondio burlonamente- ¿sabes q esto significa q le tendre q decir a McGonagall cierto?- ella parecia muy interesda en la reaccion del chico pero contrario a lo q ella esperaba en sonrio -¿por q te ries? Esto podria significar tu expulsión-le recordo

el solo amplio mas el gesto y acercándose peligrosamente le dijo::: si quisieras decirle a McGonagall ya lo hubieras hecho .......admitelo Lily te gusto- lo untimo se lo dijo en un tono apenas audible para le chica q se quedo petrificada ante el atravimiento de este.

James solo se fue al gran comedor con una sonrisa de satisfaccion en los labios esta vez si la habia dejado pensando y estaba seguro de q ella correria y le diria q era cierto pero no fue asi ella solo se quedo pensando es sus palabras "si quisieras decirle a McGonagall ya lo hubieras hecho" resonaban en su cabeza con eco como si fuera algo q nunca olvidaria lo peor era q ella sabia q tenia razon aunq "no no lo permitire le dire a la profesora todo lo que se"....pero como iba a justificar q lo sabia ..talvez podria decir q lo dedujo pero como nadie antes habia presentado pruebas de que ellos eran los merodeadores y ahora q ella lo sabia no podia decirlo por q seria entregarse tambien. Que podia decir?? :::

"disculpe profesora pero la noche pasada me escape del colegio para asistir a una fiesta en hogsmade y por casualidad descubri q James Ptter y compañía son los merodeadores" pensándolo bien no podia decirselo a la profesora, pero luego recordo lo ultimo "admítelo Lily te se atrevia a siquiera pensar en ello.... el y ella ....movio la cabeza para espantar la imagen q se le habia creado a raiz de eso ,... "no eso simplemente no" se repetia "es tan huuuuy" no encontraba ni siquiera la palabra para describirlo entre todos estos pensamientos de alguna manera logro llegar al comedor justo a tiempo para el desayuno casi todos habian terminado de hecho solo quedaban algunas chicas de Hufflepuf, tres chicos de Slytherin q cuchicheaban algo entre ellos, una chica solitaria de Ravenclaw y un grupo de Gryffindor de 4 año se sento en un extremo sola seguia pensando en ... "Lily Evans q haces pensando en ese Potter" se regaño al darse cuenta del tema q la traia tan ensimismada estaba sola y no se dio cuenta cuando empezo a hablar en voz alta

-pero como decir q el es un merodeador??- se preguntaba entre bocado y bocado- James es un merodeador –susurro desilusionada habia atrapado al martirio de los prefectos y nopodia decirlo

-asi q ya lo sabes??- escucho una voz algo somnolienta detrás de ella q la hizo brincar ligeramente

-Di-volvio a respirar- ya lo sabias??- las palabras la habian tomado por sorpresa y hasta hora las entendia ella sabia q James Sirius Remus y Peter eran lo smerodeadores y no habia dicho nada

-si claro desde quinto- le dijocomo si fuera de lo mas normal

-pero en quinto tu eras prefecta-le recordo atonita-claro como no lo sospeche tu no te sorprendiste por lo de la otra noche

-si calro pro todo ya paso ademas fue un favor que le hice a Sirius- ella se estaba sirviendo un poco de cereal y hablaba muy despreocupada

-favor??? Q te pasa podias haberlos entregado ...¿por q no lo hiciste?- esta vez si la estaba reprendiendo

ella solto su cuchara y con una mirada q decia "es hora" volteo y le dijo:: recurdas a quien le debes haber pasado Artimancia en Quinto??- le pregunto

-claro a Sirius el me ayudo para el examen ¿¿¿pero eso que tiene q ver??- le respondio aun sin entender q caso tenia recordar el pasado

-pues hice untrato con el::: el te ayudaba a pasar y yo guardaba el secreto-le dijo yanamente

-que??- ella no se lo creia aunq pensándolo bien ahora las cosas comenzabana tener sentido- espera ....por eso renunciaste en sexto??

-sip- le dijo alegremente –la verdad era q nopodia seguir siendo prefecta sabiendo a quien debia castigar-tomo un sorbo de su vaso- asiq renuncie

-entonces Sirius me ayudo por q tu se lo pediste??- ella un estab aun poco desconcertada era mucha información para menos de cinco minutos-y yo pensando q era un buen amigo- solto un bufido

-y lo es, ya después me dijo q no era necesaria la extorsion q lo hubiera hecho de todas maneras se se lo hubieses pedido- las chicas terminaron de desayunar en silencio en parte por q a Di nole gustaba hablar mientras masticaba contrario aSirius q lo hacia cada q podia y en parte por q Lily aun estaba tratando de digerir la información, como era sabado decidieron salir a dar un paseo por los terrenos bordeando el bosque prohibido y seguían hablando del tema::

-me alegra q alguien mas lo sepa- confeso Phibie- la verdad ya nopodia callar tenia q contárselo a alguien

-no puedo creer q me lo ayas ocultado- le reprocho y su amiga se le quedo viendo extrañada

-oye yo si se guardar secretos-le recordo- no le he dicho a nadie lo q paso con Leo Davison en cuarto-a esto Lily se puso roja

-ok comprendi el mensaje tu no eres May- ambas rieron y es q May era digamos muy comunicativa- pero no me has dicho como te enteraste

-simple ::: lo deduje- le respondio con un aire de superioridad-fue facil recuredas q te dije q esos 4 estaban muy calmados??

-si lo recuerdo y tambien recuerdo q nosotras no veiamos nada raro en eso-le dijo

-bien pues sospeche q esos cuatro habian encontrado una manera de hacer sus fechorías sin q alguien se enterara- ambas de sentaron en un tronco q estaba colocado a unos pasos del lago

-y por alguien entiendase Profesores- Lily termino la frase de su amiga, ella solo asintió conla cabeza

-aha- volteo la mirada a la nada y sonrio- luego el mismo sirius me lo confeso ...por supuesto no aproposito.-rio

-vaya!!- se le escapo en n suspiro a la pelirroja

-simple no???-

-mucho-

-oye aun no terminamos el trabajo de astronimia-le recordo

-buen punto mejor nos vamos a adelantar algo de la eso- se levantaron ambas y a pesar de q el dia era estupendo comopara desperdiciarlo en la biblioteca la responsabilidad pudo mas en allas asi q buscaron a May y Ani para continuar conla tarea

··.¸··. ··.¸··.··.¸··. ··.¸··.··.¸··. ··.¸··.

bien aquí lo dejo por hoy la verdad es q este fue un poquitin difícil de escribir y esque como ya dije me bloquee pero wueno ya quedo ..... no se les olvide darse una vuelta por el otro fic "el dia de mi muerte" es llanto seguro wueno grax por su tiempo

Reviws:

**Kipa:** q milagraso mujer ¡!!! Por supuesto q me acuerdo de ti q gusto pense q ya no sabria mas de mis lectores de Fanautores me da un gustaso saber de ti grax por el comentario y sobre q sean mas largos lo intentare qunq tambienme llegan quejas de que tengo demasiado tiempo libre

**Caroline Holish: **grax por el revió y en cuanto pueda me doy na vueltesita por el tuyo ok??

**Yuki Tao: **grax si q muchos los leen y no dejan reviw pero no importa me gusta q me digan lo q piensan solo pa saberlo lo continuare muy pronto solo deja q pasen los examenes jeje grex por el reviw y sigue leyendo porfa


	7. DesiFrando PistaS

hiiii chap 27 nos estamos acercando al final tengo planeado q sean cerca de 30 o 36 chaps aun no lo se bien jejej espero q logren resitir la tortura jeje pero wueno dejémonos de tanta tontería y mejor comenzemos con el capitulo de esta vex disculpen mi tardanza pero aparte de todo me enfrente a un terrible bloqueo de escritor....

·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.

**TIEMPO ATRÁS** by

**PADFooT-BLaCK **

(q estubo peleando con examenes .......si a alguien les interesa ganoD....bueno a casi todos ;D)

**Capitulo XVII**

**Descifrando PisTaS**

Plaf!!!! El libro de astronimia se cerro de repente dejando escapar de entre sus hojas el polvo acomulado por los años q llevaba sin ser abierto o siquiera hojeado

- no puedo mas- se quejo May –es que esto es simplemente imposible como espera que realicemos esta tarea???- el cansancio por las horas de estudio era ya insoportable para ella y es que después de varias semanas de trabajo aun no podina terminar el trabajo de posicionamiento y nombramiento de galxias cercanas y planetas aledaños con la composición de sus satelites para, obvio, la clase de astronomia

-la verdad yo estoy de acuerdo contigo pero tenemos que terminar- le recordo Lily desde una banca al otro extremo de la sala se habian llevado los libros a la sala comun para poder estudiar hasta tarde pero por el cansancio parecia que eso hiba a ser imposible por eso y por que sierto grupito acababa de llegar y no dejaba concentrarse debido al ruido que provocaban sus risas- ¿¿¿por qué diablos no se cayan???-pregunto desesperada Lily a los merodadores

-por que no dejan de estudiar??- le respondio Sirius aun con una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro, habian estado hablando de las travesuras de cursos pasados y como simpre eso resultaba escandalosamente entretenido ademas de q después de su primer castigo con McGonagall no le habia ido tan mal ya se estaba volviendo experto en limpiar a manera muggle los baños

-por que sera??-dijo sarcásticamente May- mmm tal vez por que este año son los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. – le dijo muy acida

-y por que se preocupan tanto son pan comido- corroboro James

-el hecho de q tu practicamente ya tengas la vida resuelta no significa que el resto de nosotros tambien- le respondio Di pero al parecer eso no le hizo gracia a James y Lily sabia muy bien por que

-al menos nosotros sabemos como divertirnos y estudiar sin fastidiarnos-le grito Peter

-claro se me olvida q tienes las mejores calificaciones del colegio- dijo sarcasticamnente Di

-amargada- tosio James

-james ..porq no haces un favor a la humanidad y t lanzas de la torre de astronomia- tercio Anabell saliendo de su libro por un segundo

-ya déjense de tanto estudio se quemaran el poco cerebro q les queda-les rogo burlonamente sirius

-nuestros metodos de estudio no son su problema-salto May

-claro q no!!!! si nosotros lo siguiéramos estariamos tan neuroticos como ustedes-dijo peter fingiéndose ofendido

-por su puesto ustedes se han de sentar en los libros para q asi queden mas cerca de su cerebro, por eso aprenden tan rapido- el sarcasmo parecia ser la lengua madre de Di en ese momento

-ok ya vasta- ayudo Remus- si estudian de mas el estrés las matara

-esta bien creo que por hoy ya fue suficiente- termino Lily interponiéndose entre los chicos al ver q los animos se calentaban

-eso es Lily descansa deja de ponerte como energúmeno cada ves que alguien se rie- le aconsejo Sirius

-sirius, lindura-comenzo a decirle dulcemente Di acercándose a el -hazme un favor-a esto lo miro con ojos de borrego tierno y el cayo en seguida –CALLATE!!!-le ordeno en cun cambio brusco de voz

-okok ya entendi no es necesario gritar-le dijo para tranquilizarla -ahora veo por q le quedaba tan bien el traje de Banshee-les susurro a sus amigos que no aguardaron en reirse y ella en dirijirle una mirada asesina las cosas entre ellos habian mejorado a raiz de el Samahuin pero aun no terminaban de acentarse ya habian pasado dos semanas

-me voy a dormir declaro Peter- en un gigantesco boztezo

-te acompaño Co...-iba a decir su apodo después de todo Di ya lo sabia Lily ya lo sabia y talves May y Ani tambiem pero prefiro no arriesgarse- cooooo...mmmmpañero-alcanzo a salvar Sirius- vienes James??-le interrogo al ver que su amigo no tenia la minima intención de pararse de el sillon y es que estaba viendo a la pelirroja demasiado atento

-eh?? Amm no yo aun no tengo sueño- le respondio aun sin sacarlo de sus asuntos sirius solo puso los ojos en blanco y subio junto con Peter

-ani?? Que es lo que haces???- le pregunto Remus al ver que ella un seguia metida en los libros

-am??? Nada ya casi termino esta parte del trabajo- dijo algo distraida

-que es lo que le toco??-pregunto Lily pero antes de que Anabell respondiera o hizo Di

-el calendario lunar de todo el año pasado y cuatro meses adelante con la composición del satelite- respondio leyendo de un pergamino donde al parecer habia anotado todos los temas, Remus la volteo a mirar y ella le devolvió la mirada como dándole un "si"

-vaya!!- se asombro May- no quieres ayuda con eso??

-no gracias les digo que ya casi acabo- se empezaba a poner nerviosa ella habia provocado que le dieran esa perte del trabajo para evitar cualquier riesgo de que sospecharan de Remus pero se estaban acercando peligrgosamente a donde tenia todos los apuntes

-sera mejor que se vayan a dormir todas se ven muy cansadas- les aconsejo Remus

-si pero en especial Ani- dijo Di- dejanos terminar eso a nosotras

-no no ya casi esta listo – trato de detenerlas

-por eso mismo –Lily la retiro de la mesa- te ves muy cansada dejanos terminarlo- le sugirió pero ella comenzo a balbucear algo que no tenia mucho sentido para Lily y Di ya que May la jalo y se la llevaba a la habitacion sin siquiera molestarse en oir las excusas que su amiga les daba

-vaya!! Esta chica si que ha estado trabjando, mira- Lily se habia acercado para ver los pergaminos regados por toda la mesa; a pesar de que ya era un poco tarde en la sala un quedaban varios alumnos algunos haciendo trea como Lily y Di y otros solo estando ahí como James y Remus

-¿cuándo es la proxima luna llena?- esto solo lo preguntopor curiosidad tambien se habia acercado a la mesa para ver el trabajo y ayudar a terminarlo

-no me gusta q esten revisando un calendario lunar- declaro por lo bajo James

-a mi tampoco- le respondio y volteo a ver a las chicas nervioso

-mmm espera ...me parece que el proximo jueves 26 de noviembre- le informo Lily- ¿por?

-no nada es que estaba pensando en que podria dar un paseo con Sirius –se sonrojo- ..mmmmmm ahora que lo pienso nunca hemos salido a pasear a la luz de la luna - demasiado tarde Remus de dio cuenta de el porque Anabell habia querido que le tocara todo ese trabajo-extrraño no??-Lily ya empezaba a reflexionar –mm cuando fue la ultima luna llena??- queria ver que tan extraño parecia

-escuchas algo?-le pregunto James

-solo q Di pregunta por la proxima luna llena.... eso no me gusta como suena- le dijo moviéndose incomodo en sua asiento

-el miércoles 28 de ......octubre- lo ultimo lo dijo como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo-el miércoles que Remus no me acompaño-dijo en un susurro

-Remus me dijo que sirius se habia sentido mal ese dia-le informo

-espera no creeras que...-pero Lily no termino la oración solo quedo viendo al punto donde se encontraban los ultimos dos merodeadores los cuales apenas podian ecuchar palabras sueltas de la conversación se dirigían miradas nerviosas pero sabian que si intervenian eso solo las haria sospechar mas

-no podria ...¿o si?- la verdad comenzaba a tener sus sospechas sobre su novio nunca le habia dado una excusa rescatable de sus ausencias en luna llena

-mmm no lo creo Dumbledore sabria algo- razono Lily

-si claro y crees que nos diria??- le cuestiono –hay chicos por cierto uno de sus compañeros es un peligroso licantropo pero nopresten atencion a eso!!!-dijo sarcasticamente

-tal vez no... –respondio Lily sin notar el tono- pero , que piensas hacer al respecto??- le pregunto hasta ahora todo eran conjeturas y sospechas pero aun no sabian nada concreto

-citar a Sirius el jueves 26 por la noche- le dijo resuelta segura de q eso resolveria sus dudas

-y si no va??-

-lo busco y lo sigo y si no lo encuentro hablare con el al siguiente dia- seguían susurrándose una a la otra sus sospechas iban por buen camino pero a la persona errada

-crees que sea un ..... un licantropo??-le pregunto Lily el hecho de que uno se sus compañeros de casa pudiera ser un hombre lobo y ellas ni siquiera lo sabian era algo que asustaba no por el hecho de lo que era si no por que nunca se habian dado cuenta

-remus alguna vez me insinuo si me importaria tener un amigo asi- los ojos de Lily se abrieron mas- tal vez por que el ya lo tiene- termino

-tendremos que averiguarlo- sentencio Lily la verdad estaba muy ansiosa de saber que sucedia con ellos el jueves-y cuando le diras??

-ahora mismo- se paro de la silla y subio las escaleras hacia el cuarto de los chicos Remus y James no habian ecuhcado gran parte de la conversaciondigamos la parte en la que ellas decia q sirius era el licantropo asi que solo intercambiaron mas miradas nerviosas y se dijeron entre si

-ya lo saben- remus parecia el mas nervioso

-como es que Anabell las dejo hacercarse siquiera al calendario luna??- pregunto exasperado James

-hey ella intento detenerlas- la defendio

-si bueno no sirvio de mucho ¿o si?-le regaño de nuevo-como crees que reaccionen??

-al menos por parte de Lily no lo se pero no creo que le agrade mucho ....y Phibie ,.... bueno ella dice que ya se acostumbrara-le confeso

-como lo sabes???-la información le sorprendio sobre todo la certeza con la que pronosticaba la reaccion de Muller

-una vez hablamos del tema y me lo dijo- recordaba la conversación del mes pasado

-bien solo espero q no lo descubran- termino James

mientras tanto Phibie intentaba darse valor para hablar con Sirius "que tan difícil puede ser??" se decia "solo dile quieres hablar conel el jueves a las 8 en las bancas cerca del invernadero y ya" no sabia exactamente por q estaba nerviosa pero así era tal vez porque las pruebas hablaban demasiado asi que solo por inercia su mano se levanto y estaba apunto de tocar la puerta cuando esta se abrio y de ella salio Peter con algo que parecia una especie de moco verde en la cabeza

-eso no fue gracioso – se quejaba- oh Phibie q haces aquí??- se sorprendio Peter

-mm yo queria ...queria hablar con Sirius- le dijo sacándola un poco de la pregunta q le rondaba para sustituirla por otra-¿qué te paso?

-o vamos no es tan malo- dentro de la alcoba Sirius se seguia revolcando de la risa

-ese novio tuyo que me jugo una asquerosa broma... voy a ver si Remus sabe quitar esto por que yo no puedo- se quejo y salio en dirección a la sala comun murmurando algo entre dientes

-puedo pasar?-le sorprendio Di parecia q el chico no usaba pijama para dormir o aun no se la ponia por que solo traia un pantalón de franela a rayas amarillas y rojas puesto, al escuhar la voz de Di paro de reir y medio recupero la compostura

-adelante ¿¿qué pasa??- le pregunto no era normal que ella fuera a buscarlo hasta su habitación

-em es que yo- ella bajo un poco la mirada solo una vez lo habia visto sin camisa y fue en quinto cuando le solto tremendo golpe aun que en ese momento no le habia importado pero ahora estaba tan roja como el cabello de Lily

-vamos ni que fuera la primera vez q me ves asi- le recordo

-ahm no no es eso es mm yo.....lo que pasa es que-. "_dile ya y vete deja de balbucear_" se ordeno- quiero que hablemos..

-mm creo que lo estamos haciendo ¿no?- le bromeo acercándose un poco a la puerta donde se habia quedado la chica

-ah claro pero no ahora te parece si nos vemos el jueves a las 8 en las bancas cerca del invernadero??- a sirius le parecio extraño pero como el no tenia ni la mas remota idea de lo q habian estado hablando Lily y Phibie pues acepto sin mas ademas tampoco sabia q esa noche a esas horas el estaria en la casa de los gritos transformado en perro y pasando una de tantas noches con sus amigos

-si claro ahí estare- le dijo el le iba a dar un beso pero ella solo le dirijio una sonrisa y se salio de ahí como si de eso dependiera su vida dejando tras de si a un chico algo extrañado por su comportamiento

bajo las escaleras y choco de nuevo con Peter haora ya sin moco en la cabeza y al llegar abajo noto q lily ya no estaba enla sala asi q sin siquiera molestarse en despedirse de James y Remus q la veian expectantes subio a su habitación y ellos hicieron los mismo

-y bien q te dijo??- le pregunto Lily al entrar a la habitación

-dijo q ahí estaria. Solo falta q no se ratracte- dijo nerviosa sonaba extraño eso de ser la novia dee un hombre-lobo

-eso espero- susurro Lily desde su cama-....de verdad

oOºoOººoOo---------------------- oOºoOººoOo -------en el cuarto de los merodeadores------------------ oOºoOººoOo------------ oOºoO

James y remus entraron a la habitación aun murmurando algo entre ellos y con unas miradas muy nerviosas que fácilmente pudo reconocer Sirius

-y ahora que les pasa??-les pregunto entre un boztezo Peter ya se encontraba aseándose (N/A: ja una rata aseándose)

-al parecer Lily y Phibie sospechan de mi- le resumio Remus con pesar

-que?? Como lo sabes?? Que saben?? Por por que lo dices??- todas estas preguntas se amontonaron en su cabeza y torpemente lucharon por salir de su boca todas a tropel

-parece ser que sospecharon a partir de su tarea de astronomia- informo James- ¿qué queria Phibie?

-ahm?? No nada- el cambio de tema lo tomo por sorpresa-algo de una cita

-esta bien- le resto importancia James

-y que haremos con ellas si se enteran??- pregunto Peter desde el baño

-que mas?? Decirle a Dumbledore q ya saben... el sabra q hacer- dijo Remus mientras metia su cabeza en la pijama y se recostaba en su cama

-yo sigo pensando que no vendría mal un hechizo desmemorizante- argumento James aunpensando en que si le hubieran borrrado la memoria a Ani el año pasado se habiran ahorrado muchos problemas

-no creo que el director te de permiso- se burlo Sirius –ademas estamos hablando de Di

-y de Lily- agrego con aire soñador James

-solo espero que no pase nada malo- Peter estaba en su cama aun tocándose el cabello como si tuviera miedo de que la cosa esa que le habia puesto su amigo en la cabeza uan siguiera ahí

-no pasara- le aseguro James –ya veras

·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.

ok se supone q la noche en la q pasa este chap es el martes el prox sera ...wueno ya sabrán d eq se trata asi q sabremos lo que pasara si es que se enteran o se salvan de que alguien mas sepa de la condicion tan peculiar de Remus jeje wueno yo ya se lo que pasa y tal vez es algo predecible pero no la forma en que pasara jeje esperen el sig chap bye y porfa dejen reviws solo pushenle donde dice "GO" y escriban ok?


	8. deScuIdOs PeliGrOsoS

Comenzare citando a una famosa filosofa "todos los dias me levanto esperando el sexto libro ¿¡¿¡¿QUE ACASO ES MUCHO PEDIR?!?!?!!" ok me atraparon no es famosa ni es filosofa pero es una de las mejores amigas q una loca como yo pueda tener y se hacer llamar Moony Weasley o Luna Weasley como os guste jeje me encanto esta frase suya (o eso me dijo) okok ya me dejo de tanta mafufada y los dejo pa q puedan leer en paz el sig. Capitulo de esta mariguanada mia y de Jk por supuesto (amiga intima del alma q muy amablemente me presta sus personajes para destrosarlos en esta pseudo-historia)

·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.

**TIEMPO ATRÁS** by

**PADFooT-BlaCK**

(han escuchado el nuevo sencillo de Robbie W...no es un bombon ese muchachote??::_listen to the radio you can hear the_ ...!!!)

en el capitulo anterior:::

_-¿cuándo es la proxima luna llena?- pregunto Di_

_-no me gusta q esten revisando un calendario lunar- declaro por lo bajo James_

_-a mi tampoco- le respondio Remus y volteo a ver a las chicas nervioso_

_-mmm espera ...me parece que el proximo jueves 26 de noviembre- le informo Lily- ¿por?_

_-espera no creeras que...-pero Lily no termino la oración solo quedo viendo al punto donde se encontraban los ultimos dos merodeadores los cuales apenas podian ecuchar palabras sueltas de la conversación se dirigían miradas nerviosas pero sabian que si intervenian eso solo las haria sospechar mas_

_-no podria ...¿o si?- la verdad comenzaba a tener sus sospechas sobre su novio nunca le habia dado una excusa rescatable de sus ausencias en luna llena_

_-y ahora que les pasa??-les pregunto entre un boztezo Peter _

_-al parecer Lily y Phibie sospechan de mi- le resumio Remus con pesar_

_-que?? Como lo sabes?? Que saben?? Por por que lo dices??- todas estas preguntas se amontonaron en la cabeza de Sirius y torpemente lucharon por salir de su boca todas a tropel_

_-solo espero que no pase nada malo- Peter estaba en su cama aun tocándose el cabello como si tuviera miedo de que la cosa esa que le habia puesto su amigo en la cabeza aun siguiera ahí_

_-no pasara- le aseguro James –ya veras_

**capitulo XVIII**

**DesCuidos PeligRosoS**

El miércoles por la tarde por fin estaba ahí las chicas aun metidas en su trabajoinconcluso no abandonaban la biblioteca hasta comenzaba a parecer q les saldrian raices ahí, Lily y Di aun no le comentaban nada a May ni Ani sobre las sospechas q tenian de sirius por mas descabelladas q sonaran todo parecia encajar aunq como bien se sabe el hombre ve lo quiere ver tan es asi q a veces lo ve donde no existe por eso ellas creian ver una licantropía inexistente en el honorable Sirius Black pero de lo que no se quedarian cayadas almenos no Lily seria de el asunto de los merodeadores habia ideado una manera sutil de dar a conocer sus identidades después de unas cuantas platicas con di logro saber cual es cual y aprovechando su cansancio puso en marcha su plan::

-Di y q tal si Canuto no asiste- se susurro a su amiga. Lily se habia colocado estratégicamente a lado de May

-pues q voy ha hacer?? Obvio no?? hablar con el mas tarde- le respondio muy cansada sin retirar los hojos del libro

-pero bueno q se va ha hacer – dijo resignada -ya es tu novio- sabia q se suponia May no estaba escuchando pero ante tan suculento chisme no se pudo callar

-engañas a Sirius con canuto???- pregunto aturdidapor la información. Lily solo fingio sorpresa

-oh lo oiste- exclamo con falsa preocupación

-yo no engaño a sirus -se defendio di, tarde descubrio el plan de su amiga

-claro q no Di seria incapaz de hacer algo asi-salto en su defensa lily

-pero acabas de decir q eres novia de Canuto y canuto es un merode..... momento- parecia q de repente la luz habia llegado a la cabeza de May -Sirius es canuto- afirmo como quien descubre q la tierra es redonda -desde cuando lo saben??-les pregunto rapido, Di apenas y se habia percatado de lo q pasaba estaba tan cansada q no se dio cuenta a tiempo y a juzgar por la risita q trataba de ocultar su amiga

-vaya no pudiste resistirlo verdad Lily??-le pregunto cansinamente y con un deje de reproche en la voz

-perdon pero es q no podia –ya no contenia la risa y eso les costo un regaño de madame pince

-esperen un momento eso quiere decir q Remus, Peter y James tambien son...- no termino la frase su cerebro estaba trabajando a amarchas forzadas

-sip- lily asintió alegre con la cabeza – Sirius es Canuto, Remus es Lunático, ironico lo se, Peter es Colagusano y James oh ese es cornameta , si lo sabre yo- termino de decirlo y para guardar las apariencias ante Di agrego:::- pero guarda el secreto- segui se volteo y rio para sus adentros su plan habia resultado para el dia de mañana todos se habrian enterado quienes eran los merodeadores y esos 4 recibirian su castigo por el unico q sentia remordimiento era por el pobre de Remus q tendría serios problemas con Dumbledore por su prefectura y tal vez unpoco de Peter perode ahí en fuera no le preocupaba nada "ahora atrevete a decir q me gustas" penso para si

-curiosos apodos no??-dijo May pensando ya en ello con mas detenimiento

-bastante- aporto Di- colagusano canuto cornamenta y lunático

-Lunatico- susurro Ani, ella apenas y habia escuchado pero a la mencion de esta apodo rio un poco y dijo- q ironico- y continuo en los libros

-ironico??-Lily no encontrba el sentido del comentario de Ani aunq claro pocas veces le habia encontrado sentido a lo q la chica decia-claro mucho sobre todo con esos amigos q se carga..pero ademas d eso por q seria??...de q ries??

-nada nada- le contesto –chiste local entre Remus y Yo- le contesto. Lily solo le dio el avion como siempre lo hacia y continuo informándole a May para q proporcionara el chisme completo muy a pesar de las miradas de reprimenda q recibia por parte de Phibie

-ire a tomar aire- se disculpo Di y salio de la biblioteca la verdad era q ya estaba muy cansada sus ojos le ardian eran las 6 de la tarde y Sirius aun no le rompia el compromiso para el jueves las esperanzas crecian dentro de ella ... no era q le molestarra la idea de q su novio fuera un licantropo solo q le incomodaria un poco y cambiarian en algo todos los planes q inconscientemente habia hecho con el en su imaginación

-disculpa- hundida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta por donde iba y termino chocando con un chico de Slytherin q no era otro q Severus Snape

-deberias fijarte por donde vas- le recomendo con voz seca recogiendo sus pergaminos regados por el piso

-perdon fue mi culpa es q no estaba ...-iba a seguir disculpandose pero el la miro como si fuera muy extraño q alguien fuera tan amable

-ya pues- le corto - q haces por aca??

-ah??-no entendia a q venia la pregunta del chico hasta q se percato de donde estaba un lugar del castillo q no habia conocido nunca parecian parte de las mazmorras pero no le resultaban falimiliar- creo q estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos q no me di cuenta a donde caminaba

-bien ya puedes ir retirandote –le ordeno

-lo haria si supiera como-le respondio no tenia ganas de discutir con alguien en ese momento y no noto los tonos tan descorteses q usaba el chico lo cual no hizo si no confundirlo

-vamos te llevo a las escaleras- dijo con desgana

-gracias de verdad con lo de mañana no estoy muy ...-pero luego se percato de con quien estaba hablando es decir era Severus Snape la sucia serpiente q insultaba a su mejor amiga el nemesis de su novio y un dolor de cabeza para todo aquel q intentara mantener una conversación civilizada con el

-lo d q??-le animo a continuar, pero ella permanecio callada sabia q no era nada bueno q supiera lo de Sirius o al menos ella creia q no lo sabia

-nada q te interese- le dijo tajantemente pero su mirada era muy nerviosa y el lo noto

-mañana es luna llena-le confirmo sus sospechas cuando ella se encojio a la mencion de esto- asi q ya lo sabes??- dijo satisfactoriamente

-saber q yo no se de q hablas-se defendio

-a no en ese caso no tiene sentido hablar contigo de los problemas de un asqueroso chico-lobo-le dijo secamente

-tu ya sabias??-se quedo en seco resultaba desconcertante q el supiera de la condicion eso daba por resultado q no eran sospechas era verdad

-la licantropía no es algo facil de ocultar-comento secamente el tmb se paro y disfruto de la mirada atonita de la chica

-pe..pe..pe..pero como lo sabes?? por q no has dicho nada??- le cuestiono parecia increíble q el peor enemigo sabiendo tal cosa no lo hubiera utilizado para destruirlos ya

-Dumbledore me lo prohivio-le contesto con rabia contenida- si por mi fuera toda la escuela ya sabria q ....

-Phibie!!-un grito interrumpio el monologo de severus ..era Sirius q venia bajando las escaleras- que haces aquí??-le cuestiono

-ah Black...-volteo a verlo con su desagradable sonrisa- tu noviecita me estaba contando q ya sabe su secreto- las palabras las saborea una a una viendo como el rostro de Sirius se deformaba de preocupación a sorpresa y de sorpresa a impotencia- y dime q haran ahora??

-a ti te importa muy poco lo q pase entre nosotros –le respondio secamente Di y jalo a sirius por el brazo y subieron rapidamente las escaleras sin dirigirse la palabra solo miradas nerviosas sabian q acontinuacion iria una platica muy incomoda

·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.

-¿a dónde rayos fue esa mujer?- se preguntaba Lily al ver q su amiga no regresaba ya habian recogido todas las cosas necesarias de la biblioteca y estaban en camino al gran comedor donde esperabane encontrar a Phibie

-tenia q pensar no??-le recordo Ani. May las habia dejado solas con la escusa de ir al baño pero Lily sabia perfectamente q iria a contar el chisme de los merodeadores a las primeras personas q vienra por el camino asi q no la detuvo, es mas la alento y le dijo q no se preocupa q terminarian el trabajo mas tarde

en la puerta del gran comedor se plantaron las dos intentando ver algo atravez ded la gente q llegaba para la cena pues ya eran la 8 de la noche y aun no aparecia, pero entere la espera James y Remus de acercaron a las chicas, Remus le planto un corto beso a Ani q respondio sin mucho entusiasmo

-han visto a Sirius??- le pregunto Remus a las chicas

-no ni idea de donde este-respóndio Lily- aunq pensándolo bien tampoco encontramos a Muller

-o en ese caso dejaremos de buscar- dijo James con una mirada picara – no vaya a ser q lo encontremos e interrumpamos algo

-Potter porq tu seas una causa perdida no pienses lo mismo de los demas-le dijo con desgana Lily

-y quien esta diciendo algo malo??-pregunto con inocencia, ella solo solto un bufido y volvio a mirar a ambos lados del pasillo a ver si se divisaba su amiga- q mente tan sucia tienes o es q estas insinuando algo- se acerco lentamente a Lily la cual solo volteo los ojos

-ni en tus sueños- le respondio

-no puedes controlar mis sueños- le recordo picaramente

-por cierto cuidado con McGonagall- le recomendo maliciosamente Lily a James solo para callarle

-por q lo dices??-se preocupo James- no le habras dicho algo ..¿o si?-la verdad estaba seguro q Lily no le diria nada a McGionagall sobre lo de los merodeadores pero solo queria estar seguro

-yo?? Pues quien me crees?- dijo conuna risa contenida-calro q no podria .......al menos yo no pero...- no termino la frase una orda de chicas encabezada por Ginger Van Crugs se acercaba peligrosamente rapido a James q tontamente huyo dentro del gran comedor y digo tontamente por q dentro estaban los profesores cenando todas las cabezas de las casas en pleno apojeo

-ahí esta!!!- grito ginger como si el resto de las chica no lo hubiera visto entrando atropelladamente en el comedor

Lily no podría perderse de esto y entro solo para tener una mejor visión sobre lo q acontinuacion pasaria Ginger se hacerco hasta tener a James a dos palmos de nariz el solo tenia una cara conbinacionde confusión horror miedo y desconcierto se habia ido a "refugiar" a la mesa de los profesores "grave error" penso lily la sonrisa aun no se borraba de su rostro y los otros dos veian al escena curiosos Ani por su parte ya sabia lo que iba a pasar pero remus extendía completamente nada de lo que estaba pasando

-sabia yo q tu eras el mejor- declaro Ginger al escuchar estas palabras James no las entendio del todo pero las acepto muy gustoso

-habia alguna duda de eso??-le respondio muy orgulloso

-siempre tan inteligente y con ese sentido el humor-le adulo una segunda chica

-claro- james entraba en confianza

-totalemte original y guapo-agrego una tercera

-que puedo decri soy unico –empezaba a poner su pose de galan barato como le decia remus

-cornamenta eres el mejor- dijo Lily con voz finjida mezclándose entre la multitud

-eso es obvio-respondio aun sin quitar la sonrisota

-el mejor merodeador -grito a pulmon abierto Ginger

esto lo hizo darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho el idiota habia confesado delante de la mitad del colegio y frente a la mesa de profesores q el James Potter era el tan llamado cornamenta "ahora si la armaste en grande" penso para si. Remus solo se le quedo viendo con los ojos fuera de sus orbitas

-por q no me lo contaste??- le pregunto Anabell como si le estuviera preguntando q dia era

el solo atino a mirarla desconcertado estaba esperando la mirada acusadora d McGonagall y la de desecpion de Dumbledore sabiendo lo q venia se hacerco con paso lento y dubitativo a donde se encontrab James q trataba de reparar el daño causado intentando retractarse de lo dicho

-Señor Potter!!!!- escucho la tan temida voz...

-si profesora- volteo solo para ver la cara roja de la Jefa de Gryffindor

-acompañeme porfavor-le ordeno firmemente y comenzo a caminar fuera de el comedor al pasar donde se entontraba Remus se paro y lo miro duramente- seria mejor q usted tambien estuviera presente señor Lupin – sigui su camino seguida por los dos chicos q tenian total conciencia sobre lo q esto significaba

-sabes potter??- lily le alcanzo y siguiendo su paso lento le acompaño un poco del camino dejando a Ani sola en la entrada del pasillo- tenias razon yo no le diria nada a la profesora –sonrio maliciosamente- ver como t entregas tu solito ha sido mil veces mejor q si yo t hubiera delatado

-ya veras- le amenazo pero fue interrumpido

-señorita Evans agame el favor de retirarse me parece q debe vigilar los pasillos norte a esta hora- lily solo asitio cortésmente y desaparecio de ahí tarareando una alegre cancion

·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.

Si lo se un poco corto pero q quieren la verdad queria poner mas hasta la conversación de Sirius y Di pero mejor eso lo dejo para el siguiente capitulo jejej esq ya tengo sueño son las 3:45 am y aun estoy pegada a la computadora y ya tengo unas ojeras de mapache q ya no puedo mas pero prometo compesarlos el sig chap wueno ahora los dejo Bye gente


	9. EntrEgandO SecrEtOs

¿¿cómo han estado todos por aya??? wueno espero no haberme tardado en subir el chap la vdd me gusta como se complican las cosas ¿¿acaso no es así la vida?? Pero wueno en este solucionaremos unas cuantas cosas y otras ..bueno mejor los dejo ya pa q empiecen su lectura y recuerden si no saben poner un r&r aquí pueden ira a la de fanautores y si tampoco le saben pues envíenme un mail a ::: lunalovegoodozu.es responderé de inmediato jeje

·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.

**TIEMPO ATRÁS** by

**PADFooT-BlaCK**

(adivinen quien se ha incorporado a la fuerza laboral??? Les doy una pista?? Están leyendo su fic..jejej es una basca pero al menos pagan... por hay dicen q el trabajo es tan malo q hasta pagan por hacerlo jajaja ahora lo comprendo)

**en el capitulo anterior:::..**

_-tu ya sabias??-se quedo en seco resultaba desconcertante q el supiera de la condición eso daba por resultado q no eran sospechas era verdad_

_-la licantropía no es algo fácil de ocultar-comento secamente el tmb se paro y disfruto de la mirada atónita de la chica_

_-pe..pe..pe..pero como lo sabes?? por q no has dicho nada??- le cuestiono parecía increíble q el peor enemigo sabiendo tal cosa no lo hubiera utilizado para destruirlos ya en ese momento llego Sirius y no pudo ser mas perfecto para Snape la situación_

_- tu noviecita me estaba contando q ya sabe su secreto- las palabras las saborea una a una viendo como el rostro de Sirius se deformaba de preocupación a sorpresa y de sorpresa a impotencia- y dime q harán ahora??_

_-a ti te importa muy poco lo q pase entre nosotros –le respondió secamente Di_

_-cornamenta eres el mejor- dijo Lily con voz fingida mezclándose entre la multitud _

_-eso es obvio-respondió aun sin quitar la sonrisota_

_-el mejor merodeador -grito a pulmón abierto Ginger_

_esto lo hizo darse cuenta de lo que había dicho el idiota había confesado delante de la mitad del colegio y frente a la mesa de profesores q el James Potter era el tan llamado cornamenta "ahora si la armaste en grande" pensó para si. Remus solo se le quedo viendo con los ojos fuera de sus orbitas_

_-Señor Potter!!!!- escucho la tan temida voz..._

_-si profesora- volteo solo para ver la cara roja de la Jefa de Gryffindor_

_-acompáñeme por favor-le ordeno firmemente y comenzó a caminar fuera de el comedor al pasar donde se encontraba Remus se paro y lo miro duramente- seria mejor q usted también estuviera presente señor Lupin – seguía su camino seguida por los dos chicos q tenían total conciencia sobre lo q esto significaba_

_-sabes potter??- lily le alcanzo y siguiendo su paso lento le acompaño un poco del camino dejando a Ani sola en la entrada del pasillo- tenias razón yo no le diría nada a la profesora –sonrió maliciosamente- ver como t entregas tu solito ha sido mil veces mejor q si yo t hubiera delatado_

**Capitulo XXIX**

**EntRegAnDo SecRetOs **

-NO LO PUEDO CREER!!!-los gritos de McGonagall se escuchaban por todo el pasillo mas sin embargo anabell ni se inmuto a tal grito siguió a los chicos y con la mirada le dijo a Remus q lo esperaría al salir así q había tomado asiento a lado de la puerta del despacho de la profesora donde sin esfuerzo alguno podía escuchar la reprimenda

la profesora estaba mas roja de lo que James hubiese visto antes y eso q el la había visto de todos humores y colores el solo atinaba a encogerse en la silla donde se encontraba no podía decir nada no había pensado una defensa en caso de que los merodeadores fueran descubiertos

-Q DIABLOS LES PASA A USTEDES??? Q NECESITO HACER PARA CORREGIRLOS???- se paseaba frenéticamente por toda la oficina, dentro estaba todo oscuro eran cerca de las 8 de la noche y el despacho era apenas iluminado por unas cuantas velas hasta q la puerta se abrió y después de dejar entrar un haz de luz entro el director curiosamente con una sonrisa contrastante a McGonagall que después de un largo suspiro pareció por fin controlarse y se tumbo en su silla dejándole el mando al profesor q luego de cerrar la puerta se paro justo atrás de las sillas donde se encontraban los dos chicos

-ya veo Remus q el anunciarte prefecto sirvió lo mismo q apagar una vela para hacer mas luz-las metáforas del profesor era lo único q remus necesitaba en ese momento –me han informado de las ultimas noticias-declaro abiertamente caminando detrás del escritorio donde McGonagall para calmar sus nervios se había parado y se encontraba en una esquina observando lo q sucedía

el silencio mas acusador reino la habitación Dumbledore tomo asiento y dirigió su penetrante mirada a los dos chicos q tenia enfrente

-confieso-comenzó remus con la cabeza gacha- q no hice nada para detener a mis compañeros pero de eso a...-fue interrumpido por un ademán de Dumbledore

-se dan cuenta de cuantas normas han roto los últimos dos años sin q siquiera nosotros sospecháramos??-le pregunto tranquilamente, james y remus solo asintieron en silencio no eran capaces de enfrentarse al director-entonces comprenderán q los castigos q se empleen en ustedes deben ser ejemplares- volvieron asentir pesadamente –bien en ese caso...profesora hágame el favor de llevarlos a mi despacho yo buscare a los otros dos y los veré ahí –volvió a mirarlos y salió con toda majestuosidad del despacho McGonagall no dijo nada solo los miro duramente y salió de la oficina los dos chicos solo miraban el piso y sin decir nada siguieron a la profesora por los pasillos

·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.

-no te preocupes no le diré a nadie-luego de llegar al Hall de entrada se quedaron parados frente a las puertas ella miraba la luna sin poder fijar sus ojos en el-por q no me lo dijiste antes??-le pregunto

-no es algo fácil de decir-le contesto viendo fijamente la espalda de la chica

-pero yo te hubiera comprendido- le aseguro aun sin mirarlo

-se q lo harás –le reconforto-confió en ti y se q serás discreta igual q lo has sido con lo de los merodeadores-le tomo por los hombros y la obligo suavemente a voltear- además el secreto no es mío- ella se sorprendió ante esta confesión

-q no es tuyo??-le pregunto incrédula- perdona pero tus transformaciones nocturnas no veo a quien mas le conciernan-le recordó sintiéndose ofendida

-mis ....trans....for...ma..ciones-repitió lentamente el chico "así q lo sabe todo::: lo de Remus.... lo de los animagos... sabe todo" la ultima palabra reboto en su cerebro causando un daño increíble en su mueca -así q ya sabes todo los secretos de los merodeadores sabes de mis trasformaciones- iba a continuar un discurso para pedirle discreción pero ella lo interrumpió

-los merodeadores-susurro como si de repente lo recordara-May lo sabe- le dijo el solo abrió los ojos como platos

-que?? Se lo dijiste?? A May??que tanto sabe??-de repente toda la comprensión y la ternura habían desaparecido del rostro de Sirius y solo había una mueca de exasperación, ella solo se le quedo viendo extrañada "y la confianza duro 2 segundos??" pensó irónica

- solo sus apodos Y YO NUNCA SE LO DIRIA- le grito –

-A NO?? Y ENTONCES- ella hizo un ademán para q bajara el tono de su voz q el recibí muy mal –y entonces podrías decirme como es q la chismosa numero uno de Gryffindor lo sabe??-los ademanes exagerados de Sirius volvían a el y el auto control q había adquirido a raíz de su relación con la chica parecía q estaba desapareciendo rápidamente

-fácil te lo diré en una palabra-la ironía y sarcasmo estaban presentes en la voz de la chica :::- LILY- le grito Sirius pareció carburar lento la información y se calmo

-que??-mascullo Sirius sin lograr entender todo

-eres sordo???o solo retardado?? Lily se lo dijo a May en la tarde para estas horas toda la escuela ya lo sabrá

-no puedo creerlo!!!-se dijo

-pues créelo James le dijo q no se atrevería a decírselo y tenia razón ella de ninguna manera lo haría se entregaría a si misma pero no especifico nada sobre otros medios de información- decía rápidamente Di

-Dumbledore ya lo debe de saber- se preocupo

-así es Señor Black- la voz del director sonó por todo el Hall, se encontraba al pie de las escaleras justo arriba donde el podía ver claramente q no estaba precisamente festivo, sirius volteo a Ver a Di con un rostro q decía "estoy muerto" notaron q una pequeña figura se escondía detrás del director temblaba y parecía q murmuraba algo –acompáñeme señor Black- Dumbledore dio la vuelta y alcanzaron a ver q la pequeña sombra no era mas q Peter q al parecer ya sabia lo q estaba pasando Sirius solo se despidió de Phibie con una mirada q suplicaba ayuda y siguió al profesor

-momento el secreto no es tuyo???- lo recordó después pero q despistada era debió de preguntarle en ese momento "_q maldita manía la tuya de acordarte de las cosas demasiado tarde"_ se regaño "_pero si no es de el entonces de quien???_"

siguió pensando reflexionando sobre las ultimas horas de su vida tantas cosas habían pasado demasiada información para tan poco tiempo Snape sabia el secreto de Sirius aun q el decía q el secreto no era suyo pero si no era de el entonces de quien?? "el es el licántropo...¿o no? Habia aceptado sus transformaciones nocturnas" los pensamientos le inundaban la confusa cabeza y como ya era costumbre llego a la sala común solo guiada por la rutina y se sin fijarse el nada paso directo al cuarto donde Lily estaba contándole todo lo sucedido a Ani q parecía muy poco interesada en la platica pero de igual manera ella seguía platicando lo sucedido al parecer May aun o terminaba de informar a todo Hogwart por q aun no llegaba cuando Di entro en la alcoba toda callada y al parecer con una mueca extraña Lily cayo de repente y se le quedo viendo hasta q por fin dijo

-bueno y a ti q t pasa??-le pregunto estaba tan inmersa en lo pasado q no recordaba nada del resto del mundo

-es un licántropo- era increíble q tres palabras pudieran dejar tan alterada y confundida a una persona, Lily solo soltó un pequeño "uhg" y Ani las miro preocupada por primera vez en mucho tiempo verdaderamente preocupada

-te lo ha dicho??-le pregunto en un susurro apenas audible Ani

·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.

Sirius seguía cauteloso al director por el ya tan conocido pasillo q conducía a su despacho al pararse enfrente de la estatua dumbledore dijo la contraseña y se movió de inmediato la escultura mas sin en cambio el director no movió un solo músculo y los chicos comprendieron quería q ellos pasaran primero. Así lo hicieron y adelantando el camino de dumbledore llegaron a la ya tan conocida oficina

Se dieron cuenta q no estaba sola habían dos personas paradas enfrente del escritorio del director dos siluetas q Sirius hubiese reconocido en cualquier lugar bajo cualquier circunstancia el resto de los implicaos en esta jugarreta d escala mayor a las normales eran James Potter y Remus J. Lupin los chicos no querían mas sorpresas así q examinaron el resto de la oficina el piso superior justo en el barandal encontraron la razón de que los chicos estuviesen tan callados la profesora McGonagall estaba ahí con su mirada puesta en el director q iba entrando al parecer en el rato q había estado ausente se había encargado de dar la noticia de la captura de los merodeadores al resto de las cabezas dee las casa la profesora Sprout estaba ahí mas pendiente de la llegada de los otros dos y con una mueca de aflicción por el futuro de los cuatro, a su lado parado en lo q parecía un escalón de madera el profesor Flitwik (N/A: o como se escriba ya saben el enanito q da clases de encantamientos) por ultimo con una cara atemorizante y verdaderamente intimidante al profesor Barret con sus ojos fijos escrutando en los recién llegados Sirius muy a pesar de intentarlo no pudo sostenerle la mirada por mas de 3 segundos

-pasen-les ordeno el director . no se haba dado cuenta en q momento se había quedado quieto ante la imagen de todas las autoridades de Hogwarts juntas listas para ...¿juzgarlos? si así es los cuatro se sentían como si estuvieran en un juicio listos para ser condenados o en este caso expulsados

-bien comenzamos de una vez- hablo con voz profunda y clara el profesor barret desde la obscuridad del segundo piso apenas y se podía ver su barbilla sus ojos brillaban titilantes en la oscuridad como si fuera un tigre vigilando su cena

-saben q esta es la segunda vez en una semana q se encuentran en mi oficina??-obvio q Sirius y James lo recordaban después de todo todavía estaban castigados por sus faltas, Remus y Peter no habían ido a parar ahí tmb por azares del destino pero aun así se sintieron culpables.....Dumbledore decidió encararlos uno a uno y el primero fue...

-Remus- llamo al primero el solo atino a alzar un poco la vista no podía créelo a la cara pensar q sabia todo q tonto había sido al pensar q el director jamás se iba a enterar q por un gesto de hermandad sus mejores amigos se habían convertidos en Animagos y q se escapaban de la casa de los gritos cada luna llena era obvio q si McGonagall sabia lo de los merodeadores Dumbledore q era mas sabia q ella sabría algo de animagos ilegales en Hogwarts- tu eres prefecto y se suponía q debías ser la sensatez de este trío de ....amigos tuyos-se suavizo al final –me temo q no has cumplido precisamente con tu trabajo-un largo silencio por parte de Remus fue la respuesta- pero vamos q tienes q decir??- le animo Dumbledore

-yo la verdad...lamento haber defraudado su confianza- lo decía de verdad pero al tiempo estaba aliviado paresia q después de todo solo sabia lo se los apodos y las trastadas hechas en años pasados por esos cabezotas q tenia por amigos

-vamos ...lunatico??-se aventuro el director con una sonrisa divertida escondida detrás de su larga barba q lleno de un espíritu cálido a Remus sabia q las cosas se iban a arreglar no sin sus respectivas consecuencias pero de alguna manera supo q todo estaría bien- no se si los profesores estén de acuerdo conmigo pero en vista de q tu no conoces las delicias de la detencion-volteo a mirar a la profesora Sprout q asintió con una mueca de dureza fingida-tendrás cuatro meses de ella con la profesora Sprout tus deberes se limitaran a los de la prefectura, y los deberes escolares de ahí a la sala común durante los próximos cuatro meses –sentencio Dumbledore pasando al siguiente Remus acepto su castigo sin agregar nada mas q una mirada de gratitud a su profesor

-Peter- fue la siguiente victima para la condena- debo suponer q tu solo fuiste arrastrado por la corriente??- el chico asintió enérgicamente al ver un salvavidas en su hundimiento a lo q sus otros 3 amigos e le quedaron viendo como decirle "gracias amigo"- bien en ese caso usted tendrá 5 meses de castigo; no salidas a Hogsmade, ni paseos por la escuela en los fines de semana. de las clases a su sala y en ocasiones q lo ameriten a la biblioteca, quedan prohibidos los partidos de quidittch y su detención la cumplirá con –volteo a ver a la profesor aMcGonagal q tenia los labios mas apretados q de costumbre- su jefa de casa

-pero a Remus le dio solo 4 meses-se quejo

-eso es cierto- admitió dumbledore pero en todo caso de q hubiese querido explicarle las razones a Peter en su lugar lo hizo el profesor Barret

-pero el admitió su parte de culpabilidad y si le soy honesto no creo q usted no tuviera nada q ver en este asunto mas q el de oveja ciega- a lo cual Peter pareció encogerse mas

-gracias Denvil, bien vamos con los dos restantes. Sirius y James ya veían venir eso así q estaban listos si a Remus le habían castigado con 4 meses y a peter con 5 ellos deberían de ser los primeros alumnos q terminar el colegio en detención y volver después de graduados para terminar con el castigo- la verdad no se q hacer con ustedes dos-acepto el director

el profesor Barret salió de las sombras bajando las escaleras parecía mas imponente de lo q los chicos lo recordaban

-yo si.....expulsarlos-dijo llanamente, la palabra pareció tener eco en la oficina y en los rostros de los presentes

·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.

-ya lo sabias- murmuro Lily volteando a ver la muy sorprendida en la ultima semana se había enterado de q su mejor amiga le guardaba un secreto ::el de los merodeadores y ahora se enteraba de q Ani también sabia de la licantropía de Sirius y no se lo había dicho

-lo descubrí el año pasado- se confeso si ellas ya lo sabían ya valía la pena fingir q no sabia nada de lo de Remus

-y por q no nos lo dijiste??- le pregunto exasperada Di

-por q no es mi secreto-le respondió simplemente- además Dumbledore me hizo prometer q no dirá a nadie lo de el

-Dumbledore-bufo Di- es la segunda persona q lo menciona en este asunto-le informo - ¿qué tanto tiene q ver el aquí??

-mucho no creerías q el aceptaría aun chico enfermo de licantropía sin saberlo o si??-le dijo muy seca Anabell

-pero y Sanpe??-Lily seguía la conversación como si fuera un partido de tenis moviendo su cabeza de una a la otra siguiendo muy de cerca toda la información q salía de sus bocas

-el se entero por accidente en cuarto- le informo- remus me lo dijo el año pasado- se explico al ver la cara tan sorprendida de sus amigas

-momento Remus también lo sabe??-pregunto Lily aun mas confusa tenia q hacer una pausa en todo esto la conversación en algún momento había soltado demasiada información y ella no la había logrado carburar todo pero le sorprendió aun mas el rostro de confusión que puso ani a la mención de la pregunta

-de q hablas?? claro q lo sabe- le respondió- ¿no creerás q cada luna llena se pierde de su propia transformación o si?- le pregunto muy sarcástica Anabell, Lily y Phibie se voltearon a ver mecánicamente

-REMUS!!!!- las dos se habían quedado exactamente con la misma cara aun q la de Di poco a poco parecía como si pronto comprendiera todo

"_claro por eso me dijo q el secreto no era de el_" se respondió es milésimas de segundo _"por eso remus estaba tan interesado en mi opinión de los licántropos" _los pensamientos se abultaban en su cabeza _"entonces Sirius no es el licántropo, si hay un licántropo aquí pero no es Sirius es: Remus" _la conclusión esclareció toda la información recibida en las ultimas horas y muy a su pesar aliviaba mucho su alma pero una ultima duda asalto su ser "_entonces por q acepto una transformación q no es la suya??? Es q acaso el también??"_

mientras tanto Lily seguía en un pantano de confusos pensamientos "_sirius y remus son Licántropos??"_ se preguntaba ella no contaba con tanta información como sus compañeras asi q sus pensamientos eran mas enredados "_y q tiene q ver snape en todo esto??_" las preguntas no encontraban respuestas coherentes en su cabeza _"y como diablos es q Ani lo sabia_??" su cara tenia la misma cara de confusión q hace unas milésimas de segundo a comparación de la de Di q parecía mas clara

"_dios mío se los he dicho_" se regaño _"ellas no deberían saberlo_" los pensamientos y el sentimiento de traición inconsciente estaba en ella reclamándole una explicación _"no espera ellas ya lo sabían yo no les confesé nada nuevo... bueno no del todo_" sus pensamientos eran claros y ordenados aun q muy rápidos mas de lo q la palabra era "_espero q lo comprendan_" respiro hondo y se preparo para la lluvia de preguntas q vendrían a continuación

-Remus es el hombre-lobo –declaro por lo bajo Phibie a lo q rápidamente las ideas de Lily se acomodaron en su mayoría pero aun había unas q no cuadraban

-¿¿a q accidente te refieres cuando dices q Snape se entero por "accidente" y como diablos te enteraste tu??- le pregunto Lily a Anabell ya no tan confundida como segundos antes Ani solo bajo la mirada

-sirius le intento jugar una broma en 4to donde puso en peligro su vida y de no haber sido por James talvez severus hubiera muerto- Lily puso una mueca de incredulidad y asombro Ani continuo- Sirius le informo de manera "indirecta" donde iba remus cada luna llena y al final casi entra a la habitación donde Remus pasa sus transformaciones pero James se entero a tiempo y logró detenerlo pero al final logro entrever a Remus transformado – lo había dicho todo a propósito no iba a confesar el secreto de Remus ni donde pasaba cada luna llena para no lastimar a alguien luego agrego- después de despertarse el resto fue deducción

-Severus Snape se desmayo??-pregunto burlona Di

-deja de eso ..¿¿james salvo a Snape??? Eso si q es increíble- sentencio Lily

-bueno si –acepto Anabell un poco apesadumbrada –al menos eso me contó Remus

-Lunático-Susurro Lily-claro por eso le pusieron así a Remus por la luna

-Por eso me pareció irónico- acepto Ani

-y por eso Sirius se parecía tan preocupado cuando descubrí los de los apodos ...claro quería saber si sabia por q se llamaba cada uno así el apodo de Remus es por la luna- las deducciones de las chicas eran rápidas y sorprendentes-pero entonces por q acepto que el se trasformaba???

-pero no nos has dicho como es q t enterasssss- la palabra quedo a medias cuando May entro en la habitación ella pareció no notar el silencio q había causado las tres chicas solo se dirigieron miradas de complicidad y cada una se metió en su respectiva cama luego de cambiarse y asearse en silencio parecía q May había hablado demasiado en toda la tarde y no tenia la mas mínima intención de seguir haciéndolo así q solo se acostó y las chicas por miedo a q ella escuchara algo y q la información se propagara con igual rapidez q la de los apodos en silencio acordaron q lo mejor era dejar el tema para otro día

·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.

Bien aquí lo dejamos por ahora ...¿alguno sospechaba q de nuevo el propio sirius entregaría otro secreto??? Claro sin percatarse de ello pero lo hizo no?? Jeje pobre chico la vdd esa parte se escribió sola algo q no puedo decir de otros capítulos q me han costado uno y la mitad del otro ...iba a terminar la platica de la oficina del direc. Pero el chap hubiese quedado muuuuy pero muuuy largo asi q lo dejo para el prox capitulo wueno ya los dejo q toy muy cansada y mi big chif (osease mi jefecitio) me quiere tempranito para negrearme con mas trabajo bye


	10. Mujeres JuntaS ni difuntas?

Uff q locura el capitulo 30 ya tengo q cortar el cuento diganme si quieren q ya lo corte y tratare de hacer los cambios pertinentes pero si quieren q esta loca siga explayandose escribanme un Reviw o un mail les doy uno exclusivamente para ustedes ::lunalovegoodozu.es para decir ::ya parale o ::: no te preocupes sigue hasta el final original

Cualquiera q sea su opinion me confortara saberlapor lomientras respondere a los reviw q hacee rato q nolo hago (aun q no son muchos pero igual se agradecen)

**Lili Ginebra Potter o La no asediada:** jajaja ahora voy captando eso jajaja perdon ya pues si la vdd a mi me gusta como va quedando eso ..a q filosofia t refieres??? Tengo muchas y cada una tan complicada como la q menos y no robbie no esta bueno es vulgar algo raro pero aun asi me gusta ese muchachote tiene un nose q q me hace q huuuuy ..no estas de acuerdo??

**La bri:** je pues gracias q chula me saliste elogios son lo mas lindo q se pueda recibir por la red oye no t cansaste de leer tanto?? Yo si jajaj aunq es mas facil leer q escribirlo . 

**Paula Yemeroly: **eres una genio o solo se t prendio el foco en ese momento?? Me diste una idea genial t prometo la disculpa en unos capitulos mas adelante (l cap 32) gracias por tu punto no se me habia ocurrido ver a Lily como la chismosa esa mas bien es May pero pensándolo bien parece q Lily si tuvo mucho q ver en eso no?? Bueno de todas maneras gracias

**Black Sophie::** espero q sea lo suficiente mente rapido pa ti jejej si no es asi avisame y tratare de ser mas rapida por cirto me agrada tu nick me permitirias usarlo tal vez en otro fic donde le invente una prima o algo asi a Sirius gracias

**Eleanor Eubery: **pues gracias mujerno se si cada dia escriba mejor ami me parece lo contrariopero vosotrtas sonlas q opinan asi q gracias ,...y esperate q todavía las chicas no han terminado de pensar les falta un rato jajaja pero wueno en respuesta a tu posdata::todos los problemas del mundo se pueden resumir en una palabra::dinero ..si pero uno vive en una sociedad podrida pero sociedad al fin y pa sobrevivir trenemos q trabajar y ponernos la orden de alguien menos jodido q nosotros esa es la razon y mi posdata es:: de donde sacaste ese ....ese...Apeido??

X cierto e renunciado a mi trabajo de negros eso quiere decir q tendre mas tiempo libre ¡!!! Gracias al cielo .... jejeje

·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.

**TIEMPO ATRÁS** by

**PADFooT-BlaCK**

(se dan cuenta q el capitulo 30 en numeros romanos es un capitulo triple x?? Jaja de eso no tiene ni un pelo)

**en el capitulo anterior::..**

_-por q nome lo digiste antes??-le pregunto_

_-no es algo facil de decir-le contesto viendo fijamente la espalda de la chica_

_-pero yo te hubiera comprendido- aseguro aun sin mirarlo_

_-se q lo haras –le reconforto-confio en ti y se q seras discreta igual q lo has sido con lo de los merodeadores-le tomo por los hombros y la obligo suavemente a voltear- ademas el secreto no es mio- ella se sorpendio ante esta confesion _

_-q no es tuyo??-le pregunto incredula- perdona pero tus tranformaciones nocturnas no veo a quien mas le conciernan-le recordo sintiendose ofendida_

_-mis ....trans....for...ma..ciones-repitio lentamente el chico "asi q lo sabe todo::: lo de Remus.... lo de los animagos... sabe todo" la ultima palabra reboto en su cerebro causando un daño increible en su mueca -asi q ya sabes todo los secretos de los merodeadores sabes de mis trasformaciones- iba a continuar un discurso para pedirle discrecion pero ella lo interrumpio_

_-pasen-les oredeno el director . no se haba dado cuenta en q momento se habia quedado quieto ante la imagen de todas las autoridades de Hogwarts juntas listas para ...¿juzgarlos? si asi es los cuatro se sentian como si estubieran en un juicio listos para ser condenados_

_-remus no se si los profesores esten deacuerdo conmigo pero en vista de q tu no conoces las delicias de la detencion-volteo a mirar a la profesora Sprout q asintio conuna mueca de dureza fingida-tendras cuatro meses de ella con la profesora Sprout tus deberes se limitaran a los de la prefectura, y los deberes escolares de ahí a la sala comun durante los proximos cuatro meses –sentencio Dumbledore psando al siguiente Remus acepto su castigo sin agregar nada mas q una mirada de gratitud a su profesor_

_-peter usted tendra 5 meses de castigo; no salidas a Hogsmade, ni paseos por la escuela en los fines de semana. de las clases a su sala y en ocasiones q lo ameriten a la biblioteca, quedan prohibidos los partidos de quidittch y su detencion la cumplira con –volteo a ver a la profesor aMcGonagal q tenialos labios mas apretados q de costumbre- su jefa de casa_

_-pero a Remus le dio solo 4 meses-se quejo _

_-eso es cierto- admitio dumbledore pero en todo caso de q hubiese querido explicarle las razones a Peter en su lugar lo hizo el profesor Barret_

_-pero el admitio su parte de culpavilidad y si le soy honesto no creo q usted no tuvera nada q ver en este asunto mas q el de obeja ciega- a lo cual Peter parecio encojerse mas_

_- Sirius , James ...la verdad no se q hacer con estedes dos-acepto el director_

_-yo si.....expulsarlos-dijo llanamente, la palabra parecio tener eco en la oficina y en los rostros de los presentes_

**Capitulo XXX**

**Mujeres juntas ¿¿ni difuntas??**

(ya veo por q tienen miedo d lo ql ogramos junatas jajajaja)

-expulsarlos-dijo llanamente, la palabra parecio tener eco en la oficina y en los rostros de los presentes

ahora si lo habian logrado esta si era la definitiva los expusarian luego de sobrevivir casi 7años de castigo detenciones y torturas por fin habia logrado acabar con la paciencia de el director y de el profesorado ahora no habria mas consideraciones ...no esta vez solo los echarían de la escuela, el silencio de los profesores y del mismo director se hizo el peor castigo q los chicos jamas hubiesen escuchado

remus y Peter los miraban desde el otro extremo con caras indispuestas esperando a q en cualquier momento alguno de los presentes saltara gritando q era una borma pesada pero por respuesta obtuvieron una mirada dura del profesor Barret

-gracias por exponer tu punto Denvil-le respondio Dumbledore-creo q esto dbemos discutirlo todos-completo mirando a las cabezas de las cazas a lo cual el profesor se limito a asentir y dirigirle una mirada amenazadora a James y Sirius

-profesor-trato de hablar Sirius pero fue interrumpido por la mirada de McGonagall y callo de inmediato

-Remus, Peter háganme el favor de ir a buscar al resto de los profesores- les pidio dumbledore estos obedecieron a regañadientes no les hacia mucha gracia dejar a sus dos mejores amigos a las manos de los profesores sin defensa alguna pero al ver la expresion de la profesora no les quedootra que obedecer y salir sumidos en sus pensamientos

-tomen asiento q esto va para largo-les aconsejo el director amodorrandose en su silla

al poco rato el resto de los profesores llegaron a la oficina y amontonandose donde podian se dispusieron a comenzar la discusion

-bien Denvil expone la posibilidad de expulsionde los chicos aquí presentes y tengo entendido q todos ya estan al tanto de la cantidad de reglas rotas por ambos en los ultimos 2 años asi q espero sus opiniones- resumio rapido el director como si estubiera hablando sobre decidir el menu para lacena enlugar de el futuro de dos de sus mas brillantes alumnos

-si me permite profesor yo misma he sido victima de algunas de sus bromas pero creo q seria una pena su expulsion sobre estando ya en 7to curso- defendio la profesora a lo que dumbledore solo asintio

-en efecto son ambos muy brillantes y yo mismo los defenderia pero creo q han sobrepasado los limites- el comentario del profesor Flitwick no ayudaba a los chicos en mucho

-estoy de acuerdo en q sus mentes se desaprovecharian pero ¿¿acaso no hemos intentado ya corregir su actitud lo suficiente??- la profesora Sinistra dio el punto de la conversacion

-pero piensen en esto...¿¿cómo quedaria la institucion si se llegaran a enterar q no s hemos rendido ante un caso dificil?? No podemos simplemente desentendernos de ellos- la profesora Sprout parecia no tener el corazon para expulsarlos

-estoy de acuedo con usted profesora- apoyo la profersora de pociones

-honestamente son el caso mas dificil al que nos hemos enfrentado hasta ahora pero no creo q sean incontrolables- la Profsora Sprout parecia decidida a defender a lso chicos cosa q ambos agradecieron en silencio

-bien creo q se podria hacer un ultimo intento-dijo no muy convencida Sinistra

-estoy deacurdo solo si me permite dejarles tareas extras mas avanzadas solo para tenerlos ocupados- tercion Flitwick

-estan escuchandose???- Barret q hasta el momento no habia hablado estallo- este par de ruanes es de lo peor claro q son inteligentees pero esa inteligencia la enfocan en cosas triviales y sin importancia; creen q esa es razon suficiente para mantenerlos aquí???

-Denvil me permito recordarte q este "par de ruenes" como tu les dices pertenecen a mi casa y es mi decision mas q la tuya su futuro- la profesora ahora si defendia su territorio

-bien me parece q por mayoria ambos se quedaran en la escuela pero creo q todos estaran de acuerdo en q su estado es de condicionados:: es decir si comenten una sola falta mas o no noto algun cambio en su actitud se iran sin mas – el veredicto de la corte de profesores parecia demasiado bueno para ser verdad

-pero claro a esto se le suma los castigos y restricciones a los q estaran sometidos- recordo la profesora

-trabajo los fines de semana en los invernaderos- sugirio Spruot a lo q dumbledore asintio

-tareas avanzadas de hechizos todos los dias- dijo Flitwik

-restriccion en las salidas a Hogsmade- Sinistra no iba a dejarlos escapar tan facil

-detenciones todas las tardes –dijo Denvil

-temo q tendran q ser contigo Denvil por q el resto ya estamos ocupados- le dijo la profesora Rice

-y la destitucion de la capitania de James sobre el equipo de la casa- dijo al final McGonagall a cada mencion de cada castigo los chicos ya habian ideado una manera se safarse o de hacerla mas llevadera siete años en el negocio ayudaban en mucho a saber sacarle jugo a los castigos pero lo ultimo logro menguar el optimismo de James ante la situacion

-bien si los chicos aceptan estas condiciones no veo problema pero si no es asi con pesar les pedire q arregles sus baules- sin otra opcion ambos asintieronpesadamente- en ese caso puedn retirarse en la mañana les daremos sus "nuevos horarios"

y ambos salieron con paso lento y pesado de la oficina claro q eran afortunados por q no los habian expulsado aun despues de toda la evidencia q habia en su contra pero era inhumano todo el castigo q les dieron llegaron hasta la sala comun quejandose entre si de lo "injustos" q habia sido el tibunal al juzgarlos al entrar en su habitacion le resumieron lo sucedido a Peter y Remus y sin ganas de meterse en mas problemas los cuatro cayeron rendidos apenas su cabeza rozo la almohada

·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.·¤¤·.al dia siguiente·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.

Para cualquier persona externa a hogwarts resultaria increible saber q las noticias en ese coleguio corrian mas rapido q Spedey Gonzalez con diarrea pero a esa velocidad o mas se llego a saber el castigo de los merodeadores ahora la identidad no era tan "secreta2 como habia sido en un principio y todos se adjudicaban el "privilegio" de llamarlos por sus motes cosa q a cada mencionno hacia si no recordarles los problemas en los cuales estaban metidos para la hora del desayuno lo suyo era chisme viejo:::

-ahora si los pusieron en su lugar no??- la buirla de Lily bien merecida la tenia James pero sentia pena por Remus al llegar al comedor se enfilo directo a donde estaban sentados los chicos cosa q nunca hacia regularmente buscaba el lugar mas alejado de ellos pero el momento valia la pena

-Callate!!-murmuro Sirius apenas moviendo la cuchara dentro del plato de avaena fria q ya no comia

-deberias de ser mas amable- sugirio James como regañandose a si mismo, esta frase sorprenmdio por completoa lily definitivamente se esperaba todo menos consideracionpor parte de James

-por q pór q es tu noviesita???-pregunto amargo realmente no habia amanecido de buen humor y era comprensible despues de lo pasado en la oficina del director, James no dejoq eso le molestara no era cierto q fuera su novia aunq no le molestaba q eso fuera verdad pero solo respondio un poco solo un poco alterado

- no por q es prefecta!!!- el hecho de haberles jugado esa pasada hubico a Lily en nuevo nivel uno en el cual ya no seria subestimada por el definitivamente a suparecer quien fuera capaz de entregar a los Merodeadores y nisiquiera tomarse la molestia de adjudicarse el credito merecia su respeto como rival pero James no queria ver a Lily como una rival mas bien como algo mas intimo

-bien pero no se me olvida q fue ella quein nos entrego- termino la conversacion y de mala gana se paro

-adonde vas??- le pregunto remus mas por saber q no hiciera laguna locura q por q de verdad le respondiera

-a buscar a Di-respondio yanamente y desaparecio rapido por las puertas del Gran Comedor

-quien le dijo q fui yo quien los entrego?? Por q píensan tan mal de mi???-fingio una falsa sorpresa y puso mueca de "no puedo creer q me piensen eso de mi" que ni ella se creia

-simple solo habia 5 personas q sabian lo de nuestros motes hasta hace unas semanas-comenzo James- y justo cuando una sexta se entera resulta q todo el colego ya lo sabe tmb- termino como si estuviera dando un grgran discurso q nadie queria escuchar

-bueno pues tu me retaste- se defendio

-y siempre tienes q ganar??- sse desespero James

-pues estoy harta q siempre ganes tu-evadio lo q dijo

-BASTA!!!- remus se metio en la conversacion por q parecia q empezaba a subir de tono y como no estba de humor prefirio pararla antes q comenzaran la tercera guerra mundial

-bien me voy –se paro yt sin siquiera terminar el desyuno salio- suerte esta noche- grito antes de desaparecer los tres (James Remus y Peter) se volteron a ver sorprendidos desde cuandolo sabia????pero lo mas importnte q tanto sabia los tres se quedaron pretrificados mas tarde se dieron cuanta q hubiese sido mas inteligente si la bubieran seguido e ninterrogado en ese mismo instyante pero como dicen por mi cerro "el hubiera es el vervo mas apendejativo del idioma español"

asi q Lily caminaba muy tranquila por los pasillos buscando a sus amigas prefentemente a Ani y Di ya q May se la pasaria contandole tonteria y media sobre lso nuvos y viejos chismes de Hogwarts y haciendo bromas tontas q en otros humores resultaban muyentretenidas asi se fue pensando si habia sido senzato haber dicho eso al ultimo _"esta bien q se enteresn q uya lo se??" _mas sin embargo penso q seri los mejor depsues de todo si ella tenia un secreto preferia saber quienmas lo sabia para atenuar las consecuencias. Encontro pronto a Di en la sala comun parecia q apenas se habia levantado pues hiba boztezando y estirandose era muy tempranolas clases nocomenzarian hasta dentroi de media hora asiq decidio ocupar ese tiempo en terminar cierta conversacion q habia quedado incompleta en la noche

-May ya salio??- pregunto Lily Di asintio e inmediatemnte leyo en los ojos de su amiga suis intenciones asiq subieron rapidamente a si habitacion conuna sola mision despertar a Ani

- anabel anabel despierta ani- le movia con suavidad Di Lily se desespero parecia q Anino tenia la mas minima intencion de abrir sus perezosos parpadops ese dia

-_sonorus-_ susurro Lily apuntandose con su varita a la gartganta Di solo puso cara de "no otra vez"- MARGERIT ANABELL MILES DESPIERTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!!!! SI NO ....- ani salto literalmente de la cama y por un instante parecio como si se hubiera quedado aferrada al dosel de su cama, y Di le tapo la boca a su amiga

-tienes q despertarla de esa manera tan estruendosa???- pregunto Di –creo q un dia de estos me romperas el timpano

-de otra manera no se despierta- se defendio Lily sentandose en el borde derecho de la cama

-tienes q llamarme Margerit???- le dijo Ani una vez q se descolgo del dosel y se sepabilo un poco del susto

-bueno asi t llamas no???- Lily parecia muy como da ante el hecho de despertar a sus amigas como si fuera un claxon de trailero mal afinado todas las mañanas

-pero no me gusta- hiba a empezar una discusion pero no tenia ganas de eso asi q pregunto lo q tanto temia- que quieren??? por q me levantaron????- se acomodo en su cama con los cabellos todos alborotados

-terminar la conversacion de anoche-dijo rapido Lily a lo cual Di solo asintio y tomo asiento a los pies de la cama jsuto ensima dedl baul de ani

- que hay q terminar ya saben todo- evadio el tema Ani

-te equivocas- le respondi Di – no sabemos porq...- y para no perder la costumbre Lily la interrumpio aunq ella penso q estaba completando la oracion de su amiga

-te enteraste de lo dce Remus o mejor como t enterast- termino pero esa no era la pregunta q hiba ha hacer Di

Di la volteo mirar con ojos asecionos y Anabell solto un suspiro q la preparaba para una larga explicacion

-no es secreto a lo q se dedica mi familia como tampoco lo es q erede algunos de los "dones" de rastreo lo sospeche toda mi vida desde q conoci a Remus es engañosamente debil pero en clase de vuelo d primero me di cuenta q de debil solo tenia la apariencia luego sus desapariciones mensuales de las cuales parecia nadie darse cuenta pero yo no tego nada en copntra de los licantropos- suspiro de nuevo- en el baile q navidad el se descuido y....

-momento q no en el baile de navidad no habia luna llena???-pregunto Di q recordaba cada minimo detalle de lo que paso essa noche

ani solo asintio- a eso hiba- y les conto detalle a detalle lo q paso esa noche recordando cada minimo suceso q teni grabado ensu mente-...... asi q lo vi transformarse frente amios propios ojos

-curioso-susurro Di- dime no viste a Sirius cerca?? Estoy segura q lo deje en la puerta no muy lejos de donde ustedes estaban

-ya te dije no vi a nadie mas q a remus hasta q llego James- le contesto Ani son entender por q la importancia de esa pregunta

-curioso muy curioso- murmuro Di abstracta en sus pensamientos luego de la confesion

-perdon pero q t parce tan curioso???- Lily aun anonadada por la infortmacion q Ani le habia dicho no cabia duda de q Ani era unica, otra en su lugar jamas se hubiese asercado de nuevo a Remus mas sin embargo ella no, ella se hizo su amiga y aun mas

-no lo ven???- respondio di luego de un rato de silecion Ani nego con la cabeza

-ver que??- Lily estaba confundida algo le deci q Dicontaba con mas informacion q ella

-no les parece demasiada coincidencia q justo cuando Remus se transformo de la nada salga un perro gigante y te salve como si fuera lo mas comun??? Por lo q dices ese perro nisiquiera estaba cerca cuando salieron a los terrenos.. enotnces ¿cómo es q llego hasta ustedes tan rapido?? Y como sabia q debia de salvarte en lugar de atacarte?? Y por q justo en ese momento llego James?? , james!!!-grito el nombre como si fuera lo mas inportante de laplatica- james no Sirius q por lo q sabemos era el q estaba mas cerca de ellos... ademas esta el hecho de q no llego a la oficina de Dumbledore siendo q si hubiese entrado al castillo, lo cual es lo mas logico, se hubiera topado con James quien le informaria de su "descubrimiento" y juntos hubieran ido a ayudar a Ani...¿¿dónde habra estado sirus todo ese tiempo?? Y ¿¿por q no ayudo a james a controlar eso?? Esto no me gusta- termino Di a cada pregunta q formulaba miles de respuestas de amontonaban en el cerebro de cada chica pero solo uan sonaba mas fuerte en la mente de Di tan absurda q parecia imposible pero tan perfecta q cabia exactamente en la pieza q faltaba del rompecabezas

-calro q es demasiado coincidencia- sospecho Ani

-las coincidencias no existen-sentencio Lily-el hecho de q James llegara an el momento justo pudo ser q se dio cuenta tarde pero a tiempo ....pero por mas q le busco no encuetro manera en la cual el y Sirius no se hubiesen topado en el camino.... por lo q recuerdo del gran comedor a el punto en el q estaban solo hay una camino a seguir y si es extraño q no se hayan encontrado y mas aun q no haya ido a la oficna del director para enterarse de lo q paso

-momento no habias dicho q sirius acepto **su** transfotrmacion???- le pregunto Ani tratando desifrar esa cara de sirscunstancia q estaba en la cara de su amiga Di solo asintio

- no estaras pensando q ese perro era Sirius- dijo conburla Lily- o si??- se sorprendio al darse cuenta q pensandolo bien si daban por hecho q sirius podia transformase en perro todas la piezas encajaban se quedaronen silencio refleccionando

-pero aun si Sirius fuera eso q probabilidad hay de q se tranformara en un perro conveniente mente grande, por lo q sabemos cuando uno se convierte en animago no decide el animal- aporto Di pareciq las tres ya estaban dando por sentado q Sirius despues de todo si era un animago q podia convertirse en perro

-Sirius- susurro Lily- sirius claro- parecia comosi de repente un foco encendido se hubiese parado arriba de su cabeza- bendita astronimia

-podrias aportar tu saber al resto- le dijo un tanto agria Di

-en el trabajo de astronomia descubri una estrella q me parecio muy peculiar su nombre es sirius y a q no adivinan- hizo una pausa dramtica- es la unica estrella visible a simple vista desde la tierra de la constelacion del can mayor can-perro-can- las ultimas palabras tuvieron una reacion en cadena enlos rostros de las dos chicas q al unisono dijieron

-canuto- Lily sonrio satisfecha asintiendo freneticamente

- q conveniente nombre- se sorprendio Di- Sirius Black- perro negro- se quedaron un rato mas tan solo alagandose mutuamente de su gran inteligentcia y sorprendiendose de lo mal q los chicos gurdaban secretos tan poderosos

¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·mientras tanto en el gran comedor ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.

El trio maravilla aun no salia de su asombro hasta q unos 10 minutos despues regreso Sirius seguido de McGonagall que al dejarlo en la mesa le dijo- como parte de su castigo no puede estar vagando por los pasillos recuerda???- y se fue dejando un complejo horario donde con esfuerzos y buscando debajo dee todas la anotacion podrian encontrarse poco menos de cinco minutos libres

-no la encontraste eh!!- observo muy audazmente Peter a lo cual los 3 le dieronuan mirada q decia "o te callas o no sales vivo esta mañana"

-con este horario no tendre tiempo para habalr con Di- se quejo Sirius lo cual ragreso a Remus a hacer unapregunta

-de que tienes q hablar con Di?-pregutno el incauto Peter

-Di sabe lo de las tranformaciones- les informo pero como siempre los hombres distorcionando la informacion Di habia dicho "tu" transorfmacion no "sus", pero eso claro parecio q no era muy importante-

-¿qué tanto sabe Di?- la pregutna fue rapida y directa nada de mediad tintas la verdad ya no habia tiempo para eso

sirius so los resumio en una palabra:: todo – las pocas esperanzas de q su secrtetos aun fueran secretos se desvanecieron mas rapido q un tazon de confites en la mesa de Sirius

-Ayer me confeso q sabia lo de mis tranformaciones y Snape intrigo con q ella ya sabia lo de Remus asi q le pregunte y me confirmo q sabia todo, los animagos, los motes –solto un suspiro- todo

-y vaya novia q tienes no se pudio callar y se lo conto a Lily- reprocho Peter

-que tiene q ver lily aquí??- Sirius no entendio eso

-nos acaba de desear buena suerte para esta noche- informao Remus con un tono monotono

-no creo q Di se lo haya contado- aseguro Canuto

-a no?? Y entonces como se pudo enterar Lily??- Peter estaba hablando mas de lo comun y para no romper la costumbre no estaba dicendo algointeligente

-Por si no te has dado cuenta peter Lily es muy inteligente, lo pudio deducir ella sola- la defendio James

-basta chicos solo hay algo q hacer en esta situacion- declaro de manera melodramatica Remus logrando tener la satencion de los animagos presentes excluyendo a McGonagall- la confrontacion

-qui quiq quieres decir q hablaremos con ellas??- remus movio la cabeza de arriba abajo- de de frente???- las confrontaciones no era algo q le gustara mucho a Peter see ponia nervioso y comenzaba a decir incoherencias y una que otra verdad q solo su subconciente y el conocian

-no Peter nos pondremos espalda con espalda y hablaremos en clave morse para q nos entedamos mejor- solto Sirius con sarcasmo

-esta bien yo solo preguntaba- y se acomodo en si silla miro su reloj y repentinamente se paro como si fuera pinchado salio del comedor sin dar explicaciones a nadie aunq tampoco nadie pregunto. Los tres solo se qdaroncon cara de "y este q le pasa??"

-tendra q ser despues de clase ahora tenemos q ir a herbologia- sentencio James serio cosa q era bastante raro en el pues jamas estaba serio era mas probable ver a hadgrid montado en Firence y dicendo "arre caballito" a todo pulmon que a James serio.,

·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.

Ok q tal va esto?? A mi me gusta debo de admitir q en este capitulo me estanque cerca de un mes pero ya esta por fin logre terminarlo espreo haber superado el bloqueo las ideas parecen regresar a mi gracias por sus comentarios seran bien recibidos les recuerdo q eso no les quita mas de 2 minutos dense un tiempo porfa!!! O si gustan escirban un mail a lunalovegoodozu.es

Se que me tarde qpero es q lel trabajo llama y la panza mada asi q lo lamento intentare actulñizar mas rapido

Ahora si me dejo de tanta tonteria y los dejo tratare de apurarme lo mas posible a mi tampoco me gusta cuando me tienen esperando meses por el siguiente capitulo


	11. JAmes&LilY

Cahn chan el sig capi ya lo voy a cortar esta vez en un capitulo me aventuro hasta las navidades es hora de hacer esto mas rapido no puedo esperar para publicar el final

La mento el pequeño error de el capitulo que subi pero es he estado tan distraida que con esfuerzos y recuerdo mi nombre jej perdon y ahora si este el capitulo que sigue

**Alda**: mi querida niña gracias por el reviw desgraciadamente cuando publique el capitulo pasado aun no habia revisado el correo y por eso no pude responder en el capitulo anterior gracias y aunq no lo creas creo q si hay una pequeña escena de celitos por ahí aunq como es muy pequeña tal vez ponga otra gracias por tu reviw me alegra ver q el cambio de dominio no hizo mella en ciertos bueno lectores gracias

disculpen que no responda al restopero es que no tengo mucho tiempo que digamos asi que por ahora solo les dire gracias prometo respoder en el proximo cap..

Y para aquellos q no sepan como mandar reviws les doy mi correo solo pa q me dejes sus impresiones es:

luna(guion bajo)lovegood(arroba)ozu.es

Lo pongo asi por q por alguna razon cuando lo pongo normal no aparecee bien asi q espero q lo capten y envien mails

·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.

**TIEMPO ATRÁS** by

**PADFooT-BlaCK**

(cuantros de ustedes creen q Harry morira al final? Espero q muchos y q entre esos se encuentre sierta personita llamada JK Rowling de lo contrario a una servidora le cortaran una ceja y se ira a la escuela con los cabellos pintados de blanco)

**en el capitulo anterior:..**

_-Di sabe lo de las tranformaciones- les informo Sirius, pero como siempre los hombres distorcionando la informacion Di habia dicho "tu" transorfmacion no "sus" pero eso claro parecio q no era muy importante-_

_¿qué tanto sabe Di- la pregutna fue rapida y directa nada de mediad tintas la verdad ya no habia tiempo para eso _

_- todo – las pocas esperanzas de q su secrtetos uan fueran secretos se desvanecieron mas rapido q un tazon de confites frente a Sirius_

_- solo hay algo q hacer en esta situacion- declaro de manera melodramatica Remus logrando tener la atencion de los animagos presentes excluyendo a McGonagall- la confrontacion_

_-no es secreto a lo q se dedica mi familia como tampoco lo es q erede algunos de los "dones" de rastreo lo sospeche toda mi vida desde q conoci a Remus es engañosamente debil pero en clase de vuelo d primero me di cuenta q de debil solo tenia la apariencia luego sus desapariciones mensuales de las cuales parecia nadie darse cuenta pero yo no tego nada en copntra de los licantropos- suspiro de nuevo- en el baile q navidad el se descuido y...- les conto detalle a detalle lo q paso esa noche recordando cada minimo suceso q teni grabado ensu mente-... asi q lo vi transformarse frente amios propios ojos_

_-momento no habias dicho q sirius acepto **su** transfotrmacion- le pregunto Ani tratando desifrar esa cara de sirscunstancia q estaba en la cara de su amiga Di solo asintio_

_- no estaras pensando q ese perro era Sirius- dijo conburla Lily- o si- se sorprendio al darse cuenta q pensandolo bien si daban por hecho q sirius podia transformase en perro todas la piezas encajaban se quedaronen silencio refleccionando _

_- q conveniente nombre- se sorprendio Di- Sirius Black- perro negro- se quedaron un rato mas tan solo alagandose mutuamente de su gran inteligentcia y sorprendiendose de lo mal q los chicos gurdaban secretos tan poderosos_

**Capitulo XXXI**

**LILy JAmeS**

Diciembre llego y por mas q los chico buscaban un momento para entablar una conversacion que durara mas de 10 minutos sin la interrupcion de algun profesor pidiendo q los acompañaran para q cumplieran algun castigo o de algun alumno q por x o y queria hablar con alguno de los presentes,aunq klas constantes ausencias injustificadas de Peter no ayudaban mucho a la causa , por cualquier razon nunca lograban llegar al punto q querian abordar y esta era una situación q si le quitaba el sueño a Remus pues de no haber sido por el sus amigos jamas se hubieranmetido es semejantes lios jamas se hubieran hecho animagos ilegalmente y jamas hubieran estado preocupados de q sus secretos se supieran por esa razon el tenia q hablar a las chicas de manera inmediata el problema era q con tanto castigo y el horario tan rigurosos q tenia q cumplir eso era casi imposible incluso en las rondas de prefecto con Lily no estaba solo y por el momento no queria informarle a Dumbledore asi q se encontro en un laberinto perdido y con insomnio:...

-Remus no se tu pero los deemas si necesitamos dormir- se quejo James ya q en la noche era la tercera vez q se paraba y encendia las luces deel baño solo para "despejarse" decia el

-lo lamento James pero no puedo dormir- se diculpo – es por lo dee las chicas-suspiro al final luego de apagar la luz y sentarse en su cama q estaba en frente de la de James

-Remus tranquilizate ellas nos soguen hablando y hace semanas q lo saben si tuvieran alguna intención de extorsión o de delatarnos ¿no crees q ya lo hubieran hecho- razono increíblemente el moreno lo cual a la perspectiva de Remus parecia tener sentido esto lo tranquilizo un poco y luego dee un pequeños silencio donde Sirius ronco hasta asustar a James Remus respondió

-tienes razon gracias- dicho se acomodo en su cama ya estaba logrando conciliar el sueño, cosa q no hacia en mucho tiempo pero una luz se encencio y esta vez no habia sido el entre abrio un ojo y logro ver la fugura de James buscando algo en su mochila

-y ahora q-pregunto algo molesto

-acabo de acordarme q no he terminado un ensayo para Barret –dijo aun buscando algo – debi de haberlo olvidado abajo por q no lo encuentro- Remus solo puso cara de fastidio y se tapo hasta la cabeza con la sabana asi q solo escucho salir a James y cerrar la puerta tras de si ahora habia logrado un poco de tranquilidad y la aprovecharia después de todo seria sabado mañana y pocria dormir hasta tarde

Mientras tanto James bajaba con barita en mano alumbrando su camino a la sala comun con su pijama de las tortugas ninja q su madrele habia regalado en su cumpleaños "algo infantil" penso al recordar la cara de su madre la primera vez q se la vio puesta pero unas voces lo hicieron parar en seco :

-Nox- susurro para q no se perdataran de su presencia

-pero no han hablado ..¿por q deberíamos nosotras dar el primer paso- reconocio esa voz tan sarcástica y agria como siempre la voz de la novia de su mejor amigo

-es obvio q ellos no han podido hablar por tantos castigos q tienen q cumplir-rescato Anabell esto le sorpendio sabia ya todo lo de Ani y q ella era una buena persona pero algo dentro de James le decia q romperia el corazon de su amigo y q no era digna de mucha confianza

-pues ellos se lo buscaron no- Lily parecia cansada pero aun asi estaba al tanto de la conversación al parecer estaba haciendo algo q le pedia mucha antencion en su escritorio James asomo un poco para verlas, las tres estaban en su ropa de dormir Ani traia puesto un extraño camisón como de la epoca de los colonosa rayas anarajadas y azules, Di pantalon color rosa palido y una camisa q parecia la tenia desded los 11 años por q le quedaba pequeña James penso q si Sirius la hubiera visto seguro q no dormia esa noche, no podia ver a Lily desde su perspectiva pero continuo escuhando

-esta bien no diremos nada aun- termino dándose por vencida Ani- subire antes q May note q no estamos- dicho y hecho inmediatamente se fue dejando atrás al par q si queria podría conaspirar sobre el fin del mundo si asi le placia

James se uqedo parado solo escuhcando la convesacion creia saber de q hablaban y no pensaba interrumpir hasta recaudar la información suficiente asi q se pego a la pared asegurándose de q ninguna parte de su ser fuera visible para las chicas y adustando el oido lo mas q podia

-bien creo q yo me voy –bostezo Di- son mas de las 12 y quisiera descansar algo, de verdad- comenzo a subir la s escaleras q conducían al dormitorio- no entiendo por q no quieren q se entere May es nuestra amiga y sabra q esto no se lo puede contar a todos- se estiro y siguió su camino- no es tonta sabes- y desaparecio

-lo se Di- susurro Lily hablando en voz alta para si el fuego a esa horas deberia estar en sus ultimas pero ella se encargo de avivarlo con un movimiento de su varita – y eso es precisamente lo q me preocupa- se paro del escritorio estiro un poco las piernas y se quedo parada mirando el fuego de manera hipnotizante sumida en supensar

James estaba embobado al escuchar q se retiraban no lograba decidir si intervenir y de una vez por todas aclarar la situación o esperar a ver q decian los chicos de eso tarde se decidio a salir cuando ya solo quedaba Lily en la sala camun la luz roja de las llamas solo resaltaban su fino rostro y el color de su cabello que tanto fascinaba a James llevaba un camisón blanco q caia sobre su cuerpo dibujando discretamente su figura delgada y delicada, se hacerco casi sin darse cuenta deslizándose muy silenciosamente por la sala solo atraido por la vision frente a el

-te arreglas hasta para verte hermosa mientras duermes o es tu belleza natural- le soprendio por detrás- te ves bellísima

-linda pijama- se burlo al notar el estampado de le ropa de James el se avergonzó un poco- no sabia q las hacian e tamaño extra grande- paso un rato sin q el respondiera y ella voteo de nuevo al fuego sumida en sus pensamientos penso q ya se habia ido por q no dijo una soal palabra mas y ella solo queria estar sola para pensar

-no deberias estar aquí a estas horas- no queria romper el encanto pero era necesario habia cosas mas importantes en ese momento q un capricho adolecente por admirar el tesoro mas presiado q pudo haber conseguido, ella se asuto muy aceptable si pensaba q estaba sola y de la nada alguien le habla

-me asustaste-admitio le habia tomado desprevenida y volteo a mirarlo rapidamente con su ojos verdes fijos en el –pense q ya t habias ido- luego rectifico su postura- si yo no deberia estar aquí dudo mucho q a ti no se aplique la misma regla- eso habia sido un golpe bajo James iba a seguir con alguna frase mas suave pero ella lo desarmo con su aspereza eso era lo q mas le confundia de ella los cambios y no poderla leer como a todos los demas era como si se le hubiera olvidado leer su instructivo de uso

-touche- decidio dejar mascaras fuera y hablar con ella sin barreras plantadas artificialmente- tienes q ser siempre tan altiva- se acerco mas al centro donde ella estaba justo detrás de su escritorio favorito donde el estaba seguro habia dejado su ensayo

-solo defensa personal- respondio secamente volviendo su mirada al fuego pero lo sintio acercase a donde ella estaba y por temor o solo por costumbre, en esos momentos no sabia por q habia sido le dijo- alejate de mi o tendre q..

-o q? Me haras daño-pregutno al principio no tenia la intancion de acercarsele pues se dijo a si mismo q seria una platica expresamente de "negocios" pero al verla tan nerviosa por su distancia tan minima no pudo resistir, ella solo le miro entre asustada y retándolo con la misma mirada -como podria un angel hacerme daño alguno- al preguntar esto se hacerco peligrosamente logrando ver cada peca de su cara q ahora comenzaba a tomar un tono rojizo y el puso su mano sobre la mesa dejando el lado izquierdo de la chica libre por si queria emprender la graciosa huida pero no paso solo se quedo ahi viéndolo a los ojos asustada y podria parecer q un poco emocionada _"¿espera algo?"_ se pregunto James y una sonrisa se dibujo al darse cuenta q ella temblaba _"dios q hace tan cerca?" _Lily estaba nerviosa la respuesta tan dulce la dejo sin armas q usar

James se acerco aun mas... Lily penso q intentaba algo y hasta cierto punto se sorprendio a si misma pensando q no estaria del todo mal pero James solo puso su mano sobre el escritorio donde Lily se habia recargado para evitar cualquier reaccion de caida _"que no oiga mi corazon"_ rogo en silencio Lily pues por alguna razon

-tranquila solo quiero mi ensayo- James noto el nerviosismo de la chica q muy poco podia ocultar asiq se controlo y decidio abordar el tema tal y como habia sido el plan desde el principio antes q ella decidiera irse y dejarlo nuevamente con la palabra en los labios como últimamente acostumbreba a hacerlo se sento frente a la chimenea lograba ver a lily aun apoyada en el escritorio y tratando de controlar su respiración – como nos descubrieron-pregunto en seco

-perdon- la pregunta llego sin aviso alguno y la sorprendio pero entendio lo suficiente como para saber q era una sunto q era mejor tratarlo sentada

-lo de las transfomaciones- dijo yanamente y sin mas rodeos trato de mantener su vista fija en el fuego para no distraerse del tema

-oh- ahora si as cosas estaban mas claras- no crees q deberíamos estar todos los involucarados presentes-sugirio

-eso seria imposible los chicos duermen y si los conocieras como yo sabrias q es mas q imposible q despierten ahora- dijo medio en broma pero la respuesta solo era para hablar a solas con ella temia q cuando fuera a despertarlos ya no la encontrara como siempre evadiendolo

-bien en ese caso –tomo asiento en el mismo sillon q James pero al otro extremo siendo las horas q eran nadie mas los escucharia -fueron solo sospechas al principio-acepto

-por el trabajo de astronomia- sugirio James aunq bien sabia q habia sido por eso, ella solo asontio y decidio continuar

-aunq en un principio pensamos q el licantropo era Sirius- acepto apenada a lo q James rio y ella enarco una ceja y al notarlo se contuvo y recupero su postura- pero al hablar con Ani rectificamos errores aunque era tarde Sirius ya habia hablado con Di y habia aceptado su tranformacion asi q solo fue cuestion de unir ideas "canuto", "lunatico", "colagusano", "cornundo",– dijo lo ultimo con toda intencion de molestarlo

-para tu informacion no es cornudo es cornamenta- le corrigio molesto

-como sea tienes cuernos no- le quito importancia ella no estaba segura si el tambien era un animago pero su mote tan poco sutil le hizo sospechar y tentar terreno despues de todo el no sabia q tanto habian deducido y podia sacar informacion sinq se dieran cuenta

-asiq tambien lo sabes- eso lo dijo todo Lily habia notado una Di le habia contado como podias sacar informacion si sabias dirijir un conversacion al camino q deseabas ella sonrio mas por su logro q por respuesta a James – definitivamente eres muy inteligente-ella se sonrojo y bajo la mirada

sin siquiera notarlo James estaba mas cerca de Lily según habia avanzado la platica se habia hacercado lentamente a donde ella estaba y ahora era tiempo ya sabia todo lo q queri exepto una cosa:

-te molesta q Remus...- no termino la pregunta Lily habia alzado la mirada y sus ojos se cruzaron el capturo su mirada y se quedo ahí sin poder pensar en nada mas q en esos hermosos ojos verdes, el corazon de Lily una vez mas se disparo y comenzo a latir mas rapido casi podia sentir el rojo en su rostro agolpandose en sus mejillas pero ahora no escuchaba esa molesta voz q decia "controlate"

James vio sus ojos de cerca muy cerca de el como si fuera la cosa mas natural comenzo a perder distasncia entre el y ella, el fuego agonizante como fondo de la escena seguia ardiendo en la chimenea, Lily no pudo mas cerro los ojos siguiera lo q siguiera no queria verlo ese color almendrado le mareaba todo daba vueltas y entonces paso: la distancia se hizo nula y sus labios rozaron los de el ...pudo sentir q tan tibios estaban y deseo q la contagiara con esa calides q irradiaba de el ...en ese momento el mundo era perfecto James estaba con la chica q tanto queria y q tantos problemas le habia traido paso su mano para acariciar su cabello en un intento de asegurarse de q no fuera un sueño comotantos otros q habia tenido solo para asegurarse de q esa censacion no era ilusion y al sentir la suavidad de su cabello contra sus dedos se dio cuenta q era real no podia separse de ella y ella parecia no tener algun inconveniente con q el siguiera besandola

Un ruido proveniente de las escaleras q daban al cuarto de las chicas saco a los dos de su cuento privado de su mundo perfecto regresando de golpe a la realidad Di salia cautelosamente por la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido pero ellos ya la habian escuchado y Lily regresaba a su estado defensivo poco a poco a la vez q se preguintaba _"¿qué diablos fue eso?"_ por una parte pero la otra parte respondia _"no se pero dejare viudo a Sirius si Muller me vuelve a interrumpir_"

-Lily- susurro al bajar las escaleras

-ya voy Di- se paro perezosamente y fue cuando se dio cuenta James la habia tomado la mano ..¿o habia sido ella? No recordaba estaba tan feliz besándolo q parecia no ser dueña de si en esos momentos

-interrumpi algo- la chica parecia apenada por q James no soltaba aLily mirándola suplicante para q no se fuera o al menos eso le parecio a Lily ya q inmediatamente la solto y pregunto

-podemos confiar q nuestros secretos estaran seguros con ustedes- el cambio fue muy repentino y por lo tanto desconcertante para lily aunq supo disimularlo

-dicen – una tercera chica asomo sus cabellos enmarañados por detrás de Di- q la unica manera de q tres personas guarden un secreto es q dos de ellas esten muertas- termino su frase saliendo de las sombras James no comprendio y enarco una ceja

-eso significa...- no entendio y es onole gustaba como sonaba asi q pidio ayuda a las otras dos chicas a la scuales regularmente daban uan respuesta a la cual el si podia entenderle no como a las evasivas y filosoficas respuestas de Ani

-quiere decir q no saldra una sola palabra de nuestros labios- explico Di con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su somnolienta cara

-bien en ese caso buenas noches señoritas-hizo una reverencia sin dejar de mirar a Lily la cual al notarlo se sonrojo y trato de ocultar su rostro entre sus cabellos

·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.

1971 ovejas 1972ovejas 9173 ovejas 1974 ovejas 1975 ovejas 1976 ovejas era inutil siempre la oveja nomero 1977 tenia por alguna extraña razon cabello negro ojos marrones y se parecia extraordinariamente a James el punto era Q Lily simplemente no podia conciliar el sueño habia estado asi toda la semana cada vez q se topaba con James evadia su mirada y cuando la sorprendia se sonrijaba niosiquiera se le ocurria algo medianamente inteligente q decir cuando alardeba de sus partidos o de sus notas simplemente se la pasaba pensando en las veces q habia pasado con el cuando la persiguio por todo el baile dee navidad, Hogsmade, las clases, la semana pasada...solto un largo suspiro y volteo a ver en su reloj de pulsera la hora

-2:45 am - dijo en un supiro y se revolvio por milesima vez en sus sabanas simplemente Potter no salia dee sus pensamientos pero ¿por qué? Se pregunto exasperda "deja de hacerte la tonta sabes muuy bien por q" una vez mas las dos partes de Lili seguian hablando discutiendo entre si el corazon y la razon : la pelea epica q ocurre todos los dias en cada una de las personas existentes "no me gusta si a eso te refieres" respondio la razon "yo no lo dige" el tono tan molesto de autosuficiencia era totalemnte irritable "es tan arrogante, egocentrico, payaso, inmaduro, estupido, patan, y ...y..." Lyli solo se escuchaba a si misma discutir solo sintiendose cada vez mas confundida "y aun asi te gusta" al escuchar estas palabras Lily solto el 3er suspiro de la noche y se tapo la cara con las sabanas y asi siguio toda la noche como no es miintencion desenmarañar el corazonadolecente ni adentrarnos en todos y cada uno de los pensamientos de esta chica (al menos no por el momento) dejemosla sola con su propio debate en apogeo y vayamos a ver al responsable de elinsomnio desvelado de la chica: James

eran increibles los efectros q un poco de Evans producian en James simplemente ese chico podia dormir placidamente o al menos eso parecia sus sueños era la tierra preferida donde podia pasasr una y otra vez como si fuera pelicula cada momento con Lily su unica scita a Hogsmade las horas q pasaba tan solo admirandola en silencio mientrtas ella estudiaba cada pelea q habian tenido cada beso, si definitivamente la cinta de los besos era la q mas revovinaba para repasarla una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez recordando cada peca suya como se sentian sus labios contra los suyos el calor de tenerla cerca esa sencacion de q no importara lo q pasara el mundo seria perfecto desde ese punto

-RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGG-

-el despertador es el peor invento de la humanidad (n/a:acaso no es cierto? XDD)- la voz somnolienta de Sirius divago un rato por la recamara James estaba adormilado aun y no se levanto de su cama estaba con una estupida sonrisa en la cara tan solo pensando "fue una buena noche"

- despiertate tu- Remus le lanzo su almohada a James q aun asi mno quito esa mueca- si yo me levanto temprano todos lo haran!

-tenemos q sufrir los demas por tus malditos habitos matutinos- Sirius ya estaba de pie y rascando perezossamente la cabeza James logro despabilarse y se estiro cómodamente sentado en su cama diciembre helaba todo el paraje estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de nieve el dia totalmente nublado y nevando copiosanete en todo Hogwarts pero aun asi:

-no creen q es un maravilloso dia- james se asomaba por la ventana aun que pareciq q esa estupida sonrisa no dejaria a James en todo el dia

- la ultima vez q dijiste algo asi tenias una cita con Lily – recordo Remus burlándose de su amigo recordando lo sucedido

-hay algo q tengas q contarnos- inquirio Sirius

-ah- estaba distraido metido en su pelicula privada- no nada

- dios santo dime q yo no me veo asi – suplico sirius con cara de asco y desconcierto

-te refieres a que si asi te ves cuando estas con Di-respondio Remus a lo cual Sirius solo asintio- no como crees? (ironia)

- gracias por un momento pense q el amor causaba estragos en mi- supiro aliviado

-noooo-continuo Remus- si el se ve como borreguito tierno, tu te ves como un lindo cachorrito que tira miel y le salen corazones de los ojos cada vez q esta esa chica cerca- Remus tenia mucha razon Di habia operado muchos cambios radicales en Sirius para empezar esa estabilidad emocional q habia adquirido algo de marudez, no mucha claro pero al menos era un inicio y sobre todo ese sentimiento e saber q no importa lo q hiciera ella siempre estaria ahí para apoyarlo

-James a donde vas- le pregunto Sirius al ver q el chico salia del cuarto

-como q adonde? A clases... a donde mas- le pregunto como no entendiendo a su amigo pero por alguna razon Sirius aparecio un vaso con a agua heladísima en su mano

-en pijama- James hecho un rapido vistazo a su vestimenta

-en pijama de las Tortugas ninjas- corrigio Remus...james solo se sonrojo y se metio en el baño-crees q ya sepa q Bruce es su sustituto como capitan- le pregunto Remus a Sirius mirando desoncertados la puerta por la que habia desaparecido James

-no lo creo pero mejor no se lo decimos- respondio Sirius deperezandose y caminando sospechosamente a cierta cama de la cual salian tremendos ronquidos con el vaso aun entre manos y una sonrrisa malévola en el rostro

·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.

Okok lo lamento se q es un poco corto y q carece un poco de sentido pero q quieren? Aun estoy aprendiendo jeje en cuanto alas tortugas ninjas no lo puede evitar eran una de mis caricaturas favoritas cuando niña y bueno siempre quise una pijama asi ahora q ya tengo "poder adquisitivo" ya no las hacen de mi taño :'( y se me ocurrio que James tuviera la que yo no tuve jejeje nada en especial solo locuras mias

muchas gracias a todos los q me escribieron mails y dejaron reviws de verdad algunos me ponen muy roja pero q eso no los incomode ustedes sigan escribiendo q ayudan a mi ego gracias y porfa continuen leyendo


	12. amor En tIempOs de GuerrA

Disculpen creo que esta vez si me tarde un poqitin en subir el capitulo pero es que estoy escribiendo tambien otro fic "el Plan del destino" y mi mejor amiga me presiona demasiado por que según que le gusta debo decir que ella tiene demasiado tiempo libre por estas fechas y por eso no me comprende jeje pero no importa aun asi se le quiere (y mucho)... bien ya me dejo de tanta tonteria que no tiene ni que ver con este fic y los dejo leer en paz

·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.

**TIEMPO ATRÁS** by

**PADFooT-BlaCK**

el ciclo de la vida es taaaan aburrido, sobre todo la parte en la cual uno tiene que ira ala escuela ..no estan de acuerdo?

**En el capitulo anterior:.**

_-como nos descubrieron?-pregunto en seco_

_- fueron solo sospechas al principio-acepto_

_-por el trabajo de astronomia- sugirio James aunq bien sabia q habia sido por eso, ella solo asontio y decidio continuar_

_-aunq en un principio pensamos q el licantropo era Sirius- acepto apenada a lo q James rio y ella enarco una ceja y al notarlo se contuvo y recupero su postura- pero al hablar con Ani rectificamos errores aunque era tarde Sirius ya habia hablado con Di y habia aceptado su tranformacion asi q solo fue cuestion de unir ideas "canuto", "lunatico", "colagusano", "cornundo",– dijo lo ultimo con toda intencion de molestarlo_

_-para tu informacion no es cornudo es cornamenta- le corrigio molesto_

_-como sea tienes cuernos no?- le quito importancia ella no estaba segura si el tambien era un animago pero su mote tan poco sutil le hizo sospechar y tentar terreno despues de todo el no sabia q tanto habian deducido y podia sacar informacion sinq se dieran cuenta_

_-asiq tambien lo sabes- eso lo dijo todo Lily habia notado una Di le habia contado como podias sacar informacion si sabias dirijir un conversacion al camino q deseabas ella sonrio mas por su logro q por respuesta a James – definitivamente eres muy inteligente-ella se sonrojo y bajo la mirada_

_sin siquiera notarlo James estaba mas cerca de Lily según habia avanzado la platica se habia hacercado lentamente a donde ella estaba y ahora era tiempo ya sabia todo lo q queri exepto una cosa:_

_-te molesta q Remus...?-_

_-2:45 am - dijo en un supiro y se revolvio por milesima vez en sus sabanas simplemente Potter no salia dee sus pensamientos pero ¿por qué? Se pregunto exasperda "deja de hacerte la tonta sabes muuy bien por q" una vez mas las dos partes de Lili seguian hablando discutiendo entre si el corazon y la razon : la pelea epica q ocurre todos los dias en cada una de las personas existentes "no me gusta si a eso te refieres" respondio la razon "yo no lo dige" el tono tan molesto de autosuficiencia era totalemnte irritable "es tan arrogante, egocentrico, payaso, inmaduro, estupido, patan, y ...y..." Lyli solo se escuchaba a si misma discutir solo sintiendose cada vez mas confundida "y aun asi te gusta" al escuchar estas palabras Lily solto el 3er suspiro de la noche y se tapo la cara con las sabanas y asi siguio toda la noche como no es miintencion desenmarañar el corazonadolecente ni adentrarnos en todos y cada uno de los pensamientos de esta chica (al menos no por el momento) dejemosla sola con su propio debate en apogeo y vayamos a ver al responsable de elinsomnio desvelado de la chica: James_

**Capitulo XXXII**

**Amor en tiempos de Guerra**

La "rerlacion" de James y Lily no se podria definir no era un noviazgo por aun no pasaban del flirteo pero no era solo flirteo por que habian sentimientos mezcaldos entre todo eso no se podria definir si por parte solo ded James o tambien de Lily vbamos pues ni ella misma savia lo q le pasaba mucho meno s lo hiban a saber los demas muy a pesar de Que Di trataba de hacerle a la psicologa con su amiga nada mas no daba resultado nada y la chica seguia en su confusion total sonrisitas timidas sospechosos encuentros al final de algun pasillo y algunas veces hasta creia q Lily le guiñaba un ojo a James esto fue demasiado para Anabell q de plano decidio externar su opinion en un intricado discurso de los sentimientos y de la razon pero entre todo el masr de ideas q solto Lily pudo rescatar algo medianamente entendible "el corazon suele tener razones q la razon no comprendaria jamas" habia sido lo ultimo q dijo oy se fue dejamdo a la chica pensando en todo y nada

Las navidades estaban a la vuelta de la esquina todos regresaban a casa para pasar las fiestas en familia todos exepto claro los q no tenian o no querian familia :

Vamos Canuto no te pongas asi – James se despedia de su mejor amigo q realmente estaba organizando uan despedida estilo "como agua para chocolate" pero mas dramatica y patetica en el anden de Hogsmade

que no es para tanto?- se quejo con voz infantil- me dejan aquí solito y me dicen q no es para tanto?

tanquilo solo son unas semanas- le recordo Remus a lo cual Sirius comenzo con su perrorata de la relatividad del tiempo siriusiano con el verdadero

adios Sirius felices navidades - una voz femenina se escuho detrás de el era Ani- nos vamos?- se subio a uno de los vagones y dio una mirada significativa Remus para q la siguiera y asi lo hizo despidiendose de nuevo a un Sirius q rogaba por q se quedaran

lo lamento amigo pero ya firme – se disculpo James a la vez q el tambien subia al tren

no se de q te quejas- Lily se despedia desde la ventana- Muller se quedara, bien pueden hacerse compañía- le sugirio a Sirius y la idea de privacidad total pinto una picara sonrisa en el rostro del chico- que digo por dios!- se dio cuenta de lo q pensaba con la cara q puso Sirius- te lo advierto le haces algo y yo misma me encargo de castrarte

tu no castraras a nadie- le grito James desde dentro del vagon a lo cual Lily puso los ojos en blanco

tu no me dices q puedo o no hacer- le respondio sin siquiera mirar donde estaba el poseedor de esa voz- estas advertido- se volvio a Sirius con muy mal talante tan en serio q la cara del chico cambio de repente- feliz navidad- el cambio de voz y la cara de la chica desconcertarian a cualquiera de un momento t estaba reprendiendo y amenazandote con quitarte toda tu desendencia y al otrro t desaba una feliz navidad...: definitivamente Lily Evans era especial exactamente el tipo de chica con la cual imaginaba a uno de sus mejores amigos

Sirius volvio al castillo solo por alguna extraña razon aun desconosida para el Di no habia ido a despedirse de sus amigas en el anden pero eso era normal ella no era de las personas q agitaban un pañuelo con los ojos llorosos mientras se quedaba a ver como el tren se alejaba en el horizonte ,no, era mas bien de las locas q iban tas de el montada en un caballo tratando de alcanzarlo , ante este pensamiento volteo a ambos lados de las vias para asegurarse de q no habia hecho eso

Lo que paso en el castillo Hogwarts esa navidad no se los contare, ustedes deberan imaginárselo yo no soy responsable de ello asi q mejor nosotros dejamos a Sirius agitando su pañuelo dramaticamente en el anden mientras nos ve alejandonos en el horizonte subidos en el tren:.

Como no es mi intencion hacerles el cuento mas largo de lo q deporsi ya es noentrare en detalles las navidades fueron normales lo mas normales q se pueden ser cuando uno esta enun mundo q trata de coultarse de ojos curiosos y estando en guerra asi q podran imaginarse asi q a pasado tiempo y mejor ubiquémonos en el regreso al colegio (q rapido hago pasar el tiempo no?)

A Lily no le sorprendio mucho encontrar a Ani con Remus en un vagon y sospechozamente sus cosas en el mismo estaba casi segura de haberlas puesto justamente en el otro extremo del trren pero como no tenia la intencion de cargar baules por todo el expreso decidio tomar asiento enfrente de ellos temiendo y a la vez deseando q llegara el cuarto del vagon aunq bien cabian comodamente 6

juraria q deje mis cosas en otro vagon- penso en coz alta

de verdad q es increible lo despistada q eres – James entraba al compatimiento cargado con dulces (dios sabe de donde por q no eran los q vendian parecian mas bien dulces muggles)-las tuve q traer de el otro extremo del vagon-se quejo

la chica solo rodo los ojos y se recargo en la ventana para "mirar" el paisaje aun q el punto era evirtar esos ojos cautivadores q eran realmente peligrosos para su equilibrio elemental q hasta ahora habia logrado conservar

donde esta Peter?- pregunto luego de un rato de viaje donde Remus y ani hablaban sin parar sobre su muy proximo viaje a Paris y James solo admiraba a Lily como si tratara de invocarla solo conla mirada con el unico resultado de una chica muy incomoda fingiendose dormida aunq no resultaba mu bien con la mirada tan penetrante de ese chico

persiguiendo a la pobre de Jo- declaro Remus

pobre chico- se lamento James moviendo muyy graciosamente la cabeza en forma negativa, Lily lo miro de solsayo- es q hay gente q no sabe lo q significa un "no"

a esto lily no pudo mas y rio descontroladamente eso si q fue gracioso pero entonces James se dio cuenta q Lily habia "despertado"

has despertado- observo inteligentemente James

bueno tu no me estas dejando dormir presisamente- le dio ironica respuesta

James parecio no notarlo, ese chico o no queria darse cuenta de ello o la ironia era un idioma q no conocia lo cual era muy poco problable ya q la usaba muy amenudo sobre todo con Peter

La puerta del vagon se abrio dejando entrar a un par de ojos exepcionalmente purpuras era Jo. Y traia en la mano a :

Peter?- preguntaron James y Remus con los ojos desorbitados al ver la pequeña rata q Josefine tria enl as manos, Lily miro con extrañeza a los dos y luego le dirijio una sospchosa mirada a Ani q parecia mo haber notado lo q Lily aunq no era comprensible si uno tomaba en cuantya q Jo habia interrumpido una conversacion un tanto delicada para Anabell

tanto me paresco?- pregunto Jo ofendida y risueña, ella no comprendio poq los 2 habian reaccionado asi ante ella unq claro ella no se dio cuenta q no la estaban presisamente viendola, no, mas bien fijaban su atencion en cierta ratita con mala pinta q traia en la mano

calro q no –recupero la compostura – tu rata no era blanca?- pregunto muy sutil casi nadie se dio cuenta el verdadero significasdo q tenia la preguta

Jo puso cara nostalgica y solto un suspiro dejandose caer en el sillos curiosamente a lado de Remus q miraba nerciosamente a la rata y q al parecer aun no se daba cuenta de q Ani estaba mas q molesta con el

Teté murio hacece poco- dijo- era una rata muy divertida- empezo a recordar- esta la encontr hace poco y me causo ternura

hace cuanto q la encontraste?-curioseo Remus

no mucho como por finales noviembre- a esto James y Remus intercambiaron significativas miradas

asi q por eso se desapárecia- susurro James como si de repente alguien hubiera encendido un foco en su cabeza

¿q dijiste?- pregunto Lily q alcanzo a escuchar todo pero no comprendia bien el significado de ello

nada nada- dijo distraido

no es lindo- dijo con ternua Jo- se llama Francis dijo con orgullo

Lily cambio pronto el tema de conversacion realmente habalr de un bichajo como "francis" no era su ideea de una platica medianamente entretenida asi q terminaron hablando de las vaciones y familias resulto q Jo. Era de abolengo con estirpe tan noble como la de Sirius o mas pero no parecia tener ese fanatismo q los Black por la pureza de la sangre ..Lily se entero de q James era tmb de familia antigua y James era el mas entrretenido con Jo por las brbomas navideñas q hacia aunq la mayoria ya las habia escuchado lily igual se rio la chica no le hacia mal solo q absorvia dedmasiada atencion de James.. momento estaba celosa? ... "hasta q t das cuenta?" la molesta voz siguio dentro de ella "callate" se oredeno molesta ...eso era un juiego extraño pero no se dio cuenta de q lo ultimo lo dijo en voz alta y Jo la miraba muy ofendida Lily se puso como tomate y salio del compartimiento con un pequeño perdon q casi no se escucho mientras James sonreia triunfalmente

Lily paseaba frenéticamente por el pasillo del expreso queria un poco ded aire comenzaba a sentirse mareada necesitaba ordenar sus ideas asi q fue directamente al final del tren y abrio la puerta del ultimo compartimiento dejándola en el barandal final del ultimo vagon donde se podia percibir todo el paisaje q dejaban tras era una imagen reconfortante solo montañas pintadas de blanco por las nevadas hacia algo de frio pero decicdo no regresar por un abrigo asi q solo se quedo ahí parada tratando ded poner su mente en blanco aunq el frio no ayudaba mucho... no supo cuanto tiempo paso desde q salio del vagon pero a juzgar por lo entumecido de sus miembros habia pasado ya largo rato cuando sintio una mano en su hombro

no sabia q querias morir de hipotermia- era James justo a tiempo con un abrigo largo y un sombrero tejido color café el ya no llebaba puesto el uniforme del colegio mas bien un sueter de cuello alto color vino con un abrigo de cuero negro Lily no podia negar q se veia realmente bien el continuo movimiento del viento le desordenaba mas su cabello de por si rebelde

gracias- habia logrado luego de mucho tranquilizarse y decidir q si algo pasaba simplemente pasaria y punto ella no seria quien para decirdir sobre su corazon despues de todo ya no le pertenecia

por q saliste así?- James no esperaba q respondiera y Lily no podia decir "por q estaba celosa de Jo" por mas q estuviera tranquila no estaba TAN tranquila como para responderle eso- Jo se fue después de eso

perdón- dijo simplemente- te la estabas pasando tan bien con ella y yo...- ella ya no ponía tantas barreras apenas y se dio cuenta de ello pero a James le sorprendió un poco-perdon

me la estaba pasando bien por q tu estabas a mi lado- le dijo colocándole suavemente el sombrero q había traído para ella y dejando q sus manos resbalaran poco a poco por su rojizo cabello

no me refería a eso-sus mejillas se sonrojaron y no fue precisamente por el frió sonrió un poco y desvió la mirada del chico

"el corazón suele tener razones q la razón no comprendería jamás" las palabras resonaron en su cabeza y su corazón haciendo eco como si de repente todo tuviera sentido ella dejo de pelear y le volteo a ver ya no tenia esa mirada tan penetrante q ostigaba y molestaba mas bien era una mirada dulce o talvez la sentía asi por q ella lo miraba de la misma manera el se hacerco un poco el viento jugaba con el cabello de ambos pero todo era perfecto los dos a solas y ella por fin se habia dado cuenta de que lo amaba...bueno tal vez no lo amaba tal vez solo lo quería pero eso q importaba en esos momentos? –ahm James-intento llamar su atención al parecer esta viendo el paisaje o eso creía ella-james yo...queria disculparme por lo de decirle a May –comenzo a balbucera en un tona paracticamnte inaudible

arpia- fue la respuesta de James lily no se atrevia a levantar la vista del suelo : estaba disculpándose por su comportamiento tan infantil y a el solo se le ocurria insultar a si amiga?

oye! Se q puede ser algo molesta pero es mi amiga al igual q Ani y Di –estaba regañándolo si pero era de esperarse si insulta a una de tus amigas de la vida

correccion arpias- Lily no entendio por q dijo esto de ellas pensaba q se llevaban bien pero ella no se habia dado cuesta de q James no le estaba prestando la mas minima atención en esos momentos

oye no te permitire hablar asi de mis amigas- esta bien lo estaba soportando y hasta cierto punto lo quería pero no le permitiria hablar así de sus amigas- ellas son de...

no Lily no comprendes...- la sacudio por los hombros y la obligo a ver el "paisaje"

calro q entiendo estas in...- trato de cortarlo

no Lily mira- señalo en el cielo neblinoso unos puntos negros q se acercaban rapidamente

pajaros?.. quieres q vea pajaros?- era increíble ella se estaba disculpando luego el insultaba a sus amigas y ahora la distraia con pajaros?

no son pájaros Lily son arpías- ahora comprendía q observaba en el horizonte

que harían las...

BUM!

El tren dio de saltos pareció como si algo le hubiera de repente desacelero la marcha pera después emprender camino a toda maquina el motor no daba mas velocidad y todo se sacudía de arriba a bajo

estas molesta?-Remus "muy inteligente" trataba de arreglar la situacion con Anabell pero ella parecia ya no estar de humor como para hablar con el

no-respondio seca

entonces por q no me hablas?-no hubo respuesta-estas molesta por JO?

no- uso el mismo tono inexpresivo

entonces q?- se preocupo

de q?- no tenia ganas para esos juegos

q tienes?

ahora t importa?

siempre me ha importado

claro

bien no me lo digas

pues bien- ninguno se miraba

definitivamente habia escuhado eso de q a las mujeres no hay q entenderlas hay q quererlas no comprendia a q se referia pero tenia cierta corazonada de quien quiera q hubiera dicho esa frase seguramente no se referia a Ani a ella habia q comprenderla para quererla pero algunas veces era tan dificil que pocos lo intentaban siquiera...luego de un rato de silencio ella comenzo

crees q es muy facil hablar de "eso"?- le dijo muy taciturna, entonces Remus lo capto: claro estaban hablando de su viaje y el la corto sin mas solo porq vio entrar a Peter el brazos de Jo pero q tonto era, el tema era importante no solo para ella tambien para el

oh!- dio simplemente al darse cuenta de su error

si,... "oh"- le repitio

lo lamento es solo q ...bueno no tengo excusas- admitio-pero tampoco es muy facil para mi dejarte ir

dejarme? –repitio sin comprender- nunca me ire- le aseguro- no mientras me recuerdes y sepas q pase lo q pase estare ahí para ti

lo se- ya lo sabia pero el hecho d q no estuviera con el, al menos no fisicamente, de todas maneras afectaba, el se acerco estaban claras sus intenciones y Ani las percibio pero ella desvio la mirada eataba enamorada de ese licantropo de eso no habia duda pero no permitiria q pasara mas no por su bien ni por el de el mas bien por el bien de ambos Remus comprendio el significado de la distancia y no insistio

eres el mejor amigo q tengo- eso lo dijo todo:.. ella no queria nada mas aunq sus ojos y el ritmo tan acelerado de sus corazon decian otra cosa muuy diferente a la q sus labios lograba articular Remus sabia q ella sentia algo por el y ella sabia q Remus estaba totalmente enbobado por ella pero desidio no ser la mujer de su vida y esa era una decision q no estaba dispuesta a cambiar, la relacion era dificil pero asi tenia q ser asi lo habia decidido ella ...

bUM!

que diablos fue eso?

Remus se paro rapido y salio del compartimiento para asegurarse de q todo estuviera bien

jajaja si lo se muy meloso y algunas partes un tanto mmmmmm cursi? Ya! pues no suelo ser asi pero no se esto salio asi el prox capitulo les dire q exactamente fue ese "bum" q paso al final y quien esta detrás de el algunos de los asiduos ya lo han de saber (no por nada el titulo) ok les recuerdo mi mail luna(guion bajo)lovegood(arroba)ozu.es todo es bienvenido (exeptuando Virus)

nota personal: hey Moony W. captaste eso de "teté"? o te lo explico con manzanitas? Jaja nada personal jejej solo un capricho jej okok ya los dejo bye y cuidense


	13. Chapter 13

Recuerdan que al final de la tercera temporada dije que alguien se hiba a pasar al otro bando pues bien aquí esta ese capitulo ENJOY IT! Pobres de mis personajes la verdad no se lo merecen pero wueno tengo que hacerlo asi

UNAS GiGANTESCAS DISCULPAS A PASADO MUCHO EN MI VIDA Y A EsTADO PATAS ARRIBA ASI QUE POCO A POCO IRE ACOMODANDO TODO LAMENTO LA ESPERA

·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.

**TIEMPO ATRÁS** by

**PADFooT-BlaCK**

(uno diria que hay que aprender ingles para el futuro pero yo digo que hay que aprender ingles para leer Harry Potter mucho antes de que salga la versión en español jejeje es que no soy muy paciente )

**en el capitulo anterior:**

_Vamos Canuto no te pongas asi – James se despedia de su mejor amigo q realmente estaba organizando uan despedida estilo "como agua para chocolate" pero mas dramatica y patetica en el anden de Hogsmade_

_-que no es para tanto?- se quejo con voz infantil- me dejan aquí solito y me dicen q no es para tanto?_

_-tanquilo solo son unas semanas- le recordo Remus a lo cual Sirius comenzo con su perrorata de la relatividad del tiempo siriusiano con el verdadero_

_La puerta del vagon se abrio dejando entrar a un par de ojos exepcionalmente purpuras era Jo. Y traia en la mano a :_

_-Peter?- preguntaron James y Remus conlos ojos desorbitados al ver la pequeña rata q Josefine tria enlas manos, Lily miro con extrañeza a los dos y luego le dirijio ujjna sospchosa mirada a Ani q poarecia mo haber notado lo q Lily aunq no era comprensible si uno tomaba en cuantya q Jo habia interrumpido una conversacion un tanto delicada para Anabell_

– _tu rata no era blanca?- pregunto muy sutil casi nadie se dio cuenta el verdadero significasdo q tenia la preguta_

_- Teté murio hacece poco- dijo- era una rata muy divertida- empezo a recordar- esta la encontra hace poco y me causo ternura_

_-asi q por eso se desapárecia- susurro James como si de repente alguien hubiera encendido un foco en su cabeza_

_Lily paseaba freneticamente por el pasillo del expreso queria un poco ded aire comenzaba a sentirse mareada necesitaba ordenar sus ideas asi q fue directamente al final del tren y abrio la puerta del ultimocompartimiento dejandola en el barandal final del ultimo vagon donde se podia percibir todo el paisaje q dejaban tras era una imagen reconfortante solo montañas pintadas ded blanco por las nevadas hacia algo de frio pero decicdo no regresar por un abrigo asi q solo se quedo ahí parada tratando ded poner su mente en blanco aunq el frio no ayudaba mucho... no supo cuanto tiempo paso desde q salio del vagon pero a juzgar por lo entiumecido de sus mienbros habia pasado ya largo rato cuando sintio una mano en su hombro _

"_el corazon suele tener razones q la razon no comprendaria jamas" las palabras rezonaron en su cabeza y su corazon haciendo eco como si de repente todo tuviera sentido ella dejo de pelear y le volteo a ver ya no tenia esa mirada tan penetrante q ostigaba y molestaba mas bien era una mirada dulcec o talvez la sentia asi por q ella lo miraba de la misma manera el se hacerco un poco el viento jugaba con el cabello de ambos pero todo era perfecto los dos a solas y ella por fin se habia dado cuenta de que lo amaba...bueno tal vez no lo amaba tal vez solo lo queria pero eso q importaba en esos momentos? Ella comenzo a acercarse mas cosa extrañla regularmente era el quien lo hacia peroJames no dejo q eso lo intimidara le siguio los pasos estaban a escasos sentimetros logro sentir la delgada y fina punta de la nariz de Lily contra su rostro las cosas no podian ser mejor nada podia interrumpir exepto..._

**Capitulo XXXIII**

**mortifagos**

El camino dee regreso al colegio simpre habia sido de lo mas tranquilo y nunca pasaba nada mas q unas cuantas travesuras o infotunios para Snape q se una u otra manera ternimaba con algun "accidente" pero esta vez todo pinto alreves :

-quedate aquí- dijo Remus a Ani mientras salia del vagos para examinar la situación

-si crees q me quedare aquí mientras tu tienes aventuras estas mal-

el sabia q pasara lo q pasara ella buscaria manera de averiguar las cosas Ani era calmada pero eso no queria decir q no le gustara la aventura después de todo ella habia estado en el baile de navidad con el asi q solo le dio una sonrisa forzada y ambos salieron a averiguar q pasaba

caminaron rapidamente a travez de los vagones de todos lados se asomaban cabezas tratando de saber por q el tren iba a toda velocidad remus como prefecto se encargo de dar una mentira rapida:

-muy bien todos regresen a sus vagones estamos fuera de intinerario por eso vamos mas rapido –tantos años conviviendo con James y Sirius algo bueno debia de haber dejado-no hay nada interesante

pero oh decepcion nada en esta vida puede salir tal y como uno lo planea asi q el grito de un chico desde su ventana hizo q todos los demas se asomaran a las mismas a ver el motivo de bullicio

-ARPIAAAAAAAS!- fue el grito colectivo y como si fuera una orden directa del mismisimo general a sus tropas todos entraron en panico

-tranquilos todos esta controlado-trataba de hacerse oir remus por encima de la multitud- que no panda el cunico- Ani lo miro con uina ceja alzada- es decir q no cunda el panico –los chicos seguían gritando alborotando unos estaban pensando en lanzarse de las ventanas los mas listos (y cobardes ) de séptimo decidieron simplemente desaparecer ¿a dónde? Remus no lo supo

-deja que se encargue la profesional- dijoi con aires de grandeza Ani –

-profesional de que?

-Inmivilus silensium et tollum –inmediatamente toda la escena quedo congelada y en silencio remus se sorprendio de la facilidad con la cual Ani convino los hechizos y mas aun q funcionaran tan bien regularmente cuando se iuntentaba algo asi si no se sabia exactamente lo que se hacia las cosas podian salir bastante mal

-como?- balbuceo apenas articulando la pregunta

-no has estado en una discusión de May Vs Lily y Di verdad? Uso este hechizo muy frecuente en ellas para q se callen- sonrrio algo abatida por recordar las discusiones tan numerosas en otros tiempos por q May hacia tiempo q no se juntaba con ellas

-me escuchan?- pregunto curioso Remus

-claro q t escuchan si no de q serviria este hechizo?-

-bien ahora todos se quedaran asi por...?

-una hora aproximadamente-completo la oración

-asiq no se preocupen controlaremos la situación y vendremos a revertir el hechizo

-creanos es por su bien no podemos actuar si hay gente por ahí arriesgando tontamente sus vidas- termino ani muy convencida de sus palabras aun q para algunos cuantos sonaron como insulto la verdad era q tenia razon una multitud totalmente fuera de control y en panico no era precisamente lo mejor para una situación de alarma

-todo el tren esta asi o tendremos q hadcer esto en cada vagon?-

-para q crees q eran las dos ultimas palabras?- eso repondio rapido la duda de Remus eso y el hecho de q al siguiente vagon la situación era la misma todos en silencio tan solo parpadeando y totalmente inmovilizados

-bien vayamos a ver al maquinista- susurro Remus y a paso acelerado avanzaron hazte llegar ahí

pero lo ultimo q esperaban encontrar fue exactamente lo q se encontraron...

-entremos de una vez- James apresuro la marcha

-james seria mas rapido si no aparecemos en el vagon de prefectos-inteligente observación de Lily q ahorro valiosos segundos...

segundos q sirvieron para descubrir a un traidor entre las filas amigas

aparecieron juntos justo al inicio del vagon de prefectos antes ese vagon tan arreglado con los colores de todas las casas en una mezcla tan homogénea q uno se confundiria diciendo q color pertenecia a que casa el lugar estaba en silencio no muy bueno señal ára James asi q tomo la mano de Lily y le hizo un gesto para q guardara silencio un sonido seco se escucho en un de los compartimientos como si se hubiese caido algo rapido se pararon justo a la entrada esperando cualquier cosa listos ambos con bara en mano james conto hasta tres sin proferir sonido alguno y abrio de golpe la puerta lo que encontro no parecia ser real

el profesor Barret estaba sangrando por los oidos y estaba inconciente en su asiento la profesora Rice estaba a unos pasos de la entrada y le sangraba la nariz ella tenia los ojos abiertos en una expresión de sorpresa y temor con los ojos totalmente en blanco y parada justo a su lado una persona cubierta de pies a cabeza con una tunica negra y una mascara del mismo color q cubria por completo su rostro sostenia la varita a la altura del pecho de James apuntándole certeramente

-tranquilo- James se dio cuenta de la situación en la q estaba unas palabras y el seria historia no habia q ser muy listo para comprenderlo aun no soltaba la mano de Lily la cual estaba maquilando algun plan para salir de esa vivos

la figura negra no era mas alta q James de hecho era mas pequeña pero eso no hizo q le subestimaran hizo un movimiento con la cabeza señalando a Barret y luego a James con su varita asi q James hizo lo mas prudente que jamas habria hecho en su vida: solto la suya

-la he soltado – le dijo lentamente no sabia se trataba con un sicopata o con un mago muy bien entrenado asi q las precauciones no sobraban en esa situación luego volteo a Lily ella estaba petrificada o eso parecia el mortifago volvio a mover la varita apremiando q se deshiciera de su arma pero lily ni reaccionaba

-sueltala Lily- le susurro James

el mortifago volvio a moverse, se estaba desesperando y el movimiento esta vez fue mas brusco se repitio otro pero lily no hacia mas q quedarse parada asi q el mortifago se canso de d esperar y se avalanzo sobre Lily bajando su guardia unos segundos lo suficiente para q Lily lanzara un hechizo y mandara por los aires al mortifago q golpeo una esquina del compartimiento haciendo q las maletas cayeran sobre su cabeza una vez tumbado en el suelo

-esta inconciente- corroboro James acercándose a el ya con su varita una vez mas entre sus dedos

- quitale la mascara- sugirió Lily aun q era necesario ella sabia de quien se trataba o al menos tenia una idea pero queria estar equivocada, mas le valia estar equivocada. Su voz temblaba con la expectacion

se acerco lentamente siguiendo las ordenes monotonamente y a punto de quitarle la mascara parecio moverse aunq no fue eso pero de igual manera James apresuro la accion quitando de tajo la mascara q cubria ese rostro el rostro de un mortifago el rostro de un desubicado social el rostro de un enfermo de dinastías perdidas el rostro de...

-que?- James e sorprendió y creyo quedar congelado ante la escena

de hecho asi fue la ola del hechizo de Ani golpeo en ese justo instante el vagon de los prefectos dejando a james en cunclillas a lado del mortifago incionsiente pero aun vivo y a Lily con medio cuepo fuera del vagon lo suficiente como para tapar la ecena congelada ahí dentro y una mueca de dolor y decepcion en el rostro queria voltearlo dejar de mirar pero el hechizo la habia congelado obligándola a mirar por dolorosos minutos la escena q por tanto tiempo habia temido, q tanto le dolia, la escecna de la traicion

lo q remus y Ani estaban presenciando ninguna de las clases le habian preparado para verlo en la cabina habia un calor infernal las llamas azules de la caldera estaban fogueadas y el tren aun iba a todolo q bada, un pequeño hombre vestido totalmente con arapos daba de brincos por todos lados de la caldera a la ventana y de ahí al cuarpo inerte de un duende un duende q al parececr era el maquinista estaba inconsciente no sabian si muerto pero por su aspecto tan desalineado y los hilos de sangre q salian por sus cienes eso parecia jamas hubiesen esperado esa escena o algo parecido aun q calro no esperaban encontrar todo en buen estado un muerto era lo ultimo q querian

-lo hicec lo hice lohice- murmuraba la figurilla tan agil como un gato uanq un poco torpe por q tiraba cosas por todos lados a cada movimiento brincando de un lado a otro y apenas percatándose de los dos volteo a verlos y con cara confundida les dijo- la señora estara feliz por mi- remus no comprendio en ese momento las palabras de eso pero bien sabia ya q era eso esa pequeña figura maniática q festejaba la muerte de ese duende .La caldera fogueada se encendio aun mas sacando fuego azul por toda la cabina remus se cubrio y cubrio a ani con su capa

-es un homunculo- afirmo a Ani cubriéndola con su capa

-un que?- ella no comprendía en esos momentos sumente estaba procesando las palabras de eso

-e cumplido!- grito se habia subido a la cardera justo antes de q el fuego se avivara y terminado bajo parándose justo en frente de los chicos

remus pateo al ser este tropezo con el cuerpo del duende muerto y cayo justo en la caldera provocando un nuevo fogón con el cual rapido remus y ani se tiraron al piso remus quedando justo encima de ella para protegerla una vez q paso el fuego levanto un poco su dorso aun si levantantarse completamente del piso –un homunculo es un ser creado por alquimicamente usando algunos ingredientes mágicos y muestras del alquimista quien quiera q lo haya creado ya sabe q lo matamos

-eso quiere decir q hay alguien mas aquí- razono Ani

-y debi haber quedado atrapado con ti hechizo recordo Remus- ani parecia no darse cuanta de la situación seguían en el suelo y conla caldera a todo lo q daba pero remus pronto se reincorporo algo sonrojado no sabia bien sipor sus acciones o por el calor q estaba haciendo ahí

-lo primero es apagar esto- afirmo ani- amselerten- y con la varita apuntando a la caldera el fuego se extinguió comppleteamente pero el tren aun con el impulso del vapor seguia andando- se deterndra poco a poco lo mejor sera buscar ayuda

-no lo primero es encontrat al maldito q hizo esto- corrigió en una intento de acomodar la prioridades pero Ani tenia una idea muy aproximada de lo q estaba pasando- si yo fuera un mortifago lo primero caria seri ira tras la figura de autoridad

-los prefectos- susurro ani nopodia creer q "ella" hiciera algo asi no era capaz por mas q hubiese cambiado jamas mataria la prueba estaba ahí habia creado un "vasallo" para q hiciera el trabajo sucio remus la jalo pronto sacándola de la cabina pero no de sus pensamientos q aun rondaban su cabeza -espera-ordeno ... el tren uan hiba muy rapido y a la distancia el siguiente puente estaba roto –la explosión no fue de las calderas fue la puente- confirmo ani- tenemos q deteresto ya!

-remus no habia estado en la cabina antes quien la conocia era James ya q el estaba vagando siempre en el tren y contaba q ahí habia conocido a alguien muy agradabelk de nombre Eoid Remus volteo a ver rapido al duede muerto y se pregunto si seria el recorrio con la vistaratido lacabina y encontró una cuerda q parecia no tener fin asi q la alo con todas sus fuerzas sin miedo a equivocarse si era o no el freno ¿¿q mas podia ser? Dio resultado la inercia los jalo fuertemente y casipierden el equilibro el tren tardo enpara unlargo tramo casi la mitan del trewn estaba ya en el puente y jamas penso q se tardara tanto en detenerse obviamente calculo mal pero al final quedo parado a unos cuantos metros de la estrepitosa caida

una vez detenido el tren corrieron por elpasillo entrando en cada vagon de prefectos solo para encontrarlo vacio hastaq remus vio una capa a medio salir de un vagon era obvio q quien fuera q habia hehco eso estaba ahí al hacercarse se dio cuenta q era lili congelada por el hechizon conlos ojos llorozos y la mirada totalmente triste dos profesores inconscientes sentados en sus asientos con expresiones totalmente grotescas Remus prefirió pensar q estaban inconscientes y no muertos aunq su aspecto digiera lo contrario

-exumen incantatem- susurro ani esperando lo siguiente

lily volteo su cara rapidamente y se dejo llorar en el suelo sus piernas no resistian por si solas la escena q por mas de veinte minutos estubo viendo

-Lily q pasa?- remus aun no captaba la escena por completo James tapaba la cara del mortifago desde el angulo en q estaba

-Lily tranquila ella no lo hizo creo un homunculo q hiciera el trabajo sucio por ella- le consolo arrodillándose a su lado Ani aun tan inpacible como siempre

-y se supone q eso es mejor?- sollozo entre lagrima y lagrima

-de q?- remus escuchaba lo q decian pero no lo comprendia quien era "ella"? y por q lloraba lily?

-exumen incantatem- susurro una vez mas el hechizo Ani y James pudo moverse dejándose caer en el suelo y alejándose lo mas rapido apollado en sus rodillas dejando por fin ver a Remus la razon del llanto de Lily

inconsciente enuna esquina del vagon el mortifago yacia sin movimiento alguno mas q la subida y bajada constante de su pecho asegurando su respiración pero mas q la marca en su antebrazo izquierdo descubierto lo q impresiono de la escena fue el rostro descubierto, el mismo un cabello rubio largo cayendo desordenadamente por la tunica negra... era May inconsciente las palabras dee repente comenzarona tener sentido en su cabeza

james mientras tanto intento reincorporar a los profesores pero era inútil no reaccionaban unq ya se habia asegurado de q ambos respiraban no parecian dar mas señal de vida y volteo a ver a Remus para avisarle con la mirada las dos chicas seguían en el suelo tan solo analizando la situación

-ya lo sabian?- aseguro Remus a Ani en un poco de privacidad mientras James levantaba a Lily muy aturdida y sacándola del vagon

-no- respondió simple- lo sopechamos...desde q ella se empezo a ver con ese maldito de Goyle-Ani voleto a ver una vez mas el rostro de su amiga, y remus en un acto de cortesía le volvio a tapar la cara con la mascara como si nunca la hubiesen descubierto- ...ella cambio y se alejo de nosotras...-explicaba algo retraida- creo q ya lo sabiamos pero no queriamos aceptarlo... esto ha sido como un balde de agua fria—acaepto-. Si no puedes confiar en tus amigos de toda la vida entonces en quien?

Esa misma pregunta se la haria Remus a el mismo en unos años mas, unos años en los cuales todo seria obscuridad para el unos años en los cuales no sabia si ella estaria a su lado

Salieron del vagon y al hacerlo cerraron la puerta pero al tiempo se escucho un sonido dentro y cuando la volvieron a abrir May habia desaparecido se voltearon a ver mutuamente era obvio q May no pudo haber desaparecido sola alguien habia venido por ella ambos sabian quien pudo haber sido

El tren estaba barado por completo cuando los alumnos quedaron fuera del encantamiento de Ani ya era noche y estaban a mitad de la nada sin profesores q pudieran auxiliar Remus comenzo a pensar q frenar el tren en medio de la nada no habia sido una buena idea y mando una lechuza al colegio informando los sucesos, no sabia cuanto tardaria el llegar pero estaba seguro q en cuanto Dumbledore lo leyera iria por ellos aunq no sabia quien llegaria primero si las armada de mortifagos a ver por q el plan no se habia concluido o Dumbledore para llevarlos al catillo sanos y salvos la respuesta llego con las observaciones de James

-las arpias se han ido-James era muy incisivo en estos aspectos y si algo lo decia era por q debia de tener cosas q lo sustentara-le han avisado ya q no tuvo éxito y q seguimos vivos-

-pero por queria matarnos?-pregunto Lily confundida-solo somos estudiantes

-y la proxima generación de magos del mundo- recordo Ani

-y la esperanza de Dumbledore- esta voz no la esperaban llego de sus espaldas el solo hecho de escuharla elaba- sus ...aliados-las ultimas palabras las arrastro con mas saña y desden q el propio nombre dedl director, no eran los profesores de eso estaban seguros. Temerosos pero a la vez expectantes de la respuesta los cuatro voltearon a ver la procedencia de esa voz...

-Lord Voldemort- susurro Anabell al ver la figura de un hombre alto ya mayor y conlos ojos gradualmente inyectados de rojo su cara palida y los rasgos finos de su rostro recordaban extraordinariamente a la marca tenebrosa a la cual ahora casi todos temian, detrás de el cuatro figuras mas estaban paradas y a pesar de estar cubiertos con sus mascaras lso chicos reconocieron la del fondo era May ella aun no sabia q la habian descubierto pero tal vez eso era mejor

-debe ser muy valiente señorita Miles- siseo Voldemort a acercándose a ella-no me tiene miedo?

-como tenerle miedo a un alborotador como usted- escupio ani sabia perfectamente q con eso estaba firmando su sentencia de muerte pero no le importo estaba llena de rabia contra el por hacer q todo el mundo se volviera mas voluble q un suflé d queso

-eso me considera.-Se burlo a o cual la risa de los otros mortifagos le siguió- pues bien le demostrare q no soy solo un...alborotador-

se alejo unos pasos de ella alzo su varita y apunto directo al pecho de la chica pero remus se interpuso en medio- valentia- rio Voldemort

-no dejare q la mate sin antes luchar – Remus saco su varita propia y apunto a Voldemort

este rio desencajando su quijada la escecna era aterrorizante pero el no retrocedio un apice y siguio firme James mientrtas tabto desenfundo la suya y sellando las puertas del compartimiento temiendo que el ruido atrayera curiosos y Lily le siguió tambien ani

voldemort parecio reir un poco ante la patética cautela de esos niños

-se muy bien q este puede ser nuestro fin pero si tengo q morir me llevare por delante al mayor numero de Mortifagos en el camino- fue la respuesta de james a la risa de voldemort .Asi q eran cuatro jóvenes magos contra tres expertos mortifagos,lord voldemort y may ..ellos tenian mas miedo de lastimar a may q de voldemort mismo el primer movimientolo hizo Ani

-rajulem verita- el hechizo confundio a dos de los mortifagos haciendo los pelear entre si el punto no era atacar a voldemort era conseguir la mayor ventaja posible pero al tiempo q lanzo este hechizo voldemort lanzo un imperius contra ani ella luchaba y trataba de resistirse a el mientras q el otrro mortifago hizo un cruxio contra Lily q James rapidamente detuvo de la manera menos esperada en lugar de usar su varita para contrarestar el hecizo se trepo a la espalda del mortifago y paro la maldicion golpendole la nuca repetidamente mientras q remus repetia el hechizo q ani habia aplicado a los alumnos para congelar a May y luego al mortifago caido q habia golpeado hasta el cansancio James, lily seguia tendida en el suelo adolorida por la maldición y Ani luchando por no permitirle a voldemort q la controlara mientras este solo reia el tren seguia su marcha rapidamente no podriana haber visto las arpias desencajando el resto de los vagones

lily logrgo incorporarse ylogro un encantamiento sin artucular palbra q logro desequilibrar un pcoco el vagon logrando con esto darle ventaja dee segundos a James para desarmar a voldemort con un simp´le echizo de expeliarmus, la varita de Voltemort volo de sus manos dejando a ani libre de el y a voldemort soprendido.

-ya veo por q no tuve éxito – se burlo el hecho de estar solo desarmado y con dos varitas apuntandfo directo a su pecho no le infundia ni el mas minimo miedo a ese tipo- no los considere... me informaron mal de los peligros potenciales- siseo volteando a ver a may incapaz de hacer movimiento alguno pero aun escuchando lo que sucedia

-rindete estas desarmado y solo no podras escapar- le advirtió James

-si es asi por q me adviertes?-rio voldemort no hubo respuesta por parte de James ni Remus - me tienes miedo al igual q tu amigo por eso no me matan por eso ...-rio de nuevo el tipo tenia razon pero no lo hiban a aceptar tan facil

ambos se voltearona ver un micro segundo lo sufuciente como para q Voldemort gritara un "ACCIO" y su varita regresara a sus manos hizo volar por los aires a remus atravesando las ventanas y hubiera muerto en el presipicio de no ser por q Lily ya recuperada lo mantuvo flotando mágicamente con un hechizo en medio del avismo negro q se extendia por todo lo bajo del puente aunq el hecho le exigia estar asomada con medio cuerpo fuera de la ventana para realizarlo la verdad era q eso no ayudaba mucho a concentrarse para la punteria

voldemort no se preocupo de eso y se dirigio a James con la varita en alto- por q morir?- le pregunto tratando de sonar lo mas calmado posible- por q no t unes a mi?.. no seas tonto sabes q tarde o temprano ganare llevo ya muchos años en la lucha y el mundo mágico y muggle seran mios- las ideas de esa bestia no eran la religión de James y el ofrecimiento no hizo flaquear al muchacho siguió conla varita en alto- los Potter son una familia de magos muya antigua no hagas q la linea termine en ti.. unete

-jamas- susurro –nunca me uniría a ti... a un maldito acecino- el odio en cada plabara se sentia mas vivo q nunca

-entonces los potter teminan aquí- aseguro voldemort levanto su varita amenazándolo y acercándose poco a poco los ojos inyectados de rojo brillaron mas y pudo ver el placer con el cual iba a ejecutar su fin estaba listo realmente preferia morir con honor a unirse a el y si mejores magos habian muerto ya en la batalla el no seria un punto mas en la lista de Voldemort

-no tan rapido Tom- no lo creia ... James no lo podia creer, pero era verdad una voz corto el momento final... su momento final

Dumbledore luego de un corto rato de espera llego y estab justo en el inico de vagon conl a poca luz a su espalda parecia un enviado de salvación

-dumbledore- susurro si siquiera voltarlo a ver james por primera vez observo miedo en sus ojos el los ojos de voldemort se reflejaba el miedo q dumbledore le provocaba y la precaución, o seria respeto?

Voleto a enfretar al director y con un siseo le dijo-mi nombre es Lord Voldemort- empuño su varita listo para un duelo contra el unico mago que según el era digno adversario

Lily seguia con medio cuerpo de fuera remus flotando en la nada Ani en el suelo medio inconciente por el dolor interno de la maldición, James petrificado al ver la ecena el cerebro de repente ya no trabajabay solo se quedo ahí mirando ..pero habia alguien q luchaba aun para liberarse: May

-Cual es tu fin al atacar a mis alumnos asi?- le interrogo dumbledore con una vivacidad q James pocas veces habia visto en un hombre de su edad-

-me diras q no lo sabes?-el juego de responder con preguntas estaba ya enla lista de cosas q Lily odiaba pero escuchar eso entre Voldemort y Dumbledore era demasiado

voldemort aremetió contra el director rapida y agilemente de tal manera q el Dumbledore ya lo esperaba murmuro algo y logro atar a Voldeemort con una especie ded cuerdas q limitaban el movimiento de su cuerpo pero voldemort pronto desaparecio y reaparecio justo detrás de el director .

Duimbledore volteo lo mas rapido q pudo para hacerle cara al renovado ataque de Voldemort las varitas luchaban entre si como si fueran espadas legendarias a tal velocidad q los chicos poco podian seguir el trancurso de la pelea poeroparecia como si voldemort se debilitara

-estoy harto de estos juegos- grito voldemort luego de incesantes ataque mutuos

-sabes q nada hay en tu búsqueda q merezca la pena morir- le respondio Dumbledore detrás de un escudo q habia invocado justo para poder atar nuevamente a Tom

sillas y cenizas esparcidas por todas partes . partes de el vagon humeando creando una densa niebla donde casi no se distinguia las cosas a no ser por la poca luz q se filtraba por las ventanas ahora rotas por los hechizos fallidos

-y según tu por q vale la pena morir?- le pregunto riendo Voldemort sin dejar de atacar

-amor- fue lo unico q respondio el director una luz plateada salio deela varita de dumbledore al parecer habia sido un hechizo inmobilizador pero fallo en ese justo momento Voldemort pareci hacerse invisible

un repentino silencio se adueño deel vago solo se escuchaba la maquina a todo vapor

-solo vale la pena vivir por lo q se esta dispuesto a morir- susurro Dumbledore al aire

-pues lastima para ti- se oyo un siseo por todo el vagon una voz procedente de ningun lugar, May logro liberarse del hechizo ella sabia lo q iba a pasar sabia justo donde estaba Voldemort habia escuchado sobre eso tantas veces q no le parecia real estarlo viendo ahora, las ultimas palabras de sus director sonaban como eco en su cabeza

-_avada kedabra-_ la figura de voldemort aparecio repentinamente frente a Dumbledore pero May anticipándose a los hechos corrio justo a tiempo para derribar a voldemort haciendo q el hechizo fallara

esto le costaria la vida estaba segura pero q valia la vida ahora q habia traicionado a sus amigos a su gente a ella misma,por q a pesar de no haber visto el rostro de lily mientrta ela estaba inconciente sabia en lo masprofundo de si que esa era una causa por la cual no hiba amorir...

Voldemort le miro y con esos ojos gelidos May enfrento su muerte

la varita de Voldemort se situo justo en el vientre de la chica y las mismas palabras salieron una vez mas de su boca en siseos

solo susurro algo mas antes dee irse-ya llegara mi hora y entonces no tendran tanta suerte- el desaparecio sin mas justo antes de q la maldición del director pegara en su espalda

al irse el cuerpo inerte de May cayo pesadamente en el piso produciendo un sonido q Lily difícilmente olvidaria en su vida

Dumbledore se encargo de reparar los daños y de regresar a remus al tren se hacerco lentamente al cuerpo de May simplemente para constatar lo ya visto ..May Bocelli habia muerto

Lily quedo tumbda en el suelo James no pudo hacer mas q abrazarlay tratar de consolarla..

-hace mucho q sabian de esto?-lepregunto directamente Dumbledore a Ani q ya un poco reanimada se sento sobrbe sus piernas

-no hace mucho realmente no queriasmos...-no pudo terminar la frase ver a tu amiga ahí sinmovivmiento no era uan escena muy enternecedora q digamos

-q paso?-increible q de dos palabras se desatara tanta explicación James y Remus se encargaro de responderla pues para las chicas habia sido demasiado descubrir la traicion de su mejor amiga y aun peor sabe como se lo hiban a decir a Di...

Dumbledore solo asentia y escuchaba cautelosamente a James y Remus cuando ellos teminaron el director se limito a solo darle las gracias- si me permiten ahora tengo q asegurarme q el resto de mis alumnos esten bien- termino el hombre y a punto de irse James hizo una pregunta q aunq imprudente le parecia necesaria

-señor-Dumbledore se detuvo antes de salir por la puerta del vagon- que queria?...q buscaba Voldemort aquí?- solto de una vez las cosas antes de pensarlo dos veces

-eso mismo quisiera saber yo James –le respondio y salio del vagon

en una hora estaban ya en camino al castillo los profesores pasaron una larga temporada el san mungo donde los llevo la señora pomfrey en cuanto llegaron al castillo por fortuna ninguno habia resultado muerto a excepción del nomo maquinista con el cual el homúnculo pareció sobrepasar los limites, May no llego en el expreso lo q fue notado por varios alumnos pero las preguntas de ese tema era algo q no queria responder en esos momentos ninguno de los 4 el silencio entre ellos era increíble y Dumbledore no quiso preguntar mas de lo que james ya le habia informado asi que todos fueron a sus habitaciones sin mas explicaciones q las que remus habia dado en el tren para los alumnos y curiosos , y eso solo era la mitad de lo sucedido la desaparición de May fue algo de lo cual se especulo durante mucho tiempo decian q habia sido raptada por los mortifagos en las vacaioners y otros q simplemnte la habian matado. Al finallso padres de May murieron poco después de el ataque todos creyeron q May estaba con ellos y qor lo tanto ella estaba en la lista de inocentes cobrados por esta guerra. Sirius y Di se enteraron de todo por partes ya q ninguno queria recordar todo asi que con platicas y tiempo lograron saber todo, al final no sabian si era mejor haber quedado en la ignorancia a saber tan terribles situaciones

Las cosas se tranquilizaron y los rumores fueron cambiados por los cotilleos normales del colegio tratando de dejar lo mas lejos posible la guerra del colegio tratando de negar la realidad el mayor tiempo posible tratando solo de vivir su juventud lo mas normalmente posible q su entorno los dejara fue solo cuestion de semanas q los merodeadores continuaran con sus fechorías era increíble q a pesar de q todo el tiempo estaban en castigos deteciones aunque algunas tardes las tenian libres ya q los profesores aun no regresaban de su estadia en San mungo pero para consuelo contaban con tareas extras mas difíciles del promedio y estudiando para los extasis aun asi encontraran tiempo para hacer de las suyas por lugares tan reconditos como poner pulgas carnívoras en las camas de los dormitorios de la casa de Slytherin o dejar calvo a uno q otro q pasaba por los pasillos curiosamente Snape siempre caia en todas la bromas q hacian al azar aunq Dumbledore sabia perfectamente quien lo provocaba no quizo decir nada solo por el bien de los alumnos decia: "es admirable la alegria q guarda un corazon joven y lleno de esperanza" a lo cual la profesora McGonagall siempre respondia apretando los labios y negando con la cabeza

Claro q el tiempo paso y el mundo siguió su curso ...

--------------------------

okokokokokokok ya se ¿¿¿¿q onda con este capitulo? Pero q queren estaba medio corta de ideeas espero q aunq sea pal rato sirva jeje aunq yo me teno q ir en el siguiente cepitulo regresan los pleitos amorosos jejeje y el tiempo corre muuuuuuy rapido (esq ya me muero de ganas por q lean el final- que por cierto ya esta escrito solo me faltan los capítulos q van en medio .') ok me voy y espero lo reviw gracias aunq sean pocos son muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyy pero muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy bien recibidos

bye y recuerden disfrutar su vida


End file.
